Yes Mr President, There Is A Santa Claus
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Olivia Pope's god-daughter has been tasked to write a letter to someone important. In this letter she must ask this person if they believe in Santa Claus. The letter in it's travels not only changes the lives of her godmother, but the person who receives it. Now the question will remain for them both; What do they believe & how will it bring true love into both their lives?
1. From Godmother to Gladiator

**Happy #OlitzADays my darlings. Here is my new Christmas Story for this year. I don't know if I can top #XmasInVt but I am going to try. **

**This story is based on the famous Christmas editorial "Yes Virginia, There Is A Santa Claus." The letter that prompted the editorial was written by Virginia O'Hanlon in 1895. It was printed in "The New York Sun" on September 21, 1895.**

**Now I'm sure you're wondering what this has to do with #Olitz? I won't give ANYTHING away but read and review. I'm thinking after that #WinterFinale we could all use some #OlitzXmasFluff.**

**Let me know what you think…Me's**

**/**

"**Yes Mr. President, There Is A (Mrs.) Santa Claus"**

**Chapter 1: "From Godmother to Gladiator…"**

**October 14, 2014**

Genevieve Lewis, "Ginny" as her friends call her at Green Mountain Elementary School, in Maple-Town Vermont, is one of the top students in Mrs. Goldwyn's third grade class. She is the daughter of Tom Lewis and Monique Pope-Lewis. Her father, Tom grew up in Montpelier, and Monique grew up in Kingsroad Vermont.

Her father was the oldest in his family, and her mother, the middle child. "Mo" her family called her mother, had an older brother Jared Pope, and younger sister, Olivia. When "Mo" was pregnant with Ginny, she asked if she would be her god-mother. Mo is extremly close to her sister, and knew his would mean more than anything to her baby sister. Of course Olivia accepted.

Now Ginny was eight years old, and loved going to school. She excelled in Math and Science but had trouble in the Social Studies and History. Since Olivia loved history and politics, she would often help Ginny with that homework. Her sister helped her with the other subjects but History was Ginny's and her aunt's "thing."

As the holidays approached, her parents took her to the store to look for a Halloween candy. Ginny noticed the stores already decorating for Christmas. Christmas in Vermont was always her favorite time of year to be with her family. The local town would hang huge decorations from the street lights, and run strands across Main Street.

Many local Tree Farms opened starting the beginning of October for Fall Festivals, Apple picking, Corn mazes, and pumpkin picking. The day after Thanksgiving Ginny's entire family would go cut down a real tree and begin to decorate it at her grandparent's house. Her Aunt Olivia could not always come home for this tradition but she tried.

The local bakeries would begin baking "pumpkin" everything to entice the buyers to come and buy their tasty treats. But nothing compared to her grandmother's baked goodies she made during Holidays. Ginny's mom could bake but her Grandmother Alice "Allie" was the best.

As Halloween approached, the kids not only in her class, but the others, began to tell her that Santa was not real. Ginny did her best not to focus on it, because she was excited for trick or treating, but it still bothered her. The older children would chastise Ginny that it was their parents who bought and put presents under the tree Christmas morning.

"That's not true," Ginny told one of the other children. "There is a Santa Claus."

"No he's not. I saw my mom sneaking presents under our tree last year. She didn't know that I saw her," one of the older kids pointed out.

"How do you know? My mom and dad leave my little brother and I presents under the tree every year too," Ginny corrected them.

"I caught my Dad eating the cookies and wrapping presents. I also heard my Mom whispering to my Dad not to eat too many cookies," another child pointed out.

"I still don't believe you," Ginny pointed out. "My Aunt Libby is an adult and she still believes in Santa. She's my godmother and is the smartest person I know."

The other kids rolled their eyes. "Your aunt is just being nice," another child said to Ginny hurting her feelings.

"My Aunt Olivia Pope says just because you can't see something does not mean it's not real," Ginny was beginning to cry. "She does not lie. Gladiators always tell the truth!" Their teacher heard them arguing and came over to stop things before they became out of control.

Mrs. Goldwyn could tell how upset Ginny became over this issue and pulled her to the side before recess. She was able to calm her down. "Ginny what is going on," she asked.

"The other kids think Santa is not real, but I believe he is," Ginny explained to her.

"How do you know he's real," her teacher asked. "What makes you think so?"

"I don't know. I just need to believe that HE is real," Ginny explained. "I know I can't see him but I feel that Santa is real. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well I still believe too," her teacher sweetly told Ginny. "Is there anyone you can talk to about this at home?"

"Yes Aunt Libby is visiting soon."

"You called your aunt a…" her teacher trailed off.

"She's a 'Gladiator in a Suit," Ginny explained to her teacher, watching her squint. "She fixes things," Ginny boasted. "So I can ask her when I see her next, and Aunt Lib's will make it okay."

"Good thinking. I hear your aunt is a smart lady," Mrs. Goldwyn hugged Ginny. Her teacher knew that Olivia lived in Washington D.C and came home to Vermont to see Ginny whenever she could. From what her teacher recalled, Ginny's godmother worked for "The D.C. Times" newspaper.

"Yes Ant Lib's in the best," Ginny smiled and asked if she could go out for recess. Mrs. Goldwyn allowed her to go. Her teacher than sat at her desk and wrote a note to both her parents and Olivia informing them of the situation. She hoped that this problem could be resolved and Ginny would still have a reason to believe.

When Ginny arrived home, Mo found the note. They sat down and talked after they did homework. Mo saw how upset Ginny was that the other kids don't believe in Santa Claus. When her husband came home from work that night, they decided to wait till the kids went to bed, and call Olivia.

"Genevieve needs something to believe in Lib's. I don't want her to lose the magic of Christmas," Mo explained heartbroken.

"I know. Look when I come up this weekend, we'll come up with a plan," Olivia said.

"You're still coming. I thought you had something major changed with work," her hinted. "Wait did you get it?"

"Monique I don't know yet." Olivia sternly said. "I should know soon. Look I have to go. I'll see you then and we'll think of a plan for Genevieve and Sebastian okay. We'll make sure they don't lose the magic this year. Okay?"

"Consider it Handled baby sister," Mo teased. Olivia rolled her eyes and they hung up the phone. She already had a great idea in her mind and she had a good hunch that her godchild would love the idea.

She looked at their picture beside her bed and said, "We'll handle this Pumpkin. You'll see and it will be great."

**/**

"**Gladiator Godmother…" (3 Days Later)**

"Mom when is Aunt Lib going to be here," Ginny asked Mo from her bedroom upstairs. It was near dinner time and both kids hoped that Olivia would make it time.

"Genevieve Rose Lewis, where is my Pumpkin Pie," Ginny heard while she was upstairs in her room.

"Sebastian Anthony Lewis, you best come give me my sugars," her little brother than heard.

"Ant Libby's here. Ant Libby's hear Sebastian," Ginny ran to get her younger brother that was playing next door in his room.

"I know! I know!" Sebastian told his sister.

"Well let's go," Ginny scolded, dragging him out of his room. Once hearing that their favorite aunt was there, both kids ran down the stairs, practically knocking her over at the door.

"My goodness," Olivia said. "I missed you guys too." Her sister smiled, as she watched her little sister come into the house.

Her niece and nephew pulled Olivia into the Living Room wanting nothing but to talk to her about everything. The kids bought some pumpkin stuff to bake, and they wanted to go pumpkin picking tomorrow. Olivia nodded and said it was fine. Olivia knew that they waited for her to go the local farm to get their pumpkins for Halloween.

"Is Jared, the twins, and Sabrina meeting us at the farm tomorrow," Tom said coming into the room, hearing that his sister in law had arrived. He walked over gave her a hug, and sat in a nearby chair.

"Yes they are going to meet us there after breakfast. The twins are not happy they aren't seeing their favorite aunt tonight," Mo teased her sister. "I guess you are in high demand little sister."

"Whatever," Olivia chuckled. "I'll stay with them tomorrow night then. You can all share. And I know I have to see Momma and Daddy before I go back." Olivia knew if she didn't see her parents before leaving, she would be in a lot of trouble.

"We're doing Sunday Dinner Ant Lib's. You can't miss it," Ginny whined at her godmother.

"I won't Pumpkin. Don't worry," Olivia reassured her niece. They kids then began talking so much that Mo to remind them that Olivia could be there all weekend.

"You're here till Monday Ant Libby," Sebastian climbed into her lip.

"No I have to go back Sunday night. I have to work Monday morning," seeing the sad faces broke her heart.

"Do you have to leave then," Ginny cried. "We want you longer. Uncle James can live without you a little longer can't he?"

"Oh honey he needs me Monday morning Pumpkin. I can't let him down." Olivia told Ginny and Sebastian. "I'll be back up before you know it."

"You promise," Sebastian whimpered to Olivia.

"Absolutely," Olivia cuddled the kids. They then sat down for dinner. Her sister made a great meal, and Olivia helped put the kids into bed. She then relaxed with Mo and Tom the rest of the night and made sure her camera was fully charged for the next day.

As Olivia woke up the next morning, she could hear Genevieve and Sebastian already aching to come up the stairs. She hid under the blankets, eagerly awaiting for them to come and bombard her with morning kisses. Her door quietly opened and she heard whispering, in a vain attempt not to wake her yet.

She bit her lip under the covers. When they were close enough, she sat up, grabbed the kids and pulled them under the blankets. The kids shrieked in laughter. Once everyone calmed down, they went downstairs, ate breakfast, and got ready to leave for the Pumpkin Patch.

At the Pumpkin Patch, Olivia saw her brother and sister in law already waiting for them to arrive. The moment she got out of the car, her other niece and nephew came running in her direction. "Ant Libby! Ant Libby," they screamed as they hit her body, practically sending her tumbling onto the grass.

"Alex, and Emma my goodness you just saw me last month," she scolded the twins as they clung to her hips. They were now twelve and almost to her shoulders. "What is my brother feeding you both?"

"That was like Labor Day weekend Ant Lib's," Emma nicely teased her aunt.

"Plus Nana has us over every Sunday for dinner. You know Daddy loves her cooking." Alex added next for good measure.

"That he does," Olivia looked up at her brother, who came over to give her a huge bear hug. He hated the fact that she lived down in D.C. but it was what she always wanted. When she was in college, she was undecided if she wanted to be a lawyer or reporter.

Olivia's god-father hoped she would go into law because he was Law professor. He was mentoring her to become a fantastic lawyer. But once Olivia met a "close friend" of her godfather's, she changed her mind. She found his passion for the news fascinating, and she became his most prized pupil.

Her godfather, was bitter at first but in time he saw how great of a reporter she became under his help. Not only that, but it bought out a side of him she always knew was there and assisted him in realizing it. Now they were happily married, and she got to see them both regularly in D.C.

As they walked the kids through pumpkin patch each child picked their pumpkin out. They then stopped at the corn maze. They divided in teams, and the last one out, got to buy the other side dinner that night. Olivia took the kids with her, and with all their help they beat their parents out. Mo and Tom were out second, and then followed by Jared and Sabrina.

That night, they had a family dinner at Jared's house. Alex and Emma were ecstatic that their aunt go to stay for the night. Her sister in law cooked a fantastic meal and Olivia read Alex and Emma their favorite story before going to bed. She thought it was too early for a Christmas book but she gave in because she hardly saw them.

**/**

"**Letter to Santa"…**

The next morning, Mo, Tom, Ginny and Sebastian came by for breakfast before the entire family headed to Mass. If Olivia was home in Vermont with her family, she attended Mass with her family. Her parents saw her coming in the church and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Momma. Daddy," Olivia addressed them both. They moved over in the church pew and waited for the Mass to start. The Priest recognized Olivia and smiled at seeing her with her family. The Mass lasted about forty-five minutes and from there the entire family went her parent's estate.

The Pope estate had been in the family for almost half a century. Olivia's grandfather bought the property from the textile mill he worked at for 325.00 dollars, and gradually bought all the surrounding land. Now the estate was acres of green trees, with a gorgeous home, orchards and a black gate.

If Olivia came to Vermont, she had to come visit her parents here because this was home.

As, she walked into the home with her Mom, they chatted a few moments. "How does it feel to be home Livy?"

"It feels good Momma," Olivia smiled at her mother Alice Rose Pope.

"I know it's hard for you to come here," her mother led her to the kitchen. "You didn't come last time."

"I'm sorry Momma I just couldn't. The memories here hurt. I will stay as long as I can but then I have a plan to catch to get home to D.C." She kissed her mother.

"I know sweetie. Come one help me with dinner and then you can tell me all about DC and if there is a man in your life," her mother in hinted. Olivia rolled her eyes hating the idea of a man in her life.

"I don't need a man Momma. I don't date remember," Olivia reminded her. She then helped in the kitchen to prepare dinner. She saw her nieces and nephews playing out in the orchards in the back yard, and hoped one day she could have that life.

"It will happen Livy," Mo came in after her mother went to check on her grandchildren. Olivia smiled. She wanted children but gave up on finding "Mr. Right" a long time ago. "The perfect guy is out there for you. Maybe he'll show up for Christmas this year," her sister teased.

"You're crazy Monique," she nudged her shoulder. "I moved to DC over the summer. With work, possible new job and where I work, do you think I have time for a man," she groaned. "What do you want me to do, write a letter to Santa and ask me to send me my soul mate. We're not kids anymore. I am not asking Santa for a man for Christmas. Lord have mercy," she walked away.

"Why not people have asked for worse? You never know Lib's, Mr. Right could be right under your nose in the Nation's Capital and you don't even know it yet," Mo playfully suggested to Olivia.

"Oh yah. Next thing you're going to tell me I'll meet him when I least expect it to right," Olivia threw a dish towel at her. "Stuff like that doesn't happen Sis. I am not that lucky." Mo and Olivia then finished in the kitchen. But what they didn't know Ginny heard them talking and smiled as she went to play in the other room.

That afternoon after dinner was cleaned up and put away, Olivia decided to finally have her talk with Ginny. She took her hand and they went to sit outside on the swing. It was before you entered her parent's orchards. It was their favorite spot to sit and talk if she were here.

"So your mom told me you are having some trouble at school Ginny," Olivia asked her goddaughter.

"Yes Ma'am," Ginny answered sadly. "The kids are being mean to me Ant Lib's."

"How come Pumpkin? I thought they all really liked you."

"They did until they found out I still believe in Santa Claus. The other kids say he is not real," Ginny began to cry. "What do you think Ant Libby?"

"I think you should trust your gut and believe whatever you FEEL is right," Olivia instructed Ginny. "But if you are not sure, you could write a letter to someone and asked their opinion."

Ginny listened to Olivia closely. Her aunt then said, "This person you write too should be important and someone you trust."

Ginny's eyes lifted. "Like who?"

"Oh Pumpkin I don't know. It can be anyone you want."

"It can Ant Lib's," Ginny asked. "Like the editor of your newspaper or someone bigger?"

"Well that is up to you sweetheart," she put her arm Ginny. She saw Ginny's face lite up. "I know you are thinking of someone honey."

"I am but do I have to tell you who it is," Ginny asked her. "I want it to be a surprise in case he writes back. You told me about him before and you said that you trusted him. He's really important. I trust he'll tell me if there is a Santa Claus. You said to trust your gut and it says to write to this person."

Olivia gave her the strangest look. "Okay. But you'll tell me who it is eventually right. What if I have to meet this person or something? " Then Ginny's eyes became huge. "Genevieve Rose Lewis you best not write to anyone crazy?"

"No Ma'am. I promise," Ginny smiled. "Something tells me Ant Libby he's the perfect person to write a letter and ask. I may even ask Papa for help."

Olivia eyed her suspiciously. She kissed her cheek and they both went back inside. It was now time for her to leave to head back to DC. Tomorrow was her first day at her new job and she wanted ample time to get ready. She still not tell anyone that she acquired her dream reporter job and spill the good news next time she went home.

Olivia hugged, kissed everyone goodbye and headed to the airport. Ginny then grabbed her notebook. She saw Alex and Emma and asked if they would be willing to help her write something.

"What is it Ginny," Emma asked first.

"It's a letter I'm writing to someone special. Ant Libby told me to write to an important person and ask if there is a Santa Claus. Will you help me," Ginny asked Emma and Alex.

"Well who's it for," Alex asked. Ginny told them who the letter would be going to and the kids freaked out. "HOLY COW," the kids screamed. "You are going to write to him?"

"Yup. Will you help me? Just think if he answers us," Ginny boasted. "Ant Lib talks about him. Her godfather says he's someone she can trust. So if Ant Lib's can trust him, then we can do. He'll tell us or me if there is a Santa Claus. Maybe he can get a letter to Santa quicker."

Emma and Alex grinned wickedly. Alex then told the girls, "Okay we're in. But we can't tell Ant Lib's we did this till after Thanksgiving. We have to give this person time to answer us, if he does."

"Wait how about Sebastian," Emma asked. The kids decided to get him and even though he couldn't write too much. They wanted to make sure he knew what they were going to do.

Ginny then asked, "So are you all in? If one of us gets in trouble then we all do. Like Ant Lib's tells us all the time over a cliff. So are you all in?"

"We're in," the kids stated. Then the four of them sat down to write the letter that would change two's people's lives forever;

"_Dear President Grant…."_

_**/**_

_**TBC…**_

_**So now you know where that letter is going? And the reason for why I called this story "Yes Mr. President, There Is A (Mrs.) Santa Claus." Yes it's about more letters in this story. I promise they won't be as horrible like the three from #XmasInVt. **_

_**I will apologize now if this story takes over my writing for the holidays. I have a hunch it may but I will do my best to update my others. **_

_**Now what is Olivia's job? Where does she work? When you will see Fitz? Is Fitz married? Most important when will OLITZ meet and have their first encounter? All in due time. **_

_**So hit me up with your #Dings, #Blings, #Crumbs. The more I get, the sooner chap 2 goes up. I am going to do my best to keep this fic current. So let me have it. (But if it goes past the holidays I don't want to hear it.)**_

_**Take Care.**_

_**Peace, Love and Pumpkins…**_

_**Me's**_


	2. First Days to First Dogs

**Hello Loves! Here is your next installment for this story. I hope it turned out okay and please leave me #Leftovers on your way out if you want chapter 3. Trust me you are going to want it sooner rather than later. **

**Enjoy and I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 2: First Days to First Dogs**

**October 20, 2014**

It was a bright, fall October morning in Washington DC. The leaves were turning the beautiful colors of autumn. The trees were being to show the beautiful colors of red, orange and yellow. As the wind blew, the leaves carelessly blew in the autumn sky. The air was cool and crisp, making it a perfect fall morning.

Well almost, according to Cyrus Beene, the President Grant's Chief of Staff. This is the day he should be puffing his chest up, talking to anyone that would listen. He should be bragging, boasting, jumping up and down, because he was the second most powerful man in the world. But this is not how he felt.

He sat across from his husband at their breakfast table, and listened to him gloat. James had always been the one in their relationship who keep Cyrus in check. He kept track of his suits, ties, how he ate, and if he kept his blood pressure down. But today was not the day for that.

He listened to him go on and on about HIS godchild. Cyrus of course knows he should be proud of everything she has accomplished. She was the daughter of his best friend Louis and Alice. She is the apple of their eye, and his as well. He was grooming her to become a lawyer; his most prized student, until she met James and he literally stole her away.

He glared at his husband, and let out a disgruntled sigh. "Oh Cyrus stop your complaining," James teased.

"I am not complaining James. My breakfast is digesting honey," Cyrus sipped his coffee.

"You moaning and groaning over there is not your food digesting Cyrus Rutherford Beene. You are just jealous." James placed the morning paper down and stared in his direction. "You are still bitter that YOUR godchild followed in my footsteps not yours."

"I am not jealous honey," Cyrus rolled his eyes at his husband. "I just don't have time for this today."

"Well," James said getting up, leaning down for a kiss. "You are going to make time. It's her first day at the White House and I want it to be perfect. I don't want anything to ruin this for her, for us. You should be proud of everything she's accomplished."

"I am proud of her HONEY," Cyrus stresses the last word. "It's Monday and President Grant has a full schedule."

"Ah huh," James rolls his eyes. "You best come and see her Cyrus Rutherford Beene. She is going to need to see her godfather. I am expecting you to show up." Cyrus agrees, knowing James is right. "By the way what that phone call about last night?"

"Oh it was Louis, he wanted to know if he could mail something to me. It should arrive within the next couple of days. It's nothing to worry about," Cyrus reassured his husband.

"You two are not attempting to get her back are you," James eyed him suspiciously. "She's starting in MY world today Cyrus. You best not try and steal her away on her first day in OUR big white building."

"I wouldn't dream of it honey," Cyrus finished his breakfast.

"Honey can I ask a favor for her though. I know she won't ask but I know it would mean a lot to her," Cyrus nods. "Do you think the President would allow her to walk in the Rose Garden? I know it's right outside his office and she won't bother him. She's not like the others."

"I do know her James. I'll check with the President but I don't think he'll mind. I'll clear her with the Secret Service ahead of time." Cyrus smiled at James. Yes she was his godchild but in a sense she had become "theirs" in a lot of ways.

James then placed everything in the kitchen and then they both went to work at the White House. Once inside the West Wing James kissed Cyrus goodbye and went to his office, which was the Press Secretary's. "Don't forget to come and see her today?"

"I won't," Cyrus said as he began to walk away.

He was given the position as Communications Director after the President won the election. He was more than qualified for the job. Cyrus was pleased that he got the position. They did their best not to take their work home with them, but it some days it was not always possible.

As Cyrus made it his office, he said hello to his secretary. He grabbed the President's morning schedule and went to the Oval for his meeting with the President. His said good morning to the President and the meeting began. It lasted about 20 minutes and once it was through, he said behind to talk to his boss.

The holidays were difficult because he never was able to find the right woman to settle down with. Cyrus couldn't say that his boss and best friend was a loner. But being the President of the United States, it made it difficult for him to date. Cyrus knew that he wanted to find that special woman to settle down, have children, but thus far she hadn't come along.

Against the Republican Party's wishes, he ran for the White House as a single man. Cyrus thought it was a bold move on his part. With his family's name behind him, he'd win. His father was one of his biggest supporters, along with his mother. They encouraged him to run for the White House and would be there every step of the way with his siblings.

President Grant had been close to marrying once when he was Governor. But he ended the relationship, when he realized was getting married for the wrong reasons. His family approved of the woman, but his mother said, that they just didn't have that spark. His parents have been happily married for almost fifty years.

Big Jerry fell head of over heels in love with his mother, one a chance meeting. The President hoped he'd find that kind of love, but now in his forties, it never happened. Cyrus remembers the President's mother saying, "You want to marry someone that is the love of your life. A life without love is not a life at all. You'll find her someday dear. Don't worry."

"I doubt it mother but we'll see," was all the President replied. So since his last failed relationship he has been alone. Cyrus and his team of most trusted agents were with him constantly but as the holidays approached, his sadness would begin to show. Seeing his staff with families and children of their own, only made his boss hope for that life.

"Mr. President," Cyrus called his name.

"Yes Cyrus," Fitz said, looking out the window.

"I know the holidays are coming," Cyrus walked closer to the desk. "I was wondering if you wanted the staff to do anything special. Or will you be going to home California to be with your family."

"Cyrus I hadn't really thought about it. It's not even November yet. Can we table it for now and then I'll let you know," the President asked. "I know I should plan something here but can I just think on it a bit."

"Sure Sir, it's fine. Mr. President I did have a favor to ask though," Fitz turned around and listened to his Chief of Staff's question. He listened intently and the President braced himself on his desk. When he finished Cyrus watched him raised his eyes, and look at him closely. "Mr. President she won't bother you."

"Cyrus," he walked around his desk. "You just want me to let someone I don't know walk around in the Rose Garden. It's directly outside my office. All I have to do is look out a window and I can see into it. I don't want someone I don't know sneaking in here. Plus she's a reporter, for the D.C. Times."

"Mr. President she is not like the others," Cyrus walked closer. Cyrus and James discussed before she started that no one would know that she is the President's Chief of Staff god-child. They all felt that everyone would think that she got the job on that merit alone not on her work ethic and other abilities. James even made Cyrus promise not to tell his boss who she really was.

"How do you know that," The President sternly posed his question. "I am tired of getting asked when I am going to start dating, get married and have kids. Anytime a reporter gets close to me she will hit on me. I don't want nor need that kind of distraction. I don't need a woman in my life Cyrus. I am running a country, not looking for a First Lady."

"Mr. President, all I am asking is to let her walk around in the Rose Garden. You don't have to go out there in interact with her. The walking helps her clear her head. I can assure you that she will be no problem. Today is her first day and James has been driving me crazy," Cyrus groaned finally sitting on the couch.

"Wait is this the student he stole from you long ago. She was supposed to become the next Cyrus Beene. But instead she fell in love with journalism and became your husband's most prized pupil. Is that why you are asking me this," The President questioned Cyrus.

"Yes Sir," he groaned.

"How do you know I can trust her?"

"Because she is smart, brilliant, and would have been the best non-political student I EVER had, if my 'wonderful' husband did not steal her from me. She would have made a fantastic lawyer, and political fixer if she didn't fall in love with journalism. I would have had her run your campaign. She is better than me and Leo Bergen combined Mr. President," Cyrus boasted.

Fitz stood up straight and locked eyes with his Chief of Staff. Never in all the years that they had known each other, had he ever heard him talk so passionately about someone; except his godchild who he never met. President Grant then picked up his desk phone and Tom walked in.

"Yes Sir," Tom Stanton, his lead agent walked into the room. The President explained to him the situation, and he would see that she was clear to walk in the Rose Garden. Cyrus wrote her name down for Tom and he made all the arrangements. "They will be an extra pass she will have to wear when out there Mr. Beene."

"Thank you Tom," he then looked to The President. "I really appreciate you doing this Mr. President. It will mean a lot to her."

"Well do I least get to known her name," The President then asked Cyrus next.

"Oh yes sorry Sir, it's...," Cyrus began to say when there was a knock on the Oval Office door and James walked in. He said hello to the President and glared at his husband.

"CYRUS," he walked up to him with his hands on his hips and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"What national crisis are we having now Sweetheart," Cyrus grumbled, causing the President to chuckle at them both.

"Yes James why is my Communication Director in my office having a heart attack this early," President Grant said next.

"Cyrus I know you didn't forget," James tapped his foot harder. "Come on honey she's coming through the gate now," trying to drag Cyrus out of the Oval office. "You promised that you would show up for her."

"She," President Grant questioned. Then he remembered. "Oh yes I heard your protégé is starting in the White House Press Core today. Cyrus was just complaining to me about it." Cyrus rolled his eyes at them both. "I hope I get the chance to meet her. Anyone Cyrus brags this much about must be good."

"Yes Mr. President. She is the best," James commented. "Come on honey let's go. I want to meet her coming in. I don't want her getting lost."

Cyrus looked to Fitz. "It's okay Cy. Go. I can handle things." Cyrus asked President Grant if he was sure and he nodded. James dragged him out of the office, and by the time the made it downstairs, she was almost to the entrance.

As James's protégé walked to the White House, she was in complete awe at its beauty. She had only seen it from a distance, but it was even more beautiful than she imagined. The huge white columns hanging over where the Presidential motorcade would be waiting were massive. As she looked out into the beautiful landscaping, she saw the flower bed directly in front of the driveway. "Wow that must be gorgeous when in the flowers are in bloom."

Her mouth hung open, as she walked underneath the white columns, holding up the ceiling. She looked to make sure no vehicles were coming and stood there looking up. There was a light hanging down, that looked heavier than anything she had ever seen. Once she started to walk closer she observed the front of the White House.

There was not a crack in the paint, the windows were spotless, and every detail reminded her of the Roman Coliseum. The small detailing around the windows, and front door had her completely mesmerized. "Wow," she said out loud.

"I said that the first time too," Cyrus and James said as they made it just outside the door.

"Uncle Cyrus! James," she said elated.

Cyrus and James opened their arms for a hug. "No Hi. Hello. How are you to your favorite Godfather" Cyrus as she hugged him first.

"Uncle Cyrus you KNOW no one is supposed to know that but you and James," she went to hug James next.

"Hi Honey," James replied. He kissed both her cheeks, causing her to blush. "I am so happy this day as finally arrived."

"Me too," she commented, completely in awe of where she is.

"So are you ready? President Grant is in his office. Cyrus and I can take you up to meet him if you like," James couldn't help himself.

Cyrus turned to face James with fire in his eyes, "You are not bring her to meet the Leader of the Free World. Let her get acclimated first. Are you trying to give her a heart attack," putting his arm out giving her another hug.

"Cy I am fine. I am sure one or both of you will drag me to meet President Grant sooner or later," She kissed his cheek, released him and walked in front. Turning around she then said, "All cylinders boys. The world is watching." Cyrus then walked in front of them, and she was lead inside the White House.

As James enters the Press section, he shows her to the desk she will be using. Cyrus formally wishes her good luck and heads off to a meeting. James introduces her to everyone. "This is Olivia Pope. Our newest reporter for the White House. Please make her feel welcome."

All the reporters come over and shake her hand. James assigns her someone to help her get around for the week. He reaches his hand out, "Hi I'm Ethan."

Olivia smiles. "You can call me Liv" she says with a warm smile. They chat a few minutes more and Olivia gets onto business with her first day of work.

**/**

**Three days later…**

Cyrus answers his phone, while heading into the White House main gates that morning. "What?"

"Is that how you greet one of your best friends Cyrus Beene," the voice on the other end teases him. Cyrus begins to laugh.

"Hi. Hello. How are you? You are JUST like your daughter Louis," Cyrus teases.

"Where do you think she's gets it from old man," Louis playfully answers. "So how is she? I've talked to her very little the last couple of nights and she sounds really tired. Have you been keeping an eye on her for Allie and I?"

Cyrus stops walking, not sure how much he should say. "Yes of course. I am sure she is just busy with work is all Louis. You know I can't keep anything from you." Louis laughs on the other line. "She is fine. I've seen her every single day. James makes sure she visits."

"Good. Now the reason why I called," he pauses. "Did you get Ginny's letter?"

"I did Louis. But you know I have to have the Secret Service examine it first before I can give it to the President. They are not going to open it. It has to be checked for security reasons," Cyrus began to explain.

"I know Cy. No worries. Just let me know if he reads it okay. Ginny is all worried that President Grant will think she's silly or something. I had to promise not to tell anyone that she wrote to him. Not even Liv knows," Louis groaned.

"Genevieve didn't even tell her favorite aunt and Godmother," Cyrus asked in disbelief. "Wow it must be serious. I'll keep you posted. I am about to go through security." Louis laughed on the other end of the line and bid Cyrus goodbye.

On his way to his office, Cyrus stopped to see Tom. "What can I do for you Mr. Beene," Tom asked. Cy placed the sealed letter from Ginny down in front of him. Cyrus explained to Tom the situation, and he said hewould get the letter cleared to give to the President. "I'll bring it by your office by lunch time."

"Thank you Tom. Do you need to know any details," Cyrus asked.

"No Sir. I am guessing this is important for you to ask me to do this. It's no trouble. This little girl must be pretty special," Tom hinted to Cyrus. "I won't tell anyone that you have a soft spot for kids." Cyrus chuckled and smiled.

As Cyrus walked past the Press Core, he saw Olivia already sitting down working at her desk. He sent her a quick text. When she saw that it was him, she looked up to see him in the window. She gave him a faint smile, and said she'd meet him for lunch if he was free today. He agreed and went down to his office.

A few minutes later, Cyrus walked into the Oval Office to his meetings with President Grant. Luckily for both, everyone was on time and nothing major happened. Cyrus was about to head out when he heard, "Cy do you know if that reporter has been out in the Rose Garden at all?"

"I don't know Sir. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought I'd see her out there. I walk and play with Quincy out there to unwind. I wasn't sure if I missed her, or if she hadn't made it out there yet," President Grant asked is Chief of Staff.

"I am sure she won't let that special privilege go to waste Sir. She wanted me to thank you." President Grant gave him a warm smile. Cyrus turned to leave the room when Tom walked in with Ginny's letter. Tom gave it to Cyrus, greeted the President, and left Oval.

"Cyrus," the President called to him and looking at the letter in his hand. "Is that for me?" Cyrus looked at the letter from Ginny and handed it to the President. "Well what is it?"

"It's a very special letter Sir. It's from a little girl in Kings-Road, Vermont. Her name is Genevieve "Ginny" Lewis. She's in third grade. She wrote this letter to you because she was told by that you were someone that she could trust."

"Do you know why," President Grant asked.

"That is something Mr. President you'll have to read for yourself. Tom cleared the letter and it's safe for you to read. Let me know what you discover," Cyrus smiled. "I think it might just be what you need."

"Cyrus," The President sternly called his name, as he reached the door. "You aren't trying to fix me up on a blind date are you? I know James has been aching to do that for ages," he teased.

"Holy mother of God no. I know better than that Sir," Cyrus groaned and left his boss alone to read the letter.

President Grant then sat down behind the Resolute Desk. "Well Genevieve, let's see what was so important that made you decide to write me about." He tore open the envelope, taking care not to rip anything. He leaned back in his chair, and took the neatly folded letter out of the envelope, not realizing that Ginny put a few "extra" goodies in there for him to find.

A_ s_mile slowly began to creep on his face as he noticed Ginny's penmanship.

"_Dear President Grant," _

Her handwriting was neat for a third grader. Each letter and word seemed was written with great care, and neatness. "She took her time," he said to himself. It slanted to the right, telling the President that she too was left-handed. "Another lefty. Well let's see what Miss Genevieve Lewis has to say;"

"_Hi. My name is Genevieve "Ginny" Lewis and I am in Mrs. Goldywn's third grade class at Green Mountain Elementary school, in Vermont…"_ President Grant read. He continued to read the rest of the letter not wanting to admit that it was touching his heart. It had been a long time since something struck him so deeply. This letter from this little eight year old girl did so.

When finished Ginny's letter, he called Cyrus, James, his secretary Lauren and a few others to his office. He thought of a wonderful idea for the holiday season and wanted everyone to come together to make it happen.

"Mr. President are you sure you want to do this," Cyrus asked first.

"Yes I think the country needs to believe in something again. This will give kids a reason to write and want to do better in all subject areas. Set it up Cyrus. I want to James to make an announcement tomorrow. That gives time for everyone to make the submission deadline. Everything must be postmarked by November 3rd. No email submissions they must be handwritten. "

Cyrus looked at James, and the others, not believing that President wanted to do this. James left his office first, so he could get start on a press statement. Lauren took a few notes for the President during the meeting and checked with him before she left that she covered all the bases. She was good to go, and she promptly left the Oval, to get started on the preparations.

Once the office was clear, Cyrus stood up and took in his boss. He seemed different. "Sir?

"Yes Cyrus," the President asked.

"I thought you weren't sure what you wanted to do for the holidays. What changed may I ask?"

"Let's just say I got inspired Cyrus. Make sure everything is arranged. We won't have much time. But I am sure you can handle it," the President Grinned. I hear Quincy out in the Rose Garden already," he said reaching for his jacket. "I am late for his walk."

Cyrus didn't ask any more questions, and headed out of the Oval not sure what just happened to his boss. Just as the President reached the doors that opened to the Rose Garden, Tom stepped into his office.

"What is it Tom," the President questioned. "Why can't I go out there? I hear Quincy already with his trainer. I am sure he is having a good time, but I would like to play with him."

"Sir I want you to see something first," Tom instructed and led him outside to just where he could see into the Rose Garden. President could look out and no one would know that he was there.

"Tom what is going on," as he looked out and saw Quincy running to someone that was not his trainer. She had on a white trench coat, black flat shoes, pants, and a scarf was around her hair. The President watched this woman throw a ball back and Quincy run it back to her. He would not even do this for him.

"Tom is that who I gave the Press Pass to the other day," he asked. Tom nodded.

"I guess Quincy was out here the other day, and ran up to her. The trainer noticed how he fell all over himself. She's good with him. He kind of listens to her too," Tom pointed out, making him laugh. "They kind of struck up a friendship. We didn't think you would mind Sir."

"No it's fine. It seems that Quincy clearly adores her," President Grant noted. He stood a few more minutes, hoping he would get a glimpse of her face. But instead he heard her talking to him instead;

"You are such a good boy," he heard, in the sweetest voice. "Your owner is a lucky man to have you Quincy." Her voice sounded like music to his ears.

President Grant smiled, and looked over at his agent. He was about to go down and introduce himself but she walked Quincy over to his trainer. She thanked him for letting them play together and bent down and gave him one last scratch. The dog leaned against her hand enjoying the attention.

"Bye Pumpkin," President Grant heard her say. "Be a good till our next date." The President listened to the woman and smiled. He watched her walk away, and as she approached the way she entered the Rose Garden she stopped feeling someone watching her. She lifted her scarf to cover her face, and turned around.

She stared in the direction of the Oval Office, now feeling for the first time in four days that someone was in deed watching. The trainer saw her look in their direction and waved. She waved back and looked more closely and swore she saw someone. "Oh Liv silly, it's probably just an agent making sure I didn't touch anything."

But as she turned away, she felt that same presence again. She swallowed quickly and took off back inside the way she came. President Grant was so caught up in the moment himself, he didn't realize that he could now be seen and Quincy was coming to him.

"Hey Buddy," he bent down. "Did you miss me or did that pretty lady make you forget I existed?" The trainer explained that the woman had been outside the day before and Quincy seemed to gravitate in her direction. The President didn't seem to mind but was curious of her a name.

"I'm sorry Mr. President but she never told me," Quincy's trainer explained.

He then looked down to Quincy, "Well Quincy is looks like 'First Dog' is about to become part of the White House Press Core to find out who that pretty lady is…? What do you say?"

Quincy let out a bark.

"That's Daddy's boy," President Grant said, and spent some time thinking about the mysterious woman and the letter he got from Ginny. "Maybe there is Quincy. Maybe there is….," his voice trailed off, thinking of the letter, and encounter.

Both were about to change his life forever, and for the better. Now the question remained, "Mr. President, Is There A Santa Claus?"

/

**Okay my darlings that is it. Yes Olitz saw each other…kind of. So now you know what Olivia's dream job is, her godfather and James. But most importantly, you know that Fitz is SINGLE. No kids and no wife and he is alone like Olivia.**

**I know you have questions so fire away. I'm ready. Waiting for my email to ding and dong. Don't forget to leave me plenty of #ThanksgivingLeftovers on your way out.**

**Me's**

tapp


	3. The 12 Letters of Christmas

**Hello LOVES! Happy #TonyTuesday! Did you all see him on Ellen. Holy Cow was he HOT! **

**So, here is your next installment of this Xmas Fic. I am so thrilled that everyone is enjoying thus far. I got asked when I'll post what was in Ginny's letter**_**. **_**Not for a bit yet. Don't worry. You'll know in due time.**_** (I suggest you re-read the letter section. Fitz may have dropped some #Crumbs onto the floor.)**_

**I also tried to update another story beside this one but couldn't. So if I update nothing else but this fic I hope no one minds. It is #FitzMas after all.**

**So Enjoy & Leave #Crumbs at the end. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 3: The 12 Letters of Christmas…**

**October 24, 2014**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press; the President of the United States," _James announces and steps away from the podium.

The Press Core stands up, and when President Grant makes it to stand in front of the podium, he nods and everyone sits down. Olivia is not at this Press Conference because James feels she is not ready. She has only been working in the White House for five days and feels she needs a little more time. Luckily her editor agrees and in another week or so he wants her in the briefing room.

"_Thank you," _President Grant addresses the room. _"I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here this afternoon. I know there has been some talk about what a Single President has planned for the White House this upcoming Holiday season. So let me get right to the point. Yesterday I got a letter from a little girl asking if there was a Santa Claus and if I believed in him. As of right now, I will not say if I responded, but I want her to know," _looking into the camera, "_that I got your letter."_

Emma and Alex, are spending time with their grandfather at his estate and see the news broadcast. "Papa! Papa hurry up and come look at the TV. We think President Grant is talking about Ginny's letter," the kids called out to him.

Louis comes into the room and rewinds the live broadcast. "Holy cow," he voices. "I'll be damned…,"

"Papa you are not supposed to curse," Emma chastises her grandfather. "You know Nana will make you go outside and pick at switch for cursing."

Louis chuckles. "But is it really HER letter," he wonders and listens to the rest of the Press Conference as the President continues;

"_I will not release her name, in order for her to remain some anonymity for her and her family. However I will tell you that she was informed by a close family member that I was someone she could write to; someone she could trust. It is because of her faith and trust in me, I will answer her the only way I know how." _

The Press looks around the room and to each other. Louis, Alex and Emma faces are staring at the TV willing the President to speak faster. Everyone is on bated breath, waiting to hear what he has planned. Last year he did not do well. He got slack from the Press because he was single, and how could he understand family values if he had never been married. This year the President wanted to change that view.

"What do you think he's going to do Papa," Alex asked his grandfather.

"Do you think he really got Ginny's letter," Emma asked next, pulling on his shirt.

"I don't know kids but he must have. I'll call my friend after President Grant is done talking to make sure. But I trust my gut and I whole heartedly believe that he did get Ginny's letter," Louis calmly told his grandchildren. They then turned back to the TV and listened to the President's Press Conference.

"_Due to this letter, I want her and the Nation to know she helped me make a decision on what the White House is going to do this Holiday season."_

The Press, Cyrus and James all looked around the room waiting for him to continue. Cyrus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignored it. He was thinking it was probably Louis, checking to see if the President did indeed read the letter. But Cyrus is guessing that he is figuring it out on his own.

President Grant then continues; _"The White House and myself included would like the children of the United States, and it's territories to write me and my staff. This letter MUST be handwritten and post marked by November 3__rd__. In this letter I would like the child to explain why they believe in Santa Claus. And what the true meaning of Christmas means to them, and their family. If the child submitting the letter needs helps with the penmanship, I have no problems with an older child, sibling, or friend helping out."_

The Press is silent. Emma, Alex and Louis looked at one another. Louis then asks them, "Did she write a letter to President Grant if there is a Santa Claus?"

"Papa, you know we are not supposed to tell you anything," Emma insists. Louis raises his eyes and stares at them both.

"Emma," Louis sternly calls her name. "Alex," he voices next in the same tone.

"I'm sorry Papa we can't tell you. We went over a cliff with Ginny and made a promise not to say anything until she said it was okay. Gladiators stick together Papa," Alex explained to Louis hoping he'd understand. They all turned back to the TV because the President was going to continue talking;

"Now I will take questions. I am sure you all have some," President raised his eyes and smiled at the Press Core.

A reporter than raised her hand. "Yes Mellie," President Grant called out.

"With all the letter submissions, are you going to be requesting any help," Mellie Cartright asked him sweetly. She had been hoping for an interview with him for a while now, and this would be the perfect time to get one.

"Actually that is a great question," President Grant commented, causing her to blush. "I am not only going to have my closest staff help me go through all letters, but I am going to seek one reporter's help. This reporter will help me decide on which children will become the 12 finalists."

"Twelve finalists," another reporter asked.

"Yes twelve children, not including the first, will be chosen as part of the '12 Letters of Christmas' program. This holiday letter writing is to get our children to sit down with a pad, pen or paper and want to write. Everything in today's world is done electronically. I know our schools teach penmanship, but I am hoping that the teacher's watching this will encourage their students to take the time, and sit down and write. Having good penmanship and writing skills is an important skill to have. Technology just makes us lazy which is why I am insisting ALL letters must be hand written like the letter I received."

"Mr. President," another reporter asked, "Do you know who that lucky reporter will be as of yet?"

President Grant knew this question was bound to come up. He smiled gently. "Well since I just came up with this idea yesterday, no. I will make that announcement on November 3rd." He then looks out into the crowd. "Yes Noah," he calls out to another reporter who he has a good rapport with.

"Mr. President, you said 12 finalists. What do these twelve children win, including the little girl with the first letter receive?" Noah asked President Grant.

The President smiled. "The children that are chosen, along with their families, will get something special from me. I will not divulge anything else. The Nation and the rest of the world will have to wait. "

He stopped and then looked into the cameras in the room. "Now I send this message to our nation's children; please write your letters and address them to me and 'care of' Santa Claus at the White House. The White House mail sorters will ensure those letters reach me and my staff. So getting writing America. And I leave you with this; how many of you still believe in Santa Claus? Thank you and God Bless America."

President Grant then leaves the podium, walking past Cyrus and James. They follow behind him, until Cyrus heads to his office and James goes to his. President Grant continues walking until he sees the Press Core office. He walks by the door hoping to see the young woman that was in the Rose Garden with Quincy the day before.

He sees no one he hasn't seen before. He sees an empty desk with no name tag on it. He stops someone walking by and asks, "Excuse Me but is the new White House Correspondent here. I have not met her yet and I was trying to do so," the President asks.

"I'm sorry Sir but she is out at the moment. Do you want to leave a message for her? You could leave it right here on her desk," the assistant points. President Grant looks down and sees that everything is neat and in its proper place.

"No," the President comments. "I will try to meet her another time." He then walked to his office, casually looking back in the hopes to see her again. Through the rest of the day he continues to glance out his office window in the hope that he would see her again. He even finds himself out into the Rose Garden but she does not show up.

"Now where did she go," he asks himself. The President did not ask Cyrus or James about her but he did not want anyone to know that he could be interested. He vowed to attempt to meet her anyway he could, even if he had to corner her somewhere.

**/**

"**Not a Soup Question…" 1 week Later…October 31****st**

Olivia walks into James office that morning wanting to remind him that she was leaving early so she could head home to Vermont. She promised Alex, Emma, Sebastian and Ginny that she would do her best to make it home for Halloween. She was able to submit her story to her editor early, which left only a few things left to do before she had to leave.

"You are going to be back for Monday right. That is when the President will announce which reporter he is going to choose to work with him on this event," James reminds her.

"Yes James," Olivia rolled her eyes. "He's not going to pick me you know. There are other's here that are more deserving. I haven't even been here for two weeks yet."

"You never know honey," he places his arm around her. She started to leave his office but he stopped her. "Oh by the way when President Grant makes his announcement on Monday, you are going to be in there for your first Press Conference."

"Seriously," Olivia whipped around and about fell into his couch. "But I thought my editor didn't think I was ready."

James walked to her and held her hands. "Well he wants you in there for that announcement. Now before you go, has anyone bothered you since starting your dream job?"

Olivia bit her lip and gave James a solemn look. She didn't want to admit it but there were a couple of gossip reporters and one in particular. It's the White House Press Core and she didn't think people were like that anymore. But because the President was a single man, the female reporters all wanted this chance especially to spend that time alone with him.

"Liv," James said to her. "Let me guess Mellie Cartright." Olivia's eyes met his and she sat on his couch. She told James the things this "Mellie" had said, and James was surprised. These were things not unheard since it was the White House, by the way Olivia was informed was cruel. If the President found out, he'd be upset and would take action.

"Please don't tell Uncle Cyrus," she whimpered. "I don't want to lose my job."

"Sweetheart you are not going to lose anything. You EARNED your right to be here. No one knows that you are Cyrus's godchild. Not even your editor knows that fact. Look none of it is true and if you want I can take it up with her Editor and Chief."

"No. Most of the time I just keep quite and ignore her anyway. So it's fine Uncle James. I know why she said those things to me. But don't worry she is about one step away from me handling her," Olivia voiced with conviction. "I know the type of person she is and I won't let her get to me."

James smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are so much like Cyrus and Louis."

"I know." Olivia grinned and walked to his door. "Oh my family still doesn't know about this job. I am making it a point to tell them this weekend. Uncle Cyrus hasn't said anything to my Dad has he. He's been acting strange on the phone since Monday."

James shrugged his shoulders. "No honey you told us not too. Cyrus knows better." Olivia then nodded and left James office to head to her desk. She had a few minute last things to do before leaving and a "special date" she had to keep before she left. She still had been making her trips out to the Rose Garden but never stayed long enough to see her "special man."

Olivia wanted to find out who "Quincy" belonged to, but decided against it. His handler was nice enough to let her play with him, if she was out there the same time he was. If he belonged to President Grant, then it would have been announced to the Press by now, so she figured he belonged to someone else equally important.

She sat at her desk and heard the other reporters talking about President Grant's announcement on Monday. All were hoping that he'd pick one of them, but to be honest no one knew who his choice was going to be. She chastised herself hoping it would be her, but they had never seen each other, so that was impossible.

Olivia began typing away, when Mellie leaned on her desk. "So new girl, who do you think President Grant is going to pick?"

"My name is Olivia," she looked up from her computer and finally stood up to meet her gaze. "It's not new girl and last time I checked this is NOT high school."

Mellie raised her eyes. "I was just asking a question."

"No you weren't. You were trying to make it known to me and everyone else in this room that you think he's going to choose you," Olivia placed her open palms on her desk and leaned forward to meet her gaze. Everyone was now quiet. James was coming in to check on story and stopped when he heard them talking.

"Why wouldn't he," she raised her eyes. "I've been here a while and maybe I've earned it," just as she finished this statement, Cyrus appeared and saw the two women in this heated moment. Mellie then threw out there, "Why do you think he'll pick someone else?"

Olivia knew she was trying to bate her into a pissing contest. But Cyrus trained her well and she would only bare her claws when it was the right moment. "You know Mellie that is not a soup question, now is it," Olivia raised her voice and saw Cyrus and James smiling at her. She logged out of her computer, and turned it off. She then grabbed her coat, scarf and purse and began to walk away leaving everyone stunned.

"A soup question," Mellie sneered. "What is that supposed to mean? Is this some kind of Trick because it's Halloween?"

Olivia stopped and grinned wickedly. "I don't know. If you don't know I won't tell you. But I suggest your use your investigative skills and look it up. I will give you a 'treat' since it is Halloween, it was said by Sean Connery. Have a good weekend everyone," and she turned and left the room.

Mellie stood there stunned and heard everyone giggling. "What are you all laughing at?"

Cyrus couldn't help himself. "Miss Cartright, I suggest you google the movie "Finding Forrester" and 'you tube' Miss Pope's words. I am sure you can handle that assignment before leaving. Please bring what you find to myself or the Communication Director."

"Yes Mr. Beene," she sweetly commented. "I'll let you know what find out."

"Good," and with that Cyrus winked at James and left the room, grinning from ear to hear. "She is going to be just fine here. I have nothing to worry about."

**/**

"**Ask Anything You Want…"**

On Olivia's way out, she saw the agent that knew who she was. "Hello Ma'am." She nodded, greeted him, and placed a bag with a homemade pumpkin muffin inside. The agent responded, "You don't have to Ma'am."

"You got me this pass to go out into the Rose Garden in order to clear my head. You trusted me not to seek out your boss. I have not bothered President Grant in any way. It's the least I can do, Agent…," she stopped.

"Stanton Ma'am," Tom replied, with a smile. "Thank you." He then moved out of her way so she could take a quick walk out in the Rose Garden before she left home. She threw her scarf over her head, and began to walk into the garden, but stopped when she heard a male baritone voice sweetly talking to someone.

She stopped before she could be seen, and peaked around the corner. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was none other than the President of the United States playing with the dog. "Come on boy, go and get it," she heard him say as he threw the ball. Olivia smiled and leaned against the pillar watching them both play.

President Grant had his jacket and tie off. The top buttons of his shirt were undone. Under his light blue dress shirt, she could see his toned chest, and biceps. As he turned around, to get Quincy to chase after him, her eyes travelled to his broad shoulders, and sculpted neck muscles.

When she noticed his hair, her mouth feel open. "Wow look at that hair," she whispered. "I'd love to run my fingers through it just once."

Just as the last words left her mouth, the President and Quincy ran by her, causing her to duck down. Quincy felt her presence and instead of running after his owner, he stopped and went directly to her. The dog immediately started whining, and whimpering because he missed her the few days.

"Quincy go." Olivia told him, after scratching him. "I can't be seen."

President Grant heard Quincy having a fit and walked over to wear they were. He stopped when he saw the scarfed women's back to him, bent down. Quincy rolled over baring his stomach to her. He was only two feet away, and just the sound of her voice talking to his dog, warmed his heart.

"Oh Pumpkin," Olivia cooed to Quincy, rubbing his belly. "You are such a sweetheart." She bent down and let him lick her face.

He listened to her a few moments. Olivia was so caught up in Quincy's affections, she didn't notice that the President was directly behind her, mesmerized by her every move and voice. He could not even seen her face but that voice has been in his thoughts, and dreams since he heard it the week prior.

President Grant, was about to make his presence known to Olivia but paused when he heard, "Oh Honey, I wish I could find a guy as sweet as you. Everyone needs someone loyal and loving in their life," causing the President's heart to break. "You're owner is a lucky man to have you. I wonder who he is by the way…"

"That would be me Miss…," the President finally voiced behind her.

"Shit," Olivia said, as she had to stop herself from falling forward onto the ground. The President chuckled, making her even more nervous. She now realized that Quincy belonged to none other than President Fitzgerald Grant. She quickly covered her face, with her scarf before she stood up, only leaving her brown eyes visible. Her legs were shaky and her breathing increased.

"Are you going to turn around so we can finally meet? You did kind of steal my dog, you know," he voiced in a teasing tone. "And I did grant you this special pass to come out here so I think it's time we meet. Don't you?"

She could hear the playfulness in his voice and it made her smile. Olivia shook her head "no" unable to follow through with his request. He stepped closer. He must have been a foot away from her body or less. The butterflies that were beginning to form in his stomach were like no other he's ever experienced around a woman.

He saw her take a step to leave the Rose Garden. She wanted to bolt because of the warnings she had gotten from the other reporters and her Editor and Chief about interacting with the President. Her eyes dotted around the garden trying to find a way to get out.

Olivia places her foot to move away from him but President Grant stops her. "Please don't go," she hears the need in his voice. "I just," he pauses. "I normally don't seek reporters out, but I really want to know who you are. Please look at me?" From what she had been told, she was not supposed to interact with him, unless he requested her presence for an interview.

"Please," she heard him say again in the softest voice. His voice was calm, attempting to put her at ease. She looked around and saw Tom and the other agents smiling. They would not let her out of there until she spoke to the President.

He heard her let out a labored breath. Quincy began to nudge her to turn around to face him. She placed her head down. As she finally spun her body around, he was less than a foot away. Her scarf was just over her forehead, so he still could not see her eyes. "Now look at me."

She reluctantly lifted her head, and when her brown eyes met his blue eyes, her purse dropped to the ground, along with the ball he had in his hands. Olivia and the President breathing became labored as they locked eyes. She saw him swallow quickly, and give her a faint, but soft smile.

The smile reach his eyes, causing a sparkle to appear. She titled her head and couldn't help to smile back at him in return. Olivia knew he could tell she was smiling because, she watched him place his hands in his pockets, and relax.

"Hi," President Grant said first. She nodded her head back to him as a response unable to say anything. "Aren't you going to say Hi back?"

Olivia shook her head "no." She watched him squint trying to figure out her reason why.

"You think you are not supposed to talk to me, right," President Grant said next. He watched her look change from fear, to how did he know that. He visually sighed not sure who would tell her such a thing. "Well let me set the record straight. You are allowed to talk to me. You didn't seek me out for anything. We are just two people having a conversation."

He watched her bend down and pick up her purse. She pulled out her phone and found the 'app' she was looking for. She wrote down with the stylus, "Really" and showed it to him.

He laughed out loud for the first time in a long time. "Yes really," he playfully replied back.

She wrote, "I won't get into trouble talking to you, Mr. President," and showed him her phone.

"Nope. I promise but only if you sit with me and talk," he winked. Before she could answer, he said, "Sit with me for one minute. Then I'll let you leave." He backed up and showed her the bench.

"One minute," she wrote, making him smile.

He let her walk by. He smelt her sweet perfume, and let it flow into his lungs. "God she smells good," he whispered. Olivia heard him and blushed. She stood in front of the bench and he let her sit first. He then sat next to her. He turned his body to face her and she was looking forward.

"Are you the new reporter," he asked and he watched her nod. "Do you like it," and he nodded 'yes." Normally reporters couldn't stop asking questions but he found it amazing that he could not get this one to talk to him. He would find it annoying, but it mesmerized him even more.

He leaned forward and Olivia finally faced him. He gave her the sweetest smile, making her stomach turn upside down. She almost spoke but stopped herself. "What," the President asked.

She looked around the Rose Garden and wrote down, "Thank you for allowing me to come out here Sir."

"Your welcome. I was promised you wouldn't bother me and I thank you for that. Most reporters won't leave me alone, but you are not like the others," he softly said to her latching his eyes onto hers. "Are you from the middle east?"

"No," she wrote down. "I just don't want to get into trouble for talking to you without permission." She then wrote down everything she was told about talking to him and what could happen. He saw a tear come down her face, let out a breath. He had a good idea who did this, and would take care of it in time.

She saw him reach over and looked up before he touched her. "No one is going to cause you any trouble for seeing me. You have MY permission to talk to me anytime you want," causing her to raise her eyes.

"What's the catch," she wrote and showed him her phone. He laughed again, and it turned her insides to mush.

"Tell me your name," he scooted closer. "You won't let me see your face and now I understand why. I'll let it slide this time because today is Halloween. But there are no cameras out here. So what is your name?"

She shifted on the bench and watched him scoot closer. "What your name," he asked in the most hopeful voice she had ever heard out of man. Olivia started to write it down but he placed his hand over her phone. "No. I want to hear you say it."

"B.." she began to whisper completely tongue tied.

"Say your name," he moved his hand away and hovered it close to hers. Her breathing increased and she knew there was no way out of it. Just as she was about to answer him, her phone dinged. She looked down and realized she had to go to make her flight.

"I have to go," she wrote quickly, and showed it to him.

"I'll let you ask me anything on the record if you tell me your name," President Grant said next. She raised her eyes and watched him closely. Olivia raised her eyes, and almost couldn't believe what he said. "Yes anything?"

She wrote, "Do I get to ask the question first?"

President Grant leaned back and laughed. "Yes I allow it."

She reached into her purse and pulled something small. Olivia took a deep breath and placed the item in his lap. President Grant look down and saw a perfectly wrapped Pumpkin cupcake in Halloween wrapped film there. He was completely shocked and picked it up to examine it.

"Do you like Pumpkin Sir," he finally heard her say.

The biggest smile spread across his face. This was not the question he expected and it only made him want to know everything about her more. Underneath the scarf, her bashful smile matched his. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she waited for his answer. "Yes it's my favorite…for the record. But how did YOU know that. I never told anyone."

She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away. He stood up immediately and stood in front of her, blocking her path. "Wait your name," the President voiced out of breath. "Any woman who just knows I love pumpkin is worth my time and so much more. So a name…any name will do…as long as it's yours."

Before he got the chance say another word he heard, "Liv."

"Excuse me," the President voiced in confusion.

"My. Name. Is. Liv," she said again, locking eyes with his. "Goodbye Mr. President," and before he could formulate a coherent thought she dashed around him and was gone. He turned just in enough time to see her stop, look back and see him, staring at her speechless. He swallowed quickly and watched her disappear.

Tom came over and asked if he was okay. "Yes I'm fine, I think. She's…"

"Sir?"

"Perfect. Liv, her name is Liv," he repeated feeling dizzy and like the wind was just knocked out of him. He looked down and saw that her initials were on the tag on the muffin. He picked it read "O.P."

"Okay Miss O.P, time for me to find out who you really are," President Grant said as he walked back in the Oval Office ready to do some investigative reporting of his own…

**/**

***Boom Goes the Dynamite…LOL**

**Well geez #Pumpkin I am just going to leave you all here. #OlitzMet! Woo who. Our sexy POTUS met the "Scarfed Woman" and now he has a name. Was it everything you ever dreamed? Now he's on a mission to find her? Will he succeed?**

**Oh if you are wondering why she is hiding herself from him, it because she really was told talking to the President without his consent, could cost her the job. Olivia is afraid is someone finds out, she'll lose her dream. But not only is James aware of that fact but Fitz is as well. We'll see how he handles that down the road. **

**I am also writing "The President" in these opening chapters instead of Fitz because it makes it sound more formal. Olivia hasn't been asked to say his name yet, but the next chapter I may make the transition into "Fitz," for your reading pleasure. **

**So leave me some #DeliciousCrumbs if you want more…**

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins…Me's**


	4. The Christmas Scarf

**Well Hello Darlings. Here is your next chapter of this Xmas Fic. As you can tell I am writing it like crazy because I want to keep it with the season. Lord knows we need some #OlitzXmasCheer. **

**Oh things may get HOT in here so be prepared. And don't have anything in your hands by the end. I don't want any broken electronics.**

**Take care and Happy Reading…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 4: The Christmas Scarf…**

October 31, 2014…Oval Office

As The President walked back into the Oval Office, his mind could not begin to focus on anything but the beautiful woman that literally just blew into his life. Yes he did not see her face. But there was something about her eyes giving her a child-like innocence he had not encountered on a woman before.

His mother has told him, a woman's eyes were the window into her soul – her inner most thoughts and dreams. He heard her tell Quincy that she longed for someone to love – to be true to her, the way his dog had been. It left him wondering, if she was 'alone' like he had been.

How can someone with such inner beauty be alone? With one look, she rendered the Powerful Man in the World speechless? He was tongue-tied, dizzy, shaky, and unable to form a coherent thought. Reporters never made him nervous, but this one left him a mess.

He smiled thinking how he felt like the most awkward boy in class, asking to sit next to the most popular girl in school. When she sat next to him, and their eyes met, he found himself pulled further into an abyss he never wanted to be rescued from. He felt as if he was being pulled further into the light.

In her round, doe-like, chocolate eyes, he not only found something he had been searching for but he found a salt-of-the-earth honesty. As a reporter, she was trained to be honest. However the softness he found within them, left him entranced and left him wanting more.

As he stood at his desk in a haze from their meeting, he totally zoned out that Tom was speaking. Tom finally stood in front of him and asked, "Sir, will you be needing anything else?"

President Grant knew for the first time in his life he could answer that question. Tom saw the smile creep on his face and shook his head from side to side. "I am sorry Sir but I can't help you out right now. I heard from the agents they saw her leave the grounds. But something tells me she'll be back."

"Oh," he solemnly replied. He glanced over at the pumpkin cupcake he placed in the center of his desk. Fitz almost did not want to open the packaging. It was wrapped perfectly, along with the bow.

He touched the delicate ribbon, rubbing his fingers over the "OP." Tom watched him deep in thought in new his boss already had it bad. "Sir, do you want me to get the doctor. You look like you have it bad."

President Grant broke out laughing. "No Tom. I think I'm on my own right now. I can handle it," he sighed. "She just left me wanting more, that's all."

"That's a woman intent Sir. They give you _just enough_ and leave you craving more." He looked down at the cupcake. "Would you like me to get you some milk?"

The President chuckled. "No Tom. I'm fine thank you. I am going to save this for later. But see what you can do to figure out who she is. I have to find her."

"Sir she works here," pointing out. "I don't think she'll be too hard for you to find."

"Yes I'm aware. But there is a reason she's hiding her face from me. Someone told her that she is NOT allowed to talk to me. Which you know is NOT the case. She is a reporter and has to talk to me if I request it. But for her to fear it, in that manner, makes me want to protect her. I have an idea who wants her to stay away. See if you can find out anything. If you have to, bring James by to see me," President Grant instructed.

"Yes Sir. May I say though, she is beautiful," Tom voiced cautiously.

"Yes," he said moving to the window. "She's everything," his voice sounded as if it was floating on a cloud. "Oh can you also have Lauren clear some time in my schedule for next week. I have to chose a reporter by Monday and I need the time for us to work together already in my schedule."

Tom nodded. As he walked out the Oval office door that opened to the Rose Garden, Quincy ran out after him. "Quincy," Tom scolded and instructed President Grant that he would get him. Tom found him behind a bush in the rose garden, sniffing something.

"Come here boy," Tom called. Quincy came running over with something in his mouth. "What do you have here," he asked and smiled when he saw what it was. "Let's go give it to the President?"

Tom brought Quincy back inside and the white Golden Retriever, wagging his tail, hitting it on the desk. The President came around to the front and saw Tom smiling at both of them. "Tom?"

"Look down Sir," Tom instructed. "It seems Quincy found something for you, to help you on your quest."

Furrowing his brows and bent down to Quincy. He sat down and once President Grant had him release the item into his hand. His mouthed dropped open, and he grinned from ear to ear. In bated breath, he could not believe this was out there. Luckily Quincy did not tear the item and it looked perfectly fine.

He stood up and Quincy stretched out and relaxed on the seal on the carpet in the Oval. President Grant, looked at Tom. "Tom this is…,"

"Yes Sir. It's Liv's," he paused hearing his boss's sigh, "Scarf."

Without a second thought, the President murmured "Livy," causing Tom to grin next to him.

"It must have blown off when she took off running. She was high tailing pretty fast to get out of there. You obviously had a huge effect on her," he playfully said to The President.

"I am used to reporters running to me, not going in the other direction," he dreamingly replied. "She unlike any reporter, or woman I've ever met. I've never seen her face, but I can't stop thinking about her. I…" he was at a loss for words.

"You'll see her again Mr. President. I want you to know Sir that it's good to see you happy."

"Thank you, and please don't say anything to anyone about us meeting," President Grant urged.

"You have my word Sir. I'm always on your side. You're My President," Tom said to his boss with conviction. President Grant smiled and appreciated everything they discussed. Tom then excused himself and allowed his boss to try and get some work done for the rest of the day.

He saw the other agents outside his office and sternly told them, "Say nothing to anyone Gentlemen." The agents agreed and went on with the rest of their day.

**/**

**Vermont Trick or Treating…**

"Honey," Olivia's sister whimpered, as she felt her husband's lips grace her neck. "We can't do this right now. Liv will be here any minute."

"Mo she just called from the airport. She won't be here for another 30 minutes at least. So stop talking and allow me to get to work," Tom moaned into his wife's neck.

"Tom we can't," attempting to push her husband away, but was losing the battle. "The kids are upstairs and we have to get their costumes ready for tonight. The treat bags are not done, and we still have to order pizza for dinner. This," feeling her husband pressed up against her, "can wait till later."

"No," he lifted his wife of ten years on the counter. Tom opened her legs and began to touch her intimately. "You said we could try." His hand skimmed the band of her panties and as he moved closer, he felt her already eager for an encounter.

Tom took her hands and moved them to his belt. Mo was fighting, but her resolve was weakening as she felt her his hand inside her panties. "Thomas," she moaned. "We can't. I said we could try for another baby. I didn't mean right this second."

"But I don't want to wait till later," Tom began to slide down her panties till they hit the floor. He undid his pants and began to pull himself out to enter her. "Tell me you want me to stop," as he rubbed against her.

"Oh God," she cried out. She dug her nails into his back.

"Tell me you want me to stop," he kissed her deeply causing her legs to open wider. "Let me get you pregnant right now. It can be our little secret. No one has to know."

Mo cried out as she felt just the tip of him enter her. She clung to him as she heard, "Hey where are my favorite Pumpkins," out of Olivia as she came in the front door.

"Shit," Tom and Mo both scrambled to fix themselves in the kitchen. Olivia waltzed into the kitchen seeing her sister and brother in law, beat red. Mo was standing in front of the counter and Tom was turned away. Olivia eyed them cautiously, thinking she just walked in on something.

"Hey Sis, Tom," she greeted them.

"Hi," they both said at the same time. She raised her eyes. Just as she was going to walk out of the room she saw something on the floor. "I have some great news but before I do, I wanted to tell my sister I never would have thought you would have stooped to that level."

Mo squinted. "What level," causing Tom to turn around and face her also.

Olivia walked up them both and bent down. She lifted her thong in the air and waved it in front of them both. "You wearing a thong. So am I going to be an auntie again?" Both blushed ten shades of red. "You may want to put on a better pair Sis, so you don't walk around with a wedge all night."

"Olivia," Mo screamed.

"Keep me posted," she winked at them both. "I'm going to see my nephew and godchild. I can only handle rated "G" things right now."

The moment she turned away she heard her sister and brother in law break out laughing in the kitchen. "Thomas Lewis I TOLD this was a bad idea," Mo scolded him. "You are not touching me for a week."

"WHAT," Olivia heard Tom yell. "Thanks Liv."

"No problem," Olivia said back and went and spent time with Ginny and Sebastian. They snuggled on the sofa until pizza showed up. Once the finished dinner, they got the kids dressed and met Sabrina and Jared for trick or treating.

Since Sabrina and Jared bought their kids pajamas with them, and it was a Friday, they combined forces and had a sleep over. Jared and Tom made forts in the boy's rooms to sleep and a "Princess Tent" for Emma and Ginny. The kids were asleep by 9:30.

Mo brought some tea into the living room, while everyone got ready for bed. Once Olivia's brother and sister with their spouses were seated she decided to tell them the news;

"I have something to tell you," Olivia blurted out.

"Oh my god you're pregnant. Daddy is going to kill you," Mo said first. "And you were giving me crap."

"Mo I don't have a boyfriend. And even if I did we would be waiting while before we…," she blushed.

"Before you got some pepperoni," Sabrina blurted out next, making the entire room erupt in laughter.

"Sabrina," Olivia screamed throwing a pillow at her. Her brother blocked it but ticked her instead.

"Guys come on, this is important," Olivia then pleaded. "I got it."

"Got what," Jared asked. Olivia then took out her official White House hard pass and handed it to him. He saw her picture, the DC Times Logo, and looked back at her in shock. "You got it!"

He showed it to Tom, and got up and kissed her cheek. "Seriously?"

"Yes," she answered in bated breath.

"Like this is real," Tom asked again.

"Yup," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me see that," Mo and Sabrina said at the same time. The saw the pass and yelled. "HOLY SHIT YOU WORK AT THE WHITE HOUSE!"

"Yes," she blushed. Mo and Sabrina then rushed and hugged her to death. This was her dream and she got the job. She had been saying that one day she'd work in the White House for the President or in some other way.

"Wait how long," Sabrina replied curious to know how long she had been keeping this secret.

"I started last Monday. It will be two weeks on Monday," she admitted.

Mo stared at her. "You mean you are just telling us now," Olivia nodded. "Libby!"

"I didn't want to jinx it okay. And no one knows I'm Uncle Cy's Godchild. Not even my editor. James knows but he's family."

"Wait have you seen HIM," Sabrina looked at Olivia.

"HIM?"

"President Grant, I hear he's pretty freaking hot in person," causing Jared to roll his eyes next to her. "What he is?"

"Sabrina," Jared scolded her.

"Oh hush. You know I'm a mess when it comes to that man," she said fanning herself making everyone laugh. "He's my one celebrity screw."

"Oh my gosh Nina," Olivia erupted in the biggest fit of giggles.

"What he'd be mine too," Mo admitted getting a shove from Tom. "But don't worry baby, I have eyes only for you." She then turned back to her little sister. "So have you seen him?"

"Kind of," Olivia bit her lip. Mo raised her eyes. "I saw him from a far away. It wasn't a very good look okay. But he looked nice."

"Nice," Sabrina scolded her. "You don't call the most eligible man on the planet, nice Libs. If you get close you have to get a selfie with him."

"Girl you crazy," Olivia blushed. "I am not going to ask the Leader of the Free World to take a selfie with me. That's insane. He'll think I'm some kind of freak."

"You are a reporter, aren't you," Tom raised his eyes. "Hell I am sure he's been asked a lot worse by anchors."

"My family is insane," Olivia grumbled out, finishing her drink.

"But you are going to meet him right," Sabrina asked again. "Doesn't he meet all the reporters in the White House?"

"I don't know," raising her voice in annoyance. "Look don't say anything to Momma and Daddy yet. I want to surprise them during Sunday dinner. And we are NOT telling any of the kids until Thanksgiving? I want it to be a surprise."

Everyone agreed and continued to ask her questions about the White House. They wanted to know what it looked like, how it was to work there, if anyone bothered her, and of course gossip. Olivia told them what she could leaving out her encounter with the Most Powerful Man in World.

As it crept closer to midnight she bid everyone a good night and went to her room. She checked on all the kids, and slowly closed her door. Once in her room, she slid into bed and thought about President Grant. She should have left the Rose Garden before Quincy found her, but once he did it was too late.

Thinking back on it now, she realized how silly it probably was to hide her face from him. He was going to find out who she was sooner or later. But the warning she had gotten not to seek him out, stuck clearly in her mind. It wasn't just one person who told her to stay away from The President. It was few reporters she assumed were close to Mellie, and her newspaper.

James told her it was bull shit, she would not lose her job from "just" talking to him, but she still had to be careful. She was the "new kid" on the block, and one wrong move could cost her the job of a lifetime. But as her mind wandered back to their encounter, she felt those same butterflies return to her stomach.

How he spoke to her, made her insides warm and heart flutter. This man had the most soothing and seductive voice she had ever heard. While they sat and "talked," he spoke to her like she was just a girl, who caught his attention. The pleading in his voice, when he asked her to stay and not go, caused her to sigh in the bed.

Then when he asked her name. The President told her she could ask him anything she wanted, if she just told him her name. She blurted out her "Pumpkin" question after placing the cupcake in his lap. It was not what he expected her to ask, but how he looked at her afterwards, she swore nothing else existed but them in that moment.

It was like her voice pulled him out this darkness he had been living in. The sparkle in his eyes melted her heart, and caused bubbles in her stomach. He made her nervous, but calmed her all at the same time. She never felt a connection like that to anyone.

And then when he asked her name a second time. There was something about his voice that drew her closer in that moment. The tenderness, and hopefulness in his words. He hoped she would tell him, because if she did not, his heart would break.

"Liv," she remembered saying. She closed her eyes and saw his face. From his cheeks, to the bright blue his eyes changed to, caused her breath to hitch. His breathing changed, and everything about him relaxed.

Olivia had always been a romantic, but to be thinking that this man would want her, when he could have any woman, was crazy. "Oh gosh girl," she chastised herself. "You are crazy to think he'd want someone like you."

But she couldn't erase their moment from her thoughts. "This can't be real," she told herself. "What happened between him and I was a fluke? He was just being nice because of Quincy."

She looked up at the ceiling, ominously. Anytime she closed her eyes she heard HIS voice, and saw his eyes. His blue eyes, rooted her in a place she didn't know think existed. She felt that he saw her – but it made no sense. How could he see her, if he doesn't know anything about her? They had just met, but she felt like she had known him longer.

"This is crazy," she whispered in the dark, and tried to sleep. But little did Olivia Pope know, that at the White House, the President of the United States, was in his bed doing the exact the same thing – thinking of only her.

**/**

**November 3, 2014**

"**And The Reporter Is…"**

After Olivia's return home to DC from Vermont, she found herself extremely anxious about going to work that morning. She had spoken to her editor earlier, and she encouraged her that she would do great. They agreed that she would not ask the President any questions, she would only be in the briefing room to observe how things worked.

"But do you think I am ready," she asked her Editor and Chief.

"I do. I have heard nothing but glowing things from the White House about your first two weeks there. Everyone really likes you, and your pumpkin cupcakes," her boss teased. "I knew I should have waited till after the holidays to release you."

"Very funny Ma'am. Next time I bake, I'll save you some," Olivia playfully answered.

"Good thing. Now when you enter that Briefing Room remember who you are and that you are the best. Show them who Olivia Pope really is," her boss reminded her. "I'll be watching when President Grant makes his announcement."

Olivia grinned. "Do you know who is picking?"

"Yes I've heard a rumor through the grape line," her Editor voiced in displeasure.

"Oh," Olivia replied in a raised voice. She listened to her Boss on the other line and knew who it was. "Well there's hope he'll pick someone else."

Her boss smiled at her optimism. "Yes Olivia there is always hope. Good luck and I'll be looking for you on TV." They then said goodbye and she finished getting ready for work. She kept changing her mind on what to wear but found the perfect suit in the back of her closet.

"White, hm..," she paused. She had been saving it for a special occasion and this day would be perfect. Not many people could carry off white as well as she did. Her Editor loved her sense of fashion and if she was going to be on camera, this would be perfect. She then straightened her hair, lightly applied her makeup, and left for work.

When she arrived at her desk, she saw her scarf neatly folded in the middle. She looked over at Ethan and asked where it came from. "I don't know Liv. It was there when I got here. Did you lose it?"

"I guess so," she answered. There was picture of a Golden Retriever underneath it causing her eyes to shoot up. She placed her hand over her face to hide her smile. "It couldn't be. Did HE really have it?"

She shook of the notion of the Leader of the Free world having her scarf and finished on her morning assignments. She wanted to have everything done so she could be ready for her first Briefing.

As her the afternoon grew closer, she heard more rumors through the press room of the President's choice. The reporter was already boasting playing coy that it was not her. But she had gotten word from her own editor that it looked like it would be her to work closely with the President over the next coming weeks.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and kept working at her desk until it was time to go into the Press Room. As she continued working, President Grant was in the Oval, arguing with his Chief of Staff. "Sir come on HER!"

"Cyrus you are the one that told her editor this may happen. If I don't go in there in pick her, there could be a problem," President Grant reminded him.

"You know she is trying to get more than a story from you," Cyrus countered. "She has a reputation."

"So I've heard. But it won't happen. I'll limit my time and only bring her in if needed. She'll do what I tell her. If not, she'll be removed from the White House," President Grant sternly told Cyrus. "I know what she's after and I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole."

Cyrus chuckled. "But are you sure?"

"Yes, come on let's go," President Grant said to his Chief of Staff.

"Oh Sir, here is the name of the new reporter observing in the Briefing room today. She is not going to ask any questions, but when you see a new face, you will at least know her name," Cyrus told the President handing him a piece a paper with the reporter's name written on it.

The President glances at it briefly and places the piece of paper in his pocket. The doors to the Press Room opens and he steps inside. He steps to the podium and begins his announcement;

"_Good Afternoon. I know you are all have been on pins and needles so to speak wondering who my choice is going to be for the '12 Letters of Christmas' campaign. With my Chief of Staff's help, and we have come to an agreement." _

"_I have placed a lot of thought into the person that will receive this once and lifetime opportunity. This reporter is proven to be trustworthy. Their Editor and Chief has down nothing be sing their praises; noting that they would be perfect for me to work along side."_

The Press Room is so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone is waiting on bated breath on his choice. Everyone is looking one female in particular. She smiles and looks ahead at the President, knowing this could be her moment to shine.

President Grant places his hand in his pocket and touches the piece of paper from Cyrus. He recalls the name, and then remembers his encounter from Friday. He finds it odd but and continues; "_Now the reporter's name is," _he scans the room one more time, feeling a presence he did not feel before.

His eyes catch a woman in a white suit, towards the back of the room. She is standing in a corner trying not to get noticed. He scans over her briefly but something grabs his attention before he looks away. His eyes dart back and he sees the same scarf that has was left in the Rose Garden only three days prior. His eyes then travel up to her face, and their eyes lock and the entire Press Room fades away.

She touches the scarf, and gives The President of the United States a shy smile, knowing he NOW knows who she is. The Scarfed woman and she are one in the same. She bits her lips, and brings her tablet up, reading to write the name down he is about to announce.

She mouths "Hi," to him, and quickly looks away unable to hold his gaze any longer.

Realizing now who she is and without a second thought he recites the name, _"Olivia Pope. Olivia Pope is the reporter I choose to work with on this very special holiday assignment,"_ causing the entire room to turn and look in her direction.

**/**

"**Live. Breathe and Eat…"**

As soon as Olivia's name is announced by the President, she drops everything to the floor and stares at him. Most of the reporters are clapping, but there are some that feel she does not deserve this honor. She had only been in the White House for two weeks. Now everyone in the room is wondering how she scored this assignment.

In an attempt to get the eyes off her, President Grant calls the room to order and answers questions. James stands next to her and congratulates her. She meets Cyrus's eyes and he begins to wonder what the hell happened.

While the President is answering questions she slips out the room. The moment she leaves, he senses her absence. He ends the Press conference, and begins to scan the room for her. No one has seen her and after a few minutes he goes to his Chief of Staff's office.

As The President approaches he hears a woman's voice and Cyrus. He realizes the door is partially open and stays there for a moment. "You told me I had the job Cyrus. What the hell happened?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know Mellie," Cyrus annoying replies. "I don't make these kinds of decisions."

"Well get President Grant to change his mind. The New Girl doesn't does not deserve this assignment. The President needs someone with class, style, and knows what she is doing." Mellie orders.

"Oh and why is that," Olivia said coming into another door with James. "You think I'm a baby or something."

James went and stood by Cyrus not sure they were ready for this encounter.

Mellie turns to Olivia, "You don't deserve this job."

"Oh and you do but it seems that President Grant CHOSE me NOT you," Olivia reminded her.

"That can be fixed with one phone call," Mellie shot. "You are going tell him you are NOT ready for this Miss Pope. Your editor wants you to pass on this assignment and feels that a more seasoned reporter is right for the job. The problem with you is..."

Unknown to Mellie and Olivia, the President steps into the room and slides into a corner where he can't be seen. He was about to say something but was struck by Olivia's next words, rendering him speechless.

"I am not screwing my boss," causing the entire room to stare at both women with open mouths. President Grant had to cover his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

Without missing a beat, Olivia then said. "I will do NO such thing MELLIE. Family values matter to Republicans Mellie it's why they vote for who they vote for. You and President Grant working together would look cold, distant and dead. Where is President Grant by the way," she finished not looking behind her to see that he was in the room.

"You and the President would be standing ten feet away from each other in doorways not looking at each other. A blizzard of cold air would be coming in. The President does not want to work with a frigid shrew like you who hates children and would only use them as pawns to further her career," Olivia bellows in her direction.

President Grant smiles as he leans against the wall in the room, in complete awe of the beautiful woman before him. This was not the same shy, demur person he met the other day. Cyrus and James know he is there but Mellie and Olivia do not.

"You have no right to speak to me that way," Mellie fires. "You have no business working with him. This was MY assignment."

"Oh no," she walks up to her and gets right into her face. Cyrus gulps and James holds his hand. President Grant eyes are about come out of his head at her next words;

"The President should like who he is working with. Not a big stiff who only wants this assignment to get into his pants. The parents of these children are going to want to invite you in for dinner, not keep you out in the cold. I am here as a favor to my Editor and Chief Shonda Rhymes. I am good. I am brilliant. I would live, eat, breath President Fitzgerald Grant III every minute of every day. The President would be lucky to have me. You are just jealous that you didn't get chosen Mellie and…" she is about to say more but she hears.

"She's right very astute. I agree with every word she said Miss Cartright," President said finally making his presence known. Both woman turned to face him, and Olivia felt her face heat up realizing that he was probably in the room the entire time.

He nodded to Olivia and then turned to Mellie. "I made my choice Miss Cartright. Please go inform your editor."

"Yes Mr. President," she kindly responses and quickly exits.

He then turns his attention to Cyrus and James who are grinning from ear to ear at that epic read Olivia gave Mellie. "We need the room."

"Sir you have a meeting," Cyrus reminded him.

"Cyrus we need the room. James…," the President looked at them both, they reluctantly left the room.

As Cyrus walked by Liv, he mouthed, "You'll be fine. Show him who you are." Olivia weakly smiled at Cyrus and walked over to the window placing distance between her and the President.

She heard the door close and knew it was just them alone. Olivia felt his eyes on her. Her entire body began to warm knowing that he was watching her. She looked down and saw her scarf around her neck. Olivia played with it and felt herself wanting to cover her face again.

"Don't even think about it," she heard the President chastise from behind. "Are you going to look at me?"

Olivia turned around and finally met his gaze. Her fingers played with her scarf, feeling open and exposed for the first time around him.

"There you are," he said feeling himself alive again for the first time since their last meeting.

Their eyes connected and she felt drawn to him immediately. She flushed in embarrassment as she saw him approach her. He walks over and slowly pulls the scarf from her neck, allowing it to drop onto the floor. Her mouth hung open.

"I don't think we need that anymore," he muttered, causing her to blush. He stepped closer. "Look at me," he pleaded. She looked into his ice blue eyes. He was now only a foot away from her. "And you are," he finally said.

"Pope. Olivia Pope," she swallows quickly. "Hi."

"Hi."

**/**

***Drops off Xmas Cookies and runs.**

**Yes my Xmas Darlings that is it. You were right Olivia was going to be the reporter he was going to choose. But I hope I made you sweat it out a little.**

**So did you like that EPIC Mellie read? God that was FREAKING AWESOME to write. ;-)**

**Well leave me #CookieCrumbs galore if you want more. The more I get, the sooner you get their first REAL conversation. If I get A LOT of reviews. I'll update quicker.**

**Me's**


	5. Thanksgiving Notes

**Well Hello Loves. Happy #SnowyThursday. Here your new chapter. I wanted to warn you that in this chapter you get 2 time jumps. It's nothing major. TRUST ME you didn't miss any Olitz Mush Gush. I did it for a reason and by the end you will LOVE me for it. **

**So leave me PLENTY of #Milk&Cookies if you are eager for more. If my email goes bananas I'll update early. So #HandleIt baby. Bring on the #Dings, #Blings, and #Dongs.**

**Happy Reading…Me's.**

**/**

**Chapter 5: Thanksgiving Notes…**

"Mr. President," Olivia formally addressed him. Her voice was now firm and showing him respect. He was taken back, by her sudden change of demeanor. It was attempt to remain professional with him, to put aside her feelings. But the way he was looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes, made her insides turn to mush.

He titled his head from side to side, giving her the softest smile. He dimples displayed on the side of his face. As she looked upon him, Olivia saw the same twinkle in his eyes, she first noticed a few days prior. He placed his hands in his pants, and leaned backwards on one leg, watching her intently.

"Liv," he repeated the name she gave to him on Halloween. He made it sound so warm, and loving, bringing her thoughts to anything but where they should be. She was trying extremely hard to be the reporter, because he was now her boss. He watched her bite her lip to hide her nervousness. But instead it caused a bigger smile to appear on his face.

In the attempt to ease the tension that was growing between them, he asked "Would you come with me somewhere." She raised her eyes. "I promise I think it may be easier to talk. No cameras," he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Mr. President, I really need to call my editor," she replied in just. He could hear the apprehension in her voice and needed her to relax. "I am sure she really wants to talk to me right now. My phone has been buzzing like crazy. I should talk to her." She was sure her family was calling also but would deal with them later.

President Grant walked over to Cy's desk and asked for an outside line. He handed the phone to her and she placed the call to Mrs. Rhymes. The President stood back and watched as the phone connected. "Mrs. Rhymes?"

"Oh my God Liv how the hell did you get this assignment," her Editor asked. "I thought he was going to pick someone else. I didn't realize that you met him."

"It just kind of happened Ma'am," Olivia replied looking at the President. "To be honest I am not sure why President Grant picked me."

"Because I heard you were the best," the President spoke next. It was loud enough for her Editor to hear.

"Wait is he with you now," Olivia was asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia replied, blushing seeing him watching her every move. Then before she could even ask the next question, President Grant asked her if her Editor would like to speak to him. Mrs. Rhymes heard him and of course couldn't refuse.

Olivia handed him the phone. "Mrs. Rhymes," he answered. His voice was firm, filled with conviction and authority. His total demeanor change, as began to speak to her editor.

They chatted for a minute or two and President Grant assured her that he chose correctly in this assignment. Mrs. Rhymes would pass her new assignments to someone else, and allow her to finish the ones she had started. Then all her time would be devoted to working with the President and his 12 days of Christmas campaign.

"So Mrs. Rhymes, when she finishes all her work for you, she'll be ALL mine," he said staring directly into Olivia's eyes. It wasn't what he said, but how it said it. He dipped his voice, and it was by far the sexiest thing she ever heard. The entire mood in the room change, as she felt the electricity between them. She felt her cheeks flush and had to turn and face the window.

"Yes Sir, you have her for as long as you need," Mrs. Rhymes commented. "Are you sure she's the right choice?"

Olivia's back was still facing the window. She took a quick drink of water, and about spit it out when she heard, "Oh Miss Pope is definitely the right choice for this. In fact she's perfect, and I'm lucky to have her," he found himself blushing as he gradually lifted his eyes to meet hers.

She was staring at him wide-eyed, not believing what he just told his Editor. She knew how Mrs. Rhymes would take it, but she KNEW how he meant it. He began to walk in her direction, causing every part of her to freak. She gave him the sweetest smile and turned around, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

She closed her eyes and pretended that she was just imagining this moment between them. He chose her to do a job and nothing more. She was making too much of things and it was all in her head. This man could have any woman in the world and why would she think he would want her. He chose her, but why?

She was lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him hang up the phone. Her hands were over her face, in an attempt to slow down her breathing. The last things she wanted was to have a panic attack in front of him. President Grant noticed, and slowly approached her. "Are you okay?"

Olivia realized that he had indeed hung up the phone and was behind her. He securely sat on the desk. He could reach out and touch her, if he wanted to. She could hear the concern in his voice, but knowing it was just them in this office only freaked out her more.

"I have to go," she turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but…but I can't do this…" she made herself say. She saw the shock on the President's face as he looked upon her. She reached into her pocket and placed her card next to him on the desk. Before the President could comment, she was out of the office.

James then entered not even a minute later and asked, "What the hell happened? Did you fire her or something?"

"James," The President sternly voiced. He didn't want to tell him that she turned it down. "We really didn't have a chance to talk. I talked to her editor to make sure she was cleared to proceed and once I got off the phone she bolted out of here like a bat out of hell." He thought to himself, I have to stop her from running from me.

"Jesus Sir, she looked like she was scared of you. I just think she's a tad bit shocked you chose her that's all. What the heck did you say to her," James asked. His most prized student never behaved in this manner. "I never seen her so rattled by someone."

This made President Grant smile inwardly. It was HIM in a sense that unnerved her but not the way James thought. "James?"

"Look I don't know what you said but you best go and fix it. She is the BEST and I don't think anyone can handle you the way she can," causing his boss to raise his eyes at his wording. "You go get her back, and make nice with Olivia Pope. If Cyrus finds out you scared…" he stopped.

"Scared," The President asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled. The President couldn't know that she was Cy's Godchild as of yet. Not till after they go to know each other better. "He'll just make fun of me and rub in a little more that she should have been a lawyer. He is still bitter about the whole thing that's all. You know Cyrus."

The President smiled. He then picked up her scarf, and left his Chief of Staff's office on the hunt to find her. She was not in any of the normal places a reporter would be. He thought and knew of only other. He went into the Oval to grab his suit coat, and as he walked outside into the Rose Garden.

**/**

"**We're a Team...Me and You.."**

As he entered the Rose Garden he heard the "creaking" sound of a swing in motion. He knew the Rose Garden had one, and walked to its location. On the swing he found Olivia and she was apparently talking to someone. He wondered who it was hearing the tenderness in his voice.

He hoped it was not another man, and his fears melted away when he turned the corner and saw Quincy's head in her lap whimpering. His trainer was far enough away to give them some privacy. They saw President Grant approach, and with a head nod he left Quincy in his owner's care.

Fitz leaned on a nearby tree and listened to her talk to Quincy. "Hi Buddy did you miss me," she said as he licked her hand. "I know I didn't see you all weekend. I hope you had fun with the President and he took you out to play."

President Grant smiled hearing her concern for him. He almost approached them but stopped when he heard her say, "He picked me you know," he watched Quincy stop licking and stare at her. "He picked me to work with him on the 12 Letters of Christmas Campaign. I just don't think I can do it. I'm not what he thinks I am," she began to tear up. "I'm not ready buddy."

The President watched Quincy jump up and lick her face. His dog was practically in her lap. She immediately giggled. "You think I can do this huh," Quincy placed his head in her lap and gave her the most pathetic "puppy eyes.' Well at least someone thinks so."

"I think you'll be great," President Grant said out loud making his presence known finally. She immediately looked up and saw him watching her intently. He walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. She gave him a small smile. "May I join you and MY dog? It seems you've captivated him again."

She moved over, making a place for him on the swing. "It's not hard. He's pretty cute and sweet," she playfully answered as she held his gaze for a moment. She saw his eyes brighten at her comment, knowing she meant more, and he slid closer.

"I have faith that you are perfect," President Grant murmured just above a whisper. Immediately she blushed under his gaze. The way he looked at her, caused her heart to pound in her chest. She was not used to feeling this way about anyone, especially not the Leader of the Free World.

"Perfect," she looked away. She nodded her head no. "You should have chosen someone else with more experience to work with Mr. President. I am the new girl and what makes you think I won't mess this up."

"No. I made the RIGHT choice for me," he said to her in the sweetest voice. He was saying more, but she wouldn't allow herself to believe it. "This assignment is just right for you. I don't trust anyone else to do this right. The children need to be around someone loving and of pure heart."

She turned to face him. He leaned back on the swing. "Then why were you going to pick Mellie? Haven't you heard she's the Ice Queen?"

The President immediately laughed. It was a fair question and he decided to answer it. "She has been here the longest. I hoped that if I gave her this opportunity she would back off my Chief of Staff to leave me alone. I can't really stand her so I would have limited how much time I would have had to spend in her company. The woman just rubs me the wrong way."

She chuckled. "Rubs you the wrong way," she shook her head from side to side. "That's one way to put it."

"Is she," The President asked. He watched her look at him confused. "Is Mellie sleeping with her boss? Was she really going to use this opportunity to get in my pants?"

His comment caused her entire face to heat up. She swallowed quickly and bit her lip. "Yes."

"How did you…,"

"I do my homework," she voiced with conviction. It was as if all of sudden a switch was turned and he now saw the woman that told her off only moments ago. "I knew she was banging someone in her newspaper. She has a reputation to spread her legs for only rich and powerful men in order to snag a husband. You would have been her crowning achievement."

"Holy shit fuck," The President blurted out. It made her laugh at his cursing. "But how did you know?"

"I'm a woman Sir, and trust me I know when another woman is hot for a man. Especially when that man is you," she held his gaze. Fitz eyes widened. "I mean…not that I am…I am not saying that you are not hot…," she gasped when she realized what she just admitted.

He swallowed hard, and almost fell of the swing, not believing she just blurted out. "I'm guessing that wasn't a pumpkin comment." She stopped and looked at him, her eyes narrowed in an attempt to figure out what he meant. "Finding Forrester-Soup Question," causing a huge smile to appear on Olivia's face.

"I think Pumpkin suits us better," she mumbled and looked down at Quincy. She could not to look at him for very long.

"So what makes you think she was hot for me," he asked.

"When she was around you, she attempted to get close, be the first to ask questions, and wore anything she thought you'd notice. Why do you think she always wears low cut shirts and push up bras to a Press Conference?"

He never paid attention, because he wanted nothing to do with her. "Gosh I could have only imagined what she would have tried if we were ever alone."

"Well she probably would have tried to kiss you, or worse," she did her best not to laugh seeing the Leader of the Free World pretend to make the "barf face."

"Worse?"

"She'd probably try to lick you or something," she was doing her best not to laugh.

"Eww…," he groaned causing Olivia to break out laughing. He listened to her laugh without a care in the world and thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "I like this." She looked at him curiously now. "Hearing you laugh. It calms me."

"Well you're a funny man," she teased him. "And your dog is cute as hell."

"I knew you were using for me for my dog," The President nudged her, making her laugh more.

"And the fact you love Pumpkin helps too," she bashfully looked in his eyes. She was beginning to loosen up to her surprise. It normally took her a while to feel comfortable around a man, letting them know her. But as they sat there it was starting to happen quickly.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you…again," she squeaked out and hid her face in her hands. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around him, he just made her nervous. He made her feel like a silly girl with a crush. But the same was for him. He brought out "high-school" feelings in her, making him act like a "buffoon." She was the most popular girl in class, and he had a 'thing' for her.

"It's okay. At least you're actually talking to me now. No more phones okay." She nodded. "I made the right choice Olivia," he saying her name, causing a smile to appear on her face. "I don't regret choosing you. This Letter Writing Campaign is very special to me. When it comes down to the final twelve finalists, I want it kept between us."

"I can keep a secret. So we're a team," she said to him instead.

President Grant smiled. "Yes we're a team; me and you. The kids and their families will feel at ease around you and I'm sure fall in love with you."

President Grant could have chosen any other words, but he picked those. He was sure he was falling in love with her. She won his entire heart, the first time their eyes met. His entire word turned on its axis, turning it upside down and inside out. Feeling like this was something he thought didn't exist until Olivia Pope blindly came into his life.

He held her gaze, trying to convey how he felt. In a minute, both their breathing changed. Her breaths matched his and vice versa. Olivia and the Leader and the Free World began to breathe in sync, as one person, finally two halves becoming one. With each inhalation of air into their lungs, their eyes dilated and they both felt the magnetic pull between them grow stronger.

As they looked at each other more, she began to notice him moving closer. She did not know why but didn't know how to tell him to stop. She wanted - no needed him closer, but if they were going to be working together, whatever was happening couldn't.

"What," she silently mouthed.

He continued to close the space between them. Her saw her pupil dilate when she realized it was merely inches away from touching her. She looked down briefly and saw her hand sitting on the swing. He gradually began to slide his own hand off his lap and bring it close to hers.

"Mr. President," her voiced quivered, this time when she said it.

"We are SO past the Mr. President crap don't you think," without hesitation he told her. She felt his hand millimeters from hers. "Say my name."

"That would be inappropriate. We - I can't cross that line," she meekly answered. He huffed.

"Then tell me why it would feel so right then," he challenged. She swallowed. "Look there are no cameras, no press, well except you," making her smile. "And we will be spending a lot of time together. I think we can cut the formal crap don't you."

"You know I can't Sir," she began to get up but he grasped her hand, stopping her in her tracks. She looked in his eyes and found her resolve weakening. He turned her hand over and laced their fingers together. Her skin was so smooth, soft, like velvet. He had never been this bold with a woman before but there was something about her, not allowing him to remain professional.

He rubbed his fingers lightly on the outside. "Please say my name." He wanted to pick it up and kiss it lightly. But instead he just held onto to it, rubbing circles on her skin. "You know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. Once you do, we can be friends," he raised his voice.

"Friends?"

"Good friends I hope," he winked. She shook her head and eventually pulled her hand free of his hold.

"You'll have to earn it like any other good World Leader," he heard the flirtation in her voice and it made him grin. "I'll see you tomorrow," and she reached up and cupped his face, startling him. His breathed hitched feeling her hand on his cheek. She held eye contact and murmured, "I promise," making him smile.

As he tried to reach for her, she retracted her hand and then began to walk off from home. "Wait," President Grant called out. She stopped sensing him standing up. She turned around and when their eyes met, he gave her the most loving smile. He pulled her scarf out and placed it around her neck.

As he placed it over her head, he slowly secured it so she would not lose it. His finger tips lightly touched her face and she did her best not to pull away from his touch. Sensing her hesitation, he pulled back and stood in front of her. "There now you won't lose it. I'll see you tomorrow Livy."

All of her warmed at hearing him call her "Livy." It made her feel like she was the most precious thing in his entire world. But how could that be if they just met.

"I wouldn't miss it Mr. President," she answered not making it sound like he was Gym Teacher. She left to go back inside to finish out her day while the Leader of the Free World did the same in the Oval Office.

**/**

**2 weeks later… November 17, 2014**

Since being chosen for the assignment, Olivia had been able to finish all her other articles and hand them in to her editor before the end of the first week. Letters were pouring in from across the country in record pace. Every day it seemed letters were dropped off in bags to her office.

"Her office," was also something new that transpired since being picked by the President. When she arrived to the reporters work room the very next morning, she was stopped by James and he asked her not to be upset. He gazed at him curiously and couldn't figure out why.

"We've moved your desk honey," James reluctantly informed her.

"What do you mean moved my desk? Is this because of what happened with Mellie," she glared at her mentor.

"No Olivia," she heard out of Cyrus. "The President secured you an office right next to James so you could work privately. He said you wanted the utmost peace, and quite while working on this with him."

"Did he now," she answered in a raised voice. James showed her to her office and it was perfect. A nice desk, computer, couch, and a window that overlooked the Rose Garden. "He thinks of everything doesn't he James and Uncle Cy."

"Yes he does. We asked him if we could help and he said not yet. He would discuss it with you first," James pointed out. She nodded and since that day, she had her own office. As the days went on she began to realize this was going to be increasing harder to keep up with the mail.

After the first few days she went to President Grant and asked if he would mind bringing in some outside to help with the reading and selection of letters. He trusted her judgment and agreed. The very next morning she introduced her closest friends, and colleges from the D.C. Times.

"President Grant, this is my best friend Abigail Whelan. She writes for the Wine and food section of the paper," Olivia introduced Abby. Abby was awe struck standing in front of the leader of the free world. She shook his hand and greeted him formally. He was familiar with her recipes and cooking hints which made her morning.

Olivia then introduced Harrison Wright. He was a reporter for the Real Estate section of the paper, and helped customers with investing their money properly for retirement. The President eyed him curiously because of his purple suit, and suspenders but if Olivia trust him than he would also.

Next was Stephen Finch, an actual lawyer, who wrote for their legal advice column. He had his own law firm in the DC area. Olivia and Stephen and been friends for a long time, and trusted him with this job. The President heard his Scottish accent, and figured he was from Europe.

Olivia then brought up Quinn Perkins. She had been her assistant at the newspaper and had been working with her for a year. Quinn gathered information for her articles and was extremely thorough with everything she completed. She stared at the President wide eyed and couldn't believe that she was there.

Last was Huck. He reluctantly agreed to help out, as a favor to Olivia. The President was not sure of him at first. He came to the White House in jeans and a flannel shirt which surprised him. "He's the best Mr. President. He knows computers. It's like he speaks their language. When the 12 finalists are chosen he will make sure they are cleared before we announced them to the world," Olivia explained.

"I have the CIA for that, and Secret Service," President Grant reminded her.

"I know but trust me, Huck is better. You'll see just trust me okay," she touched his arm lightly. He nodded and they got to work sifting through the letters. Tom, Mitch and Mike also volunteered to help read and pick out letters they thought would work. By the end of two weeks, if it was not postmarked by the day given the President previously it would be send back to sender.

Olivia had never seen so much mail but with all of her friends helping out, it made the task less daunting. She knew this would be a lot of work, but this was only the beginning. Every day it seemed there was more work to do planning this event with the President.

In their first week as a team, she became his first meeting the morning before the Senior Staff. She tried not to dwell on the fact he wanted to see her first, to start his day. But every morning when she entered the Oval to see him, he beamed when he saw her. They chatted briefly, and she gave him updates.

He was reading as many letters as he could a day, and a box was under his desk keeping the ones that hit a nerve. The President was confident that she was doing extremely well, and looked forward to spending more time with her. By the end of the second week, he cleared his schedule in the evening so they would work a few hours reading letters.

He tried moving their meeting time accommodate dinner, but he seemed something last minute came up for him, or vice versa. He noticed she always left the White House about 7:00pm to go home. The President tried numerous times to ask her to stay for dinner, but someone always interrupted his attempts.

Tom saw his frustration levels growing. "Sir you just need to ask her?"

"I can't JUST ask her Tom," Tom laughed. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You want me to get someone to draft a speech for you Sir," Tom teased.

The President chuckled. "No. I think I can handle asking her out. I am just out practice. Spending all this time with her professionally, makes me want to get to get to know her more. When she leaves at night, I almost hate letting her go."

"Sir just ask her if she'd like to kick it in your crib and come over for some noodles," Tom blurted out before he started laughing. His boss fell onto the couch in the Oval Office and laughed just as hard.

"Seriously," The President looked over at Tom.

"Mr. President if you can't get her to go out with you, or at least have dinner, then you got some serious 'game' issues. Maybe you need to remember how to 'woo' a woman again," causing President Grant to shrug his shoulders up and down.

"Tom you've known me longer than most. I don't want to push her away. She wouldn't just be dating me, she'd be dating…,"

"The entire country, and have every woman out there jealous that she captured the most Powerful Man's in the World's heart," Tom grinned. "Look I am no romance expert but just be yourself. You've already shown her more of the real you than you realize. And, all she can do is say no. You've been working with her for two weeks, day in and day out, has she warmed up to you at all."

"Yes but only a little. I try to spend more time ALONE with her Tom but something in one of our schedule's gets in the way. We spend a lot of our time, comparing letters from the children that have written in. I am fairly sure she 'likes' me too, but what if I say something wrong and she bolts."

"If she runs, you'll find her Sir," Tom countered.

"I WILL always find her; I just don't want to lose her either. I know we've haven't known each other for very long, but I feel so comfortable around her. She makes me better and she sees me the man, not just THIS," he said looking around the Oval Office. "I feel that my life has been at a crossroads until she blew into it. And if I don't take this chance, and it slips away, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen then. The other agents and I will do whatever you need Sir to make the perfect FIRST date. We'll even help, if you want asking her. Just let us know what you want us to do," Tom said with a smile and began to leave the Oval.

President Grant watched him reach the door. "Tom," he turned around. "Thank you. I just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't Sir. As she says, '_consider it handled_." He saw his boss smile and left the Oval.

The President then sat on the couch and decided on the perfect way to ask her out. An idea came into his mind, with the agents help, he hoped it would work. Letting this moment slip away would be something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

**/**

**November 26, 2014 (Day Before Thanksgiving)**

For the last ten days, The President of the United States practically thought of nothing else but Olivia and his 12 Letters of Christmas Campaign. The announcement was going to be made who the twelve finalists were going to be December 1st; the Monday right after Thanksgiving. Olivia and her "team" from the newspaper, helped them narrow the selection down from thousands of letters down to a more manageable number.

President Grant knew when he assignment this project to the country's children, that the White House would be swarmed with letters. However, the response shocked and amazed him. Every day he came into the Oval and heard from the mail room that more had arrived, in huge bags.

Cyrus and James offered to help out as time grew closer, along with his three secretaries. He talked it over with Olivia and she said it was fine. She gave them strict guidelines to follow and if anyone said a word, they would be banned from the White House Christmas Celebration.

Now it was the day before Thanksgiving and all the President wanted to do was forget about the letters for a day or so, and enjoy time with his closest friends. He was not going to California for the holiday because he wanted narrow down the list to the final twelve; plus Ginny.

He also hoped to spend some time with Olivia. Every moment they found themselves alone, more letters needed to be re-read. Or the White House holidays preparations had to be decided on, or something else had to be handled. President Grant was relieved it was going to be a slow weekend, especially since the letters were down in double digits.

Olivia had finally had a chance to come to the Oval. He couldn't be happier to see her. As the time lingered on since their first meeting, their comfort levels around each other grew and she was proving to be quite a valuable asset professionally. James was correct, she was brilliant at her job.

She was sitting on his couch, when he approach her. "Liv can we take a break."

"Sure," she put the letters down. "I don't think I can read anymore."

He took off his suit coat and placed it on a chair next to his desk. Olivia watched him, and felt her cheeks heat up as she watched his arms flex in his white dress shirt. His biceps were prominent through the shirts material and she couldn't help but watch him move. He saw her and she immediately turned back, hiding her embarrassment.

President Grant walked over to where she was sitting. "So what are your Thanksgiving plans," he inquired.

"I normally go home to Vermont to see my family. They are all up in there but this year I decided to stay here. Plus with the snow coming later tonight and tomorrow I postponed my flight till the next day. I am spending here in the city," she told him. "I'm going over my god-father's house. You?"

"I didn't want to go home to California because of these letters. Plus I know the weather will be bad here and I do love the snow. I also wanted to stay close to the city," he stared at her longingly, causing the butterflies in her stomach to stir. "I'll see them soon."

She smiled and began to get ready to go. "Wait. I have something for you," he said to her.

She saw the look on his face. "Oh no don't tell me you found more letters hidden away somewhere. I thought the mail room took care of all the ones that showed up late."

"Not exactly," the President placed a small clothed bag in her lap. "And it's Fitz by the way," watching her eyes at him. "But I did find this earlier on my desk and wanted you to take a look at its contents."

"Okay do you know what it is," she asked but he said no. She reached inside and felt like envelopes. Olivia finally pulled everything out and it was. "Sir?"'

"I don't know take a look," he instructed. "But I think their thank you notes." One by one she opened up the twelve envelopes and placed it's opened contents on his coffee table. Each piece of paper had one word written on it. He watched her make the most adorable faces as she read each piece of paper.

"Sir, is this some kind of puzzle," she asked.

He leaned forward. "I don't know. Why don't we rearrange the words and see what this makes. It's obviously a sentence." She made the grumpiest face. "Oh come on humor me. I like a challenge."

"Fine," she grumbled next to him. "But are we a little old to for this?" She turned to look over in his direction and he winked. In the last month, since their meeting she'd seen different sides of him, but this one was new to her. He was playful, if she gazed into his eyes longed enough, he was nervous.

"Humor me Liv please," he dropped his voice and pouted. She rolled her eyes and finally looked down the coffee table.

She kicked off her heals and got down onto the floor so she could kneel. One by one she began to arrange the words in an order that would make sense. She didn't realize that President Grant scooted closer and was practically behind her. He ached to touch her, but he refrained.

He felt himself getting more nervous. He leaned forward and watched her place the cards in their correct placement. He watched her closely as she began to read it to herself, trying now to figure out who this was from. He loved watching her mind work, and this was no exception.

Unable to keep his nerves at bay any longer he whispered;

"_Olivia,_

_I would be honored if you would have dinner with me."_

Not catching on, she turned to face him. "I know that's what it says. I don't get why this was given to you. I didn't know anyone was interested. So who's it from," she paused when she saw him take a thirteenth card of his pants and hold it up.

Her eyes widened when she read one word. _"Fitz."_

"Oh my heavens," she whimpered. Olivia was completely taken back the President asked her out, she felt knees give out underneath her. Fitz sensed it and reached, catching her in his arms. God she felt incredible. Her breathing increased as she felt him sit next to her on the floor, and snake an arm around her. She closed her eyes, not believing this was happening.

"Look at me," he asked. She shook her head vigorously unable to look at him. He lifted her chin with his fingers and placed his forehead against hers. Her breath hitched as she felt his closeness to her, and his air on her face. "Look at me Livy."

When she opened her eyes, she melted when she saw how he was looking at her. He cupped her face with and lightly brushed his thumb against her soft skin. She let out a breath she didn't believe she was holding in. "Go out with me Olivia," he asked again holding her face.

"What…Why," still not believing that he wants her. "Why now?"

"Because you see me. You get me and you've made me realize that if I let this moment, YOU slip away I'll regret for the rest of my life. Maybe my timing sucks," causing her to smile, "but I've learned that time is a terrible thing to waste. I've spent so much time placing walls around myself, so I wouldn't get hurt. But that all changed the day I saw you."

"But," she attempted to pull away but he got closer. He placed his finger over her lips to quite her down. He knew she was freaking, he was too, but he didn't want to lose her.

"No. You changed me and made me want things I thought I'd never have. And even if I never would have started this Christmas Letter Campaign, I still would have found you. That first letter lead me to you. I know it's sounds crazy, but I truly believe that. Olivia, I know being with me wouldn't be normal," causing a smile to emerge on her face. "But I don't want normal. I want you."

She shook his hand off her face. Her mind was going blank trying to process that this was happening. She mustered the strength to get up and walk over to his desk. She braced herself against it, trying to gather herself. Her mind was reeling and her heart was racing, still not believing that the Leader of the Free World wants her.

He stood up and began to walk to her. She heard him, "Don't. Please don't touch me," murmured before he reached around her, and pulled her into his chest. The force, shocked her, and when she gazed into his eyes, her legs about gave our. His grip tightened as he felt her began to come apart in his arms.

"Why me," her voice was hoarse. "You could have anyone. There are a plenty of women dying for you to notice them? I'm nothing special."

"So why are you making me work so hard," he teased. "To me you are. You are my something special," biting her lip as she placed her hands on his chest, causing Fitz to calm down. Her touch felt so good, and now that she was in his arms, he didn't want to let her go. "Be with me Livy."

"Um…,"

"You know you want to," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. When his lips touched her she jumped. Fitz chuckled at her reaction. "So say yes and go out with me. One dinner," he gazed hard into her eyes and finally released her. She walked away from him and looked out the window to the Rose Garden.

"When?"

"This Monday night after we announced the twelve finalists; in the Residence," he explained. "It will be JUST me and you. No cameras, no press,…just us."

"Will Quincy by there," she asked playfully, making him smile even more.

"I don't like the idea of sharing you with another 'man' but if it's wasn't for him, I wouldn't have you so I'll allow it," he answered. "But he doesn't get to kiss you before I do. Say my name and say yes," he pleaded looking down at her.

She reached up and cupped his face. "I'll think about it." She kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving him stunned. He placed his hand against face, loving how her lip felt on his skin.

"Livy," he murmured her name, causing her to blush as she gathered her things to go home. "What do I have to do to get you to say yes?"

As she began to walk away, Olivia turned back to face him. "You have to EARN it," she dropped her voice adding a hint of seduction. "Happy Thanksgiving, Fitz," she said his name. His mouth dropped open and he watched her walk out the door. She leaned against it and could hear him in the Oval let out a playful growl.

"Navy men don't give up," she heard him say and she walked away leaving him wanting more.

**/**

**Thanksgiving…**

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she was in a complete daze. She barely slept and couldn't stop thinking about the President asking her out. She thought back and swore she imagined the entire thing. But as she remembered the last month of them working together, the signs were all there.

He'd do small things for her to make her smile. The way he would make her laugh, sit next to her on the couch, and find ways for them to be alone. She thought he just wanted to get a handle on the letters, but now she realized it was because he had feelings for her. It floored her mind, now believing it was true.

She wanted to call someone and talk about it but couldn't. No one could know this, but she was sure the Secret Service had a good idea. As she climbed out of bed, she found her purse and pulled out his "13 Thank You Notes." Granted she had not been asked out in a while, but this by far was the most creative.

"Too cute," she smiled and got ready for her day. She showered, got dressed, and handled some things in her apartment before heading over to James and Cyrus's for Thanksgiving. They had begged her to stay this year, and with the winter storm she thought it was best. It was already snowing, and she wanted to get over there before the roads got bad to drive on.

She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, high boots, and an off the shoulder silver sweater. Her hair was up in a pony-tail, and tangling earrings and necklace to match. She thought she looked good. She gathered everything she needed and was out the door.

Cyrus saw her coming and let her inside. "Hi Uncle Cy," she kissed his cheek. He greeted her and showed her to the kitchen and she began to help James cook dinner. Cyrus wasn't allowed to cook because he could burn water. He tried to help but she scooted him away.

As her and James were cooking and baking, she heard the doorbell ring. "Uncle Cy did you invite someone else for dinner."

"Yup I hope that's okay," Cyrus announced going to the door to let them inside

"Sure, Uncle Cy," she said, as she turned the stand mixer on. "I hope they like Pumpkin."

"It's one of my favorite's," she heard a distinctive baritone voice say. She looked up and saw none other than the President Fitzgerald Grant III standing in the kitchen, staring at her with the biggest smile on his face. She braced herself on the counter not believing he was there.

"Uncle Cyrus," Fitz asked and he looked at both of them. "Cyrus is your godfather?"

"Yes Sir," Cy answered. "We didn't want anyone to know to hurt her chances of getting into the White House; not even her Editor knows the truth. James and I are the only ones that knew."

His eyes widened as he watched Olivia blush. He swallowed quickly and she watched the realization hit his face as he thought, "_Holy Shit I just asked out my Chief of Staff's God-daughter. If I screw this up I'll be the dragon that he slays."_

Cyrus asked to borrow James to check on the table place settings. Fitz walked over to Olivia, unable to stay away from her now that they were alone. As she reached to turn the mixer back on, he stood behind her and placed his hand over hers lacing their fingers.

"Hi Livy," he whispered wrapping his free arm around her. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hi Fitz," she murmured back, as both his arms snake around her waist, pulling her backwards into his body.

/

***Ding Goes the Turkey Timer. Checks Oven and RUNS…**

**My, My, MY a whole LOT happened in this update now did it darlings. Recap. **

_**5. Olivia got picked for the job**_

_**4. They decided they were a team, and you met OPA.**_

_**3. Tom helped Fitz decide how and kind of when to make a move. (Gotta love Tom's comment for 'kicking in his crib and having noodles.)**_

_**2. HOLY SHIT…POTUS ASKED HER OUT!**_

**_1. He knows she's Cy's Godchild, and she called him Fitz._ **

**So Time Jumps aren't a bad thing now are they? I know I normally make you wait for this stuff. But, it is Xmas and I wanted to give you something special.**

**If you WANT MORE, I challenged my pumpkins to make email go NUTS. Help this story reach over 165 reviews! The more dings-dongs I hear, the sooner I will post. I am sure you all want to know what her answer will be right?**

**I'll be waiting. #HandleIt #Pumpkins.**

**Milk, Cookies and More…**

**Me's**


	6. Twelve Letters of Christmas

**Hello Loves. Here is your next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and LEAVE me plenty of #MilkAndCookies on your way out if you want more. Something tells me you will. Just remember I love you and take deep breaths at the end. It WILL all work out in the end and there is a method to my madness. **

**Enjoy and don't forget the #MilkAndCookies, or no new chapter. ;-)**

**Me's**

**Chapter 6: The Twelve Letters of Christmas**

"**The Goddaughter of Cyrus Beene…"**

"Hi Livy," Fitz murmured, leaning his lips dangerously close to her ear. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her backwards into his body. They were alone, and the mere thought of not holding her simply would not do.

"Hi Fitz," she sighed; now feeling both his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder, totally breathing her in. She smelt of spiced cinnamon, nutmeg, and brown sugar. She heard him moan against her neck.

"Do you know how happy I am to see you," he whispered.

"I gathered that," she grinned attempting to turn the mixer on. She felt his legs bend, and hold her tighter. God he missed her and he only saw her yesterday. She now knew his intentions, and feelings. He refused to hide how she made him feel if they were alone. "You need to quit."

"Why," he nuzzled into her neck. "I am a man trying to get a smoking hot girl to go out with him."

She blushed immediately at bold comment. "You know I can't bake with you all up in my Pumpkin," she smirked devilishly. "And what makes you think you can convince her to say yes."

"Well I LOVE," lowering his voice, "pumpkin. Or did you forget that already Miss Reporter." She slightly laughed in his arms. "And I'm a man with a great deal of power. Most women find that attractive."

"I am NOT most women MISTER," attempting to wiggle free of his grasp.

"Don't I know it," he chuckled. Fitz felt incredible and he never wanted this feeling to end. She attempted to remove his hands a second time from around her but he tightened his hold. "No. There is no escaping me."

He was saying SO much, and she knew it. This man wanted her - of all people. He wanted her to be his, when he could have any woman he wanted. There were plenty of ladies out there vying for his affection. Finding Olivia changed everything though. His words played on repeat in her head all night, stirring feelings she didn't think were possible.

"Someone could come in. You shouldn't be trying to feel me up in here," she whimpered. He was creating this fire in her stomach, nothing like she's ever experienced.

"If I was trying to feel you up," his dipped his voice dangerously low, growling in her ear. "Trust me, you'd know. The only woman I plan on touching is my girlfriend, when I get one." She swallowed quickly, as her pulse increased. He whispered, "She just has to agree to have dinner with me on Monday night first."

"And if she says no," she squeaked feeling his lips dangerously close to her neck.

"Then I'll have to WOO her and use my superpowers," he moved his head to the other side, and let her scent engulf into his lungs.

"Superpowers," she shook in his arms. "What are you going to do grow wings and fly or use your x-ray vision so you can tell what kind of panties I'm wearing?" Fitz laughed. If she wanted to play hard to get, and be chased, he'd gladly go after her.

She felt him remove his hand and move it down her side and over her hip. "Feeling something you like Mr. President?"

"Most definitely," he grunted, now running his hands up and down the outside of her hips. "I LOVE everything about you Livy. I could hold you every day for the rest of my life and never tire. You are the ONLY one I want."

"Fitz," she shyly responded to his words. She buried her head in her hands, hiding her face. She still could not comprehend that HE wants her. How she dreamed that "someone" like him would want to be with her. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it would be him; The President.

"You don't believe me, do you," he felt her body stiffen instantly. She removed his hands and let her walk away to look out the back kitchen window. She wrapped her arms around her body, feeling cold and empty now that he was not there. This was a feeling unknown. She never needed anyone before, and to already start to feel these things for Fitz, scared her. "Olivia?"

She moved her head from side to side, giving him her answer. He finally took off his jacket and placed it on a kitchen chair. "Look at me," he pleaded, in the sweetest voice. But he saw her body stiffen again. He watched her place her hands on the window and see Quincy in the back yard with Tom. It smiled her to know both Tom and Quincy were there.

"You brought Quincy," she voiced.

"Yes. I couldn't leave him in the Residence alone on Thanksgiving. Now look at me," he asked one more time. She finally turned to face him and saw that he was in a dark pair of jeans showing off his long legs. Her eyes travelled down liking what she saw. Then she noticed his navy blue sweater and white shirt underneath.

God this man was devilishly handsome and he had no idea the power he possessed over woman. Every woman she met on the street, or had seen him on TV thought so. Yes he was rich, and powerful but none of those things mattered.

He was humble, kind, and his heart was pure gold. Men like Fitz didn't exist. They lived in fairy tales she read when she was child. Men now a-days didn't romance women, or woo them anymore. They took you out on one date and then expected you to sleep with them. She'd gone out with guys who didn't want her for who she was, but for what she could do for them.

Finding Fitz, seeing how he treated others, made her heart melt. She thought she had a crush on him, but knowing he wanted her also changed everything. Thinking that she imagined their previous encounters and little moments, to this was earth shattering.

Olivia felt his eyes glaze over her body, and she tried to look away. Instantly he was before her, touching her face. "I meant what I said Livy. I want to go out with you. Date you; have dinner; bake, spend time ALONE with you."

She looked up into his eyes and saw his sincerity. "Why me and now?"

"You see me in a way that no one else has," he explained. "In this last month you've brought a side out of me that I didn't even know was there. Through your eyes I want to be a better man, which makes me a better Leader. I always thought I was meant to go through this life alone, and then I met you. You changed everything for me."

"I did," she questioned. He nodded. "You do realize I'm a lot younger than you, and we are of different races right. You're party will crucify you."

"And you think I give two shits what they think," he voiced with conviction. "The ONLY thing that matters to me is YOU – US. I have NEVER wanted ANYONE the way I want you," making her eyes widen at his confession.

"Really," she whimpered, feeling her eyes beginning to tear up.

He smiled so sweetly. "God yes and I know I can make you happy. I know dating me will be like…,"

"Dating the entire world, while they watch and see if we make it," she answered.

"Yes but none of it matters. This country or this Presidency will NOT control who I choose to give my heart to. And Olivia Pope I CHOSE you."

"You do," she squeaked.

"I do," now holding her face gently in his hands. Her heart stopped, realizing the words he said to her. There was another meaning behind it and her heart fluttered in her chest just thinking about it.

"But," she interjected.

"No. I won't let you run from THIS – me. I refuse. I am willing to take this chance on us. Are you," he questioned hoping she would agree.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'll think about it," making Fitz smile. "Now before someone comes in, let me go back to work. I can't have Cyrus and James see us like this. This is my God-father's kitchen."

"Speaking of that, do you know how freaked out I am that Cyrus is your God-father?"

"You're the President of the United States. I think you can handle Cyrus Rutherford Beene," she shamelessly teased. "My family; my Nana and Papa especially are the ones you should be worried about."

"Livy," his voiced trembled. "If Cyrus discovers I asked you out, and I hurt you, he'll gut me and everyone I know." She could hear the outright fear in his voice, and did her best not to laugh. In an agitated tone he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't want ANYONE to know, including you," she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You can handle World Leaders but not him."

"World Leaders are one thing. Cyrus is another animal all together. He's told me all about you Liv; talking to me about his wonderful goddaughter for years," making her blush. "He's very protective of you. You could have warned me at least Liv, geez," he kissed her nose, making her laugh and leaving it wet.

"Well you'll have to figure out what to tell him, WHEN he does. And I haven't agreed to a date or dinner with you either," she playfully reminded him. "What makes you so sure I don't have a boyfriend already?"

Fitz eyes shot up. He loved a challenge. "Well if you do, I will fight him for you and WIN," he dipped voice sending shivers down her spine. She eyed him suspiciously and nuzzled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "And I will win."

"Wait, did you tell anyone you asked me out."

"Hell no," he bellowed in a whisper. "Are you out of your fracking mind? If the press found out, they'd crucify you. But it would piss Mellie off."

"You're incorrigible. I am the Press," she sarcastically pointed out but liking that idea.

"Olivia," he sternly voiced. She could hear Cyrus and James coming back into the kitchen. "Have dinner with me, please?"

"I am having dinner with you silly," she sarcastically replied. He pulled back and cross his arms across his chest. This woman was driving him mad. One minute he wanted to hold her and never let her go; the next she making causing him to grow grey hair.

He felt her begin to pull away, and he yanked her right back into his arms. "Olivia," he voiced firmly this time. "One date," he pouted. He stuck his lip out, crinkled his forehead, and gave her the most pleading look he could muster.

"Fitz," she protested. She needed more time to think, even though she desperately wanted to say yes.

"I'll cook for you," he added for good measure.

"Really now," she got him to release her, swaying her hips because she saw his eyes travel down to her bum. Her jeans hugged her hips perfectly, and Fitz was beginning to realize how much he enjoyed watching her move. "And what are YOU going to cook for little ole me," she blinked bashfully, biting her lip.

Fitz gave her this drop dead wicked smile, and sauntered over. He leaned on the counter, intensifying his gaze. She felt open and exposed as he watched her. She had to look away because he was giving her major butterflies in her stomach. He lifted her chin, and now his face was inches from her.

"I will make you ANYTHING your heart desires," he huskily replied.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "And what if my heart desires you Mr. President?" Fitz jumped hearing the need and lust in her voice.

"Then I'll make sure you get it," he whispered back, allowing her to move until their lips were inches away from each other. She could feel the air changing as they looked at each other. He ached to kiss her; to feel her soft lips pressed against her.

**/**

"**The Man of the Hour.."**

He began to close the distance when Tom came in with Quincy, immediately running to Olivia. Olivia giggled hearing Fitz groan at his dog's timing. "Quincy there you go again stealing my girl."

Olivia laughed and Quincy jumped up, placing his front paws on her chest. She bent down and he willingly gave her sweet puppy kisses. "Hello Pumpkin did you miss me," she cooed.

"I know I did," James came into the room.

"Where's Cyrus," Fitz asked not sure where he was it. Then he heard a crash, boom, and bang down in the basement. Tom immediately went on alert.

"Trying to find some SHIT in the basement," Cyrus yelled. "Honey, do you have to use THAT serving dish? We have others you know."

"Yes Sweetheart," James yelled back.

"Ouch. Frack. Frick," they heard Cyrus grumble, causing the entire room, even Tom to start laughing.

"Uncle Cyrus what are you looking for," Olivia called out.

"The serving dish your mother gave us when we got married kiddo. We use it every year and now I can find the blasted thing," hearing more things crashing.

"I'll be right there Uncle Cy," Olivia rolled her eyes and began to go down the stairs.

"You hate spiders Livy," James reminded her.

"It's winter," she bashfully looked at Fitz who was leaning against the counter watching her every move.

"Send the President down. He can help," Cyrus instructed.

"Hell no, I'm afraid of spiders too," egging him on, which earned him a playful hit on the arm from Olivia. "What?"

"You're bad," she said in a flirtatious voice.

"You have no idea," he said to her back in the same tone. James watched them banter back and forth. He noted the electricity and chemistry between them. The air felt charged and he swore he'd never seen Fitz this carefree around anyone before.

"Livia," Cyrus called. "Are you coming or not?" Olivia shrugged her shoulder and went down the stairs. She scooted him out and began to look for the serving dish from her mother. She helped them arrange the basement and tried to remember the last place she saw it.

She had been gone a few minutes when Tom came down the stairs, asking if she needed help. "If you want to look over there you can," she instructed them. Tom smiled and got to work looking through bins. They chatted a few minutes, because Olivia was curious if he had a family, which he didn't. His parents were not local.

"Thank you by the way," she said to him.

"For?"

"I am sure you encouraged him to ask me out," she blushed.

Tom smiled. "I did Ma'am. The President really likes you. I helped him come up with the idea for the "Thank you notes.' He thought it was a crazy idea at first, but I encouraged him to ask you that way. I thought you'd like it."

She smiled. "I did."

"You should say yes," Tom replied. "You're good for him," making her blush.

"I'm happy you approve," she began to dig through more bins. She could hear Cyrus and James talking about dinner upstairs and when they would all be eating.

Tom then told her. "The other agents on POTUS detail and myself will help keep you safe and this secret."

"Thanks. It's just a lot to consider. But I'm happy to know you're on our side Tom," she said as she climbed up on a bin. She saw the serving plate and when she reached for it, her heel on her boot pierced the box, and down she came. Tom saw her beginning to fall and went to her immediately.

"Ahh," she screamed, as she toppled into Tom's arms. Fitz came running down the stairs, along with Cyrus and James. Tom turned around and once he connected eyes with Fitz, he swore he felt the walls close in around him. He swallowed quickly, not liking how upset Fitz was looking seeing him holding Olivia.

"What the hell happened," Cyrus came to her first.

"She slipped Sir," Tom stammered. Tom felt that his boss's eyes were cutting him to pieces for holding Olivia like he was. Fitz felt like he was going to explode seeing her in another man's arms. Olivia gave him a faint smile, but it didn't do anything to calm him down. He should have been down here with her. If she would have gotten hurt, he'd never forgive himself.

"Tom can you put me down, I think I'm okay," Olivia asked. Tom nodded and when she put weight on her ankle, she squealed, "Ouch!"

Fitz instantly went to her side. James was watching their interaction while Cyrus was freaking. Fitz slid his arm around her waist, placing his fingers securely around her hip. "I got her," he looked at Tom. She placed her arm around Fitz's shoulder and tried to walk on her ankle but couldn't.

Fitz heard her whimper and scooped her up. "You got her Sir," Cyrus asked, seeing him go by and carry her up the stairs.

"Yes Cyrus I won't let her fall," he said climbing up the stairs. Fitz sat her down, and began to take off her boot. She winced in pain, as Fitz slid it off her leg and foot. He was so upset that Tom let her fall. Tom stood against the wall behind him, knowing that his boss was pissed.

"How did this happen," Fitz asked not caring who was around. She heard the hatred in his voice. Tom was in trouble but it was her fault not his.

"I slipped on a box. The box I climbed on was not sturdy enough to support my weight. My heel went through it and down I went. If it wasn't for Tom I probably would have broken my ankle," locking eyes with Fitz, as James came over with ice. "You should thank Tom for not allowing me to fall on my ass."

Fitz looked at Tom. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job, keeping her safe," he added. Fitz smiled back, and made a mental note to talk to him later. He was grateful she was not alone when she fell.

"Liv I think we should bring you to the hospital for x-rays," Cyrus told her kneeling down checking out her ankle.

"No," she answered immediately. "I am not spending four hours in the ER so some quack doctor can tell me nothing is wrong. I'll stay off of it for a while and I'll be fine. I have some flat boots in my car. Plus it's snowing. I rather not drive."

"Livia," Cyrus called her. "If your mother and father find out you got hurt in my house, they'll tan my hide."

"Oh Uncle Cy, I won't let Momma and Daddy hurt you. I'm just thankful I didn't break her glass serving tray," making Cyrus smile.

"Honey," James said to Cyrus. "Can you go see if we have an ace bandage in the bathroom? I am sure one is in there." Cyrus agreed. "Sweetheart you should really see a doctor. It looks like a bad sprain."

"No. Give me some ice, Motrin and I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Olivia I am the President we could have my doctor come here," Fitz said next.

"You are not going to take them away from their family. I am fine," she tried to get up to walk on it but couldn't put pressure on it. He instantly took her hand, and placed his other under her elbow. Fitz sat next to her and squeezed her hand, because he knew she was in pain. Quincy then came over and licked her hand, hoping to make her feel better.

"No you're not Livy," he sweetly cooed her name. James watched closely as she placed her hand on his face. He then saw Fitz reach over and caress her face.

"Fitz I'm good. I promise," she held his gaze. "I don't make promises I don't keep."

"You better not," he voiced back, getting closer. She was in a great amount of pain, and not trying to hide it. James made a noise causing them to split hearing Cyrus come back with the ace bandage. He knelt down and wrapped her ankle.

"Uncle Cy it's tight," she complained, squeezing Fitz's hand.

"It's supposed to be darling," Cyrus corrected.

Once he was finished she looked at the mixer. James saw the pout on her face knowing she couldn't bake anything now. "It's okay honey. I have the stuff you made after you got home last night, and what you made at home this morning. I think we're good. Plus the President and Tom brought stuff."

"But you love my pumpkin cookies," she whined. Fitz thought she was being so cute, and he couldn't hide his smile.

"Next time honey okay," Cyrus touched her face. He looked at Fitz. "Can you help her into the Living Room Sir? She is officially off kitchen duty for the night."

"I can walk," she protested. But before she could stand up, Fitz stood in front of her, and helped. She tried to lean on her foot but fell into his chest. "Okay maybe not."

"Come on trouble," Fitz said helping her into the other room. James watched them go, while Cyrus cleaned up the mess she was about to make. Cyrus was so concerned for her, that he didn't notice Fitz and Olivia's interactions but James was not blind. He could tell that Fitz was falling for her hard and fast. He didn't see it before, but now it's plain as day.

**/**

**Family History Lesson…**

Fitz helped Olivia into the Living Room and he sat next to her on the couch. He ached to touch her but with Cyrus in the other room, he refrained. They made small talk, until Cyrus and James called for his help to get dinner on the table. The moment he got up, Quincy got with her on the sofa and placed his head in her lap.

A few minutes later, James arrived back with Cyrus and helped her get up off their couch. She was able to put a little pressure on her ankle and after a few steps. They seated her next to Fitz. She was on his right so they would not bump arms while they ate because he was left-handed.

Cyrus and James sat across from them, while Tom and the Mitch, the other agent that came with them on both sides. Fitz came with only a few agents for security, allowing the others to go home and be with their families. The meal was delicious and James noticed how Fitz and Olivia would make eyes at the other.

Cyrus was engrossed in a politics conversation with Fitz, making Olivia roll her eyes. She almost asked them to quit talking, but instead talked to James. Tom and Mitch quietly enjoyed their meals and when it was time to clean up they helped in the kitchen. Cyrus went with Olivia in the Living Room.

They sat and caught up. Yes she worked in the White House but he had not gotten to spend any time with her in a long time. "I miss you Kiddo."

"I miss you to Uncle Cy," she told him taking his hand. "Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. It just hurts," touching her ankle. "But Tom saved my ass down there."

"Tom IS a nice guy," he hinted, causing her to laugh.

"Uncle Cyrus Rutherford Beene, I am NOT interested," she voiced loud enough to cause Tom to blush in the other room. "I am sure Tom has a nice lady in his life already."

"Tom do you have a girlfriend," Cyrus yelled, making James laugh in the other room.

"No Sir. I am not interested either," he shot back quickly, making Fitz smiled while he helped James. James and Fitz began to wash dishes while Tom and Mitch put food away.

Fitz was drying dishes, watching Olivia and Cy in the other room, when he heard, "You really like her don't you?" Fitz stopped, looking at James.

"James I…," he stammered and James raised his eyes, knowing he caught him. "Yes very much. She's a wonderful woman. How did you know?"

"I am NOT as blind as my husband. I noticed the little things over the last month when she was in the room with you, but I pushed it aside. But then today confirmed it, you both it. It's how you smile when she's near. How you look at her, and vice versa? She brings a-brightness in your eyes, I hadn't seen until today."

"Look we…," he staggers.

"Just listen," and Fitz nods. "When you both sat next to each other at dinner, I saw your hand slide down so you could hold hers. While you were holding hands, you both had these cheesy grins, trying to make us think, we were saying something funny. But the main part was in the basement, when she almost got hurt and Tom had her in his arms."

"James…,"

"Fitz I thought you were going to explode. You were upset that she got hurt, but you were literally seeing red that she was in Tom's arms. I know when a man is jealous of another. But then she touched you up here and it was as if time stood still. You instantly relaxed, knowing she was yours. You can fool Cyrus because he's an idiot in the love department but not me," James explained.

"I can't help it. She brings out this side of me I didn't think existed. She's not some '_fling_'. I want you to know that; both you and Cyrus. I have no plans on JUST sleeping with her and then going to find myself someone else. I ONLY want her James," he voiced with pure conviction.

James smiled at his honesty. "You already asked her to be with you too, am I right," James asked him next, seeing Fitz sit down on a bar stool. "And I'm guessing you did not tell my husband any of this right?"

"No," Fitz answered. "God he'll kill me."

James laughed. "No but I can tell you he'll blow a head gasket." He then went and sat next to him. "I'll buy some really expensive wine before you tell him okay. Did she say yes?"

"No not yet," Fitz admitted. "I asked her to come over to the Residence for dinner Monday night. I got up the courage finally last night and asked her out. I was so nervous," running his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to mess anything up."

"That's good because Cyrus will throw you in some hole and you won't see daylight till the end of your Presidency if you do," James hinted with a smile.

"I had no idea she was his goddaughter," he got up and went to see her and Cyrus still talking on the couch. He turned to James. "She brings out a side of him I never expected to see," making James laugh.

"Yes. Cyrus and her father have been best friends forever," James informed Fitz. "Wait you don't know who her father is do you?"

"No should I," he asked when Olivia entered the room. Instantly he was to her, helping her sit down. She was still in pain but the Motrin was helping. Olivia gave him a strange look and he explained that James figured them out really quick because of their googly eyes during the night.

"Sorry Uncle James," she blushed, feeling Fitz take her hand now openly.

"It's okay honey. But I suggest you tell The President who your father is. You at least have to warn him of that before we get you home," James grinned. "I'll let you talk. If I need a cardiac machine for Fitz let me know. I have one for Cyrus in the basement," he teased and let them be.

Fitz and Olivia giggled and he sat next to her on the bar stool. He turned in his and opened his legs, and yanked her backwards so he could hold her. "Cyrus could come in."

"James will keep him occupied. He knows I can't keep my hands to myself around you now so it's fine," he placed his hand on her back. He asked about her ankle and she told him it still hurt but she could walk on it now.

"You want to know who my father is right," Fitz nodded. "My father is former Senator of Massachusetts, Louis Pope."

"What," Fitz swallowed quickly. "Wait as in the former Leader of the Democratic Party. He's been retired now for a while."

"Yes," she hesitantly admitted.

"Livy," he groaned out, placing his head on her shoulder. To know that her father was the formidable retired Senator and Leader of the Democratic Party freaked him out. The Republicans and Democrats never got along, unless it was for a good reason. He turned looking at her, and could tell she was trying not to laugh. "This is not funny," which only made her get the giggles. "Olivia?"

"Yes," now she was really laughing.

"So I could be dating the…,"

"The former leader of the Democratic Party's daughter yes," she could see him freaking out.

"Jesus Liv you could have warned me before I asked you out," he groaned.

"It's not something I broadcast Fitz. You regret asking me. So you don't want to do this now right," she began to move away but he pulled her backwards into his arms and clung to her as if she was his lifeline.

"Never," he kissed her cheek. "I can't get you out of my system even if I wanted to," he whispered, making her heat up. He let her turn around and face him again.

"Are you sure?"

"Christ yes. I've never been so sure of anything in my life until you. But please don't tell me you're not related to Governor Reston too," which made her stare at him. "That man hates me."

She cupped both his cheeks. "Christ no," she boomed. "My father despises that man with a passion. He regrets retiring and leaving the party in his hands. His wife Joan is nice and loves my Momma. But saying his name in my father's presence is blasphemy," causing Fitz to smile. "He'd like to beat the crap out of him, but my Momma won't allow it. Actually my Dad would like to duct tape him to a tree and beat him with a switch, but you can't have everything."

The thought of that, made Fitz smile. "Olivia, what is he going to say when he finds out about you and me," he was afraid her family wouldn't accept him. No they were not a couple yet, but he had no plans on letting her get away either.

She turned to face him and took both his hands in hers. "I know you need an answer but if it helps my father and mother both VOTED for you," making Fitz's eyes shoot up. "They hate Reston but they said there was something about you that they trusted. I am apolitical. They never pushed their views on me. Both my parents were happy I got my dream job working in the White House. They were even more surprised you picked me."

"So they know," Fitz asked.

"Yes they watch the news. I told them when I was home over Halloween. My nieces and nephews, I have two of each, have no idea. I'm telling them when I go home tomorrow. It's my siblings and their spouses you should worry about and Cyrus. Oh and my grandparents," she shamelessly teased him.

"You're Grandparent are still alive," Fitz asked kind of surprised.

Olivia laughed. "Yes Sir they are," throwing in some southern accent. "My Nana and Papa, on my Momma's side are in their late eighties. Both extremely active and no signs of slowing down, which drives my Momma crazy," she added for good measure. Fitz could hear the southern in her voice and smiled. "What?"

"I like this 'southern' side of you darling," he did the southern accent for her, making her laugh. "It's kind of sexy."

She rolled her eyes. "You are shameless," and began to giggle when he wiggled his eyebrows. Olivia looked at the time and asked Fitz to help her get into the Living Room. She needed to get home so could make sure she was ready to leave the next morning for her flight home. Fitz didn't want her to go, but he understood. He also needed to get back to the White House and get some rest.

**/**

**Things to be Thankful for…**

"Kiddo can you drive," Cyrus asked.

"I think so," she commented slipping on her boot. Tom ran out to her SUV and found her flat boots so she could walk. She was thankful she bought a bigger size because of the ace bandage on her ankle. James helped her put her boot on and when she stood up, she felt the pain return.

She did her best to hide it, but Fitz noticed right away. "You should really go to a doctor Liv," James pleaded.

"No doctor. If I'm not okay in the morning, I'll call my parents and they will get me in up there. I'll stay off it till then," she insisted.

"Stay here then Liv," Cyrus asked next. "If you are not able to walk around at home, how will you get things done? Is everything packed?" She nodded. "Then we will bring you to your apartment in the morning and bring you to the airport."

"Uncle Cyrus," she tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't budge.

"You are staying here Liv end of story," making Fitz chuckle. "Don't make me call Daddy."

"That's not fair," she complained.

"No it's not but he asked me to take care of you. If he finds out I let you leave here hurt, I am signing my death warrant," Cyrus groaned. Fitz eyes shot up hearing it and began to worry. He was beginning to learn how protective her family and Cyrus was of her. She was what he needed in his life, and was not a man to back down for a challenge.

"Okay I guess," she begrudgingly agreed. She lucky had some spare clothes upstairs in the guest room so she knew she was stuck. Fitz smiled and was thankful she wouldn't be home alone. He wanted to stay and talk to her till they were both tired and couldn't stay up anymore.

"Tom, are the roads safe to drive," Fitz asked, hoping something could be worked out.

"Yes Sir," Tom answered. He saw his boss frown. "But we can wait a bit to head back if you want. It will give the plows more time to get the roads clear."

Fitz smiled. "Thank you Tom."

After a while Cyrus and James got ready to turn in for the night. Finally it was just Olivia and Fitz downstairs with Quincy. He was by the front of the fireplace, trying to sleep. Fitz went to sit by him and give him some needed attention.

He looked back at Olivia and her bandaged ankle, thinking how lucky Tom was to be there. He heard him and Mitch relaxing in the kitchen, giving them some privacy. The light from the fire, made everything about her glow like an angel. Her eyes sparkled like freshly made hot chocolate in the light. To him, she never looked more beautiful.

"What," he asked feeling him watching her intently.

"Do you know what I am most thankful for this year," she nodded no. "You Livy."

"Me," she asked in the cutest voice.

He leaned back and saw her reaction. She was blushing, bitting her lip. His feelings for her were growing stronger and he knew without a doubt, she had to be his. "Yes you. For the first time in my life, I don't feel alone."

"But you have a family," she said next.

"I do but my older sister Liz has a husband and my twin '_demon spawn'_ nephews," which made Olivia break out laughing.

"Don't call them that," she threw a pillow at him.

"Well they are. WHEN you meet them you'll see," he hinted. "Then my younger brother, Jefferson has his wife, and two girls."

"No 'Grants' to carry on the name?"

"Nope, not yet," he dropped his voice, starring deeply into her eyes. She swallowed quickly, and hiked the blanket up to cover her face. All of sudden she felt exposed, and unsure of what to do. Was he hinting what she thought he was? Nah, she told herself. Fitz sensing her apprehension said, "But I am sure you know this already being a reporter."

"I did my research but not on you. I figured if you wanted to tell me you would." Quincy then got up from the floor and crawled into her lap on the sofa. He comfortably placed his head in her lap, and sighed as she began to run her fingers through his soft fur.

"Quincy you are not going to be around for our date," he complained.

"Yes he is," Olivia said with a grin. "No dog, No Date." Fitz eyes shot up. He looked up and saw her bashfully scratching his ear. She was talking to him, making a fuss that he was in her lap.

In the next moment he was before her, on both knees. She looked up and saw the biggest grin on his face. "What?"

"No Quincy, no FIRST date Mr. President," she murmured, and then let out this giggle.

His eyes grew wide. "So you'll have dinner with me Monday night then?"

She nodded. "Yes," she whispered. Before she could stop him, he scooped her up and began spinning her around in the air. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she buried her face in his neck. He never held her this close and she felt incredible. Their chests were pressed up against one another and he felt like he was in heaven.

His arms and hands were up her back and wrapped around tightly. Her body molded so perfectly against his that he didn't want to let her go. Never in his life has he felt this feeling of utter happiness; and all she did was agree to have dinner with him. He felt as if she just agreed to be his wife.

Their muffled laughs caused James to come down the stairs and stop when he saw Fitz twirling her around. "Hey you two quiet, before the Dark Lord comes down the stairs," talking about Cyrus.

Instantly Fitz put her down, completely embarrassed.

"Uncle James," Olivia squeaked. "It's not what you think."

"Oh I think it is," he walked up to them whispering. "You just agreed to have one date with The President, right?"

"Yes," she answered just above a whisper. "How did you…"

"He cornered me and asked me about it," Fitz explained making her flustered. "I wasn't going to lie about it." She smiled at his candor and but she still worried. James promised that he would keep Cyrus in the dark, until they were ready.

James then realized how late it was getting. He gave Fitz a look and he knew it was time for him to go. To give them some privacy, he went into the kitchen. Fitz got everything he needed to go, including Quincy, and went back to see Olivia. He hated to go, but he knew he had to.

She wanted to walk him out but couldn't. He leaned down and told her that he'd call her over the weekend to find out how she was. Olivia was concerned about her family, and she said she'd call him if she had the time. He reluctantly agreed and handed her his private cell phone number and any other number she would need.

"I'll see you Monday Livy," he held her hands.

"Monday," she held his gaze, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I'll miss you," he admitted. She rolled her eyes and knew she'd miss him too. She thanked Tom and Mitch for joining them for dinner. She gave Quincy an extra cuddle before the agents took him to the car.

James promised Fitz that that he'd take care of her and if he needed to, he could call him to find out how her ankle was. Fitz smiled and took her face in his hands. "Come back home okay. Don't stay up there and make jam or something."

"Heck no that's my mom's thing," she chastised.

"Monday?"

"Yes Monday, it's a date," she added making Fitz smile. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger there.

"I'm going to hold you to that Miss Pope."

"You better," she winked.

"Bye Livy."

"Bye Fitz," and he left the Beene's feeling more thankful than he had in a long time.

**/**

**December 1, 2014 (12 Days of Christmas Announcement)**

With Olivia's help over the weekend, Fitz was able to make a decision who were the final twelve children were going to be. He had not seen her all morning and had no idea where she was. He was working on his statement, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," he called out and looked up to see Olivia hobble in on crotches.

"Oh my god," he dropped everything on his desk and went to her.

"I'm fine," she insisted but seeing her ankle and foot wrapped up he knew otherwise. She told him she was worse when she got home and her father took her to the hospital. She has a bad bruise and will be on crutches till next week.

"Livy," he helped her sit down.

"I should be able to wear flat shoes for the Christmas party next weekend with all the kids. So are you ready," she asked.

"Yes. But are you?" She squinted. "For tonight," he whispered next.

"I guess," she nervously answered.

"Good. Dancing will have to be our second date," winking and making her laugh. She rolled her eyes, and he gave her the twelve names they agreed on. He then handed her a copy of Ginny's letter, with all her personal information blacked out. She smiled and closed it back up and placed it next to the other names.

Fitz made a promise to keep the young girls privacy, and everything about her would be finally released in a special way next week. He had special plans for Ginny and he wanted to make a special announcement. Fitz told her of his plan and she of course loved it. "This little girl is going to freak that all of this is because of her."

"I know. Next Friday, December 19th is going to be interesting," he smiled.

"That it will be," she agreed. He then helped her up and they went to the press room to make the announcement. Fitz went up to the podium and stated the twelve names of the children that were coming to the White House for the 12 Letters of Christmas Campaign;

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen here they are;

_Kerry DuVernay_

_Anthony Howard_

_Darby Lowes_

_Katie Stanchfield_

_Guillermo Canales_

_Jeffery Morton_

_Joshua Rosen_

_Bellamy Short_

_Columbus Dawson_

_Scott Newbern_

_Daniel Perry_

_Joseph Henry_

Fitz then looked to Olivia. "Now Miss Pope will come up here and read the name of the little girl who sent the first letter. The letter will be read to you all next week on December 19th, at a special Press Conference in the Rose Garden. So for now, you will only get her first and last name. I ask you to remember that all these families you will meet next week, and to give them their privacy."

He then stepped out of the way for Olivia to come up to the podium. Olivia then opened the letter that Fitz handed her in the Oval and squinted when she thought she recognized the handwriting. "It can't be," she said to herself.

"Miss Pope," a reporter asked. "Who is the final child?"

"Her name is _Genevieve "Ginny" Lewis_," her eyes went wide as she read the rest of the letter to herself. She looked at the press and smiled.

"My Ginny no," she told herself, but this letter looked familiar like she had seen it before. She handed the podium back to Fitz. She left him up there to answer questions and headed to the Oval Office. She was so upset that this could be HER Ginny that on her way over to his desk she dropped it on the floor.

When she bent down, she reached under his desk and found something else. As she pulled it out, he gasped seeing what it was in her hand. "Oh my Gosh no," she was now freaking out. "This can't be happening." Her hands were now shaking and she could not breath.

Just as she was about to leave, Fitz entered the office. He saw her standing there shaking holding the letter. "Livy?" He saw her panicking and tears pouring down her face. "What's wrong are you hurt?"

"No. I can't have dinner with you Fitz. I'm so sorry," she began to hobble away from him. "I can't do this."

"Wait why," he asked.

"I just can't. I'm sorry," she tried go past him but he stopped her. "Please let me go," she uttered dropping everything in her hands on the floor. When Fitz reached down to pick it up, she was already gone. He looked down, reading the underside of it first. His heart froze in his chest as he turned the item over, realizing NOW what it was...

"Holy mother of God!"

/

***Drops cookie crumbs and runs.**

**Well that is it. Please tell me what you think. You had lots of good Olitz moments and of course I left you freaking with the ending. Do you think Olivia NOW knows HER Ginny is the little girl that started this? What is Fitz going to do? Do they still get their first date, or is that chance ruined now? **

**I know lots of questions that will be answered in the next few days. Be on the lookout. Next chapter should be up before the weekend.**

**Leave me milk and cookies….**

**Me's**


	7. There's Hope

**Hello my #ChristmasLoves. Here is your next update. I hope it meets your expectations and you enjoy it. Hoping to give you one more chapter to take you till #OlitzFirstXmas in the story. I am going to try but not making any promises. **

**So if you want more…make my email DING and BLING. Remember the MORE you write, the more I write. **

**Merry Fitzmas…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 7: There's Hope…**

"**Gladiator In a Suit?"**

Olivia left the Oval Office as fast as feet could carry her. Tom saw her struggling to get away because of her crutches and helped. He saw that she was upset but didn't know why. Tom knew, as did the other agents on POTUS detail, that her and Fitz's FIRST date was tonight.

Tom along with Mitch helped her get to her office. She asked them not to let anyone inside to see her. She wanted to see no one, not even Fitz. A few minutes later, she came out and asked if they could help her leave to go home. "Ma'am," Tom asked. "Will you be coming back?"

She looked at Tom. "I can't Tom. Please tell the President I am not feeling well."

"Ma'am…," he attempted to interject, but Olivia pleaded with both agents to help her reach her SUV so she could go home.

"I'll talk to him later, I just can't right now," she begged Tom.

"Did he hurt you," Mitch then spoke next.

"Oh my goodness no," she explained. "I just really need to leave. Please." The agents agreed and they saw her to her car. Once inside her car, she made a quick phone call and asked the person on the other end to meet her at home. They quickly knew something was wrong, and said they would see her there.

She pulled into the garage twenty minutes later. Her phone had been ringing non-stop her entire ride home but she allowed it go to voice mail. She saw the "private" number, and of course knew it was Fitz. She listened to his voice mail, begging her to come back to talk, but she an emotional mess.

Five minutes later, Abby and Stephen pulled in beside her. They immediately saw that she had been crying, but didn't know why. When she got out of her car, and saw the crutches they were shocked. "Liv what happened?"

"I feel over my godfather's house Thanksgiving. It's just a bad bruise. I'll be fine next week," she explained. They helped her upstairs and inside her apartment. Abby made her some hot tea in the kitchen. Stephen saw her reach into her suitcase and pull a letter out, then sit down.

Once Abby returned with her tea, Stephen asked "Liv what's going on?" She pleaded with them both not to repeat anything she was about to tell them to anyone, and of course they would never betray her trust. Her house phone was now ringing, along with her cell. They saw the private number and knew it was Fitz.

"Liv, why is the President calling you on both lines? What's going on?" Abby asked her first.

She showed them both what she pulled out her suitcase, and what Fitz handed her before the Press Conference. Their mouths dropped open, knowing exactly what it was about. "Liv, these letters are the same. But how did you get the unedited version? We thought The President had the only original copy."

"Abby this little girl, is Ginny," she stopped, and Stephen knew instantly.

"Ginny as in YOUR Ginny," she nodded.

"Wait a minute, your godchild?" Abby asked. "Tom and Mo's little girl."

"Yes," she cried.

"And you didn't know that she wrote to President Grant," Stephen asked next.

"No," she leaned back on the couch. "When I went home this weekend, she handed me this letter and asked me to look at when I got home. She finally wanted me to know WHO she wrote to, asking if there was a Santa Claus."

"There's nothing wrong with that Liv," Stephen softly answered. "Ginny did nothing wrong."

"Of course she didn't. But I had no idea this entire time that it was her that prompted Fitz to do this his 12 Letters of Christmas Campaign."

"Fitz," Abby heard how she said his voice. Olivia met her eyes. "Oh my gosh. I was right. He does like you? I thought so."

"Abby," Stephen glared in her direction. But he saw Olivia's face and he realized that there was more. "Wait, are you sleeping with him."

"Stephen Alexander Finch, are you out of Scottish mind," Olivia screamed. "No. I would never." Olivia explained how they "met" in the Rose Garden. How kind and at home he made her feel even knowing she was a reporter. All the little things he did when she was around. How he looked at her, and the way they were at Cyrus's house. He wants to be with her – woo her if he had to.

"So you like him," Stephen rubbed her back. "He really asked you out."

"Yes. He asked me out. We were supposed to have dinner tonight. Our first date," she placed her face in her hands. "That is why he's calling me. I ran out of there like a bat of hell when I realized it was Ginny. I was mortified because it was in front of the Press."

"The Press has no idea she's your godchild right," Stephen asked. She told him no. "Then what's the problem?"

"Fitz saw my reaction when he entered his office. I found something under his desk, dropped it on my way out. I can't face him. I can't go now," she was now sobbing in her hands.

"Why the hell not," Abby didn't understand why she wouldn't go out with him. Yes it wouldn't be easy, but they would help them any way they could. "Wait you think, The President will think you put Ginny up to this so you could meet him. You didn't know the President was going to choose you for this assignment did you?"

"Of course not," she bellowed. Olivia then explained how she thought he would see this. To finally find someone she felt this deep connection to, and have it taken away, hurt more than she thought possible. "He's not going to want me now."

"Liv that is bar far the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You have to go talk to him. Explain to him how you feel." Abby began to rub her back, to calm her.

"I can't. He hates me. That's not the only problem," she whimpered. "If anyone were to find out that Ginny is not only my god-daughter, but that I am Cyrus' godchild, it would ruin everything. The Press, the West Wing staff will think I used those things to get with Fitz. And that's not what happened at all. He didn't know who I was till Thanksgiving."

"Then when the time comes we will control the narrative, and bring in Mrs. Rhymes to help. Everything really is going to be fine," Stephen took her hands. "You CAN'T let this ruin your first date. If he really cares about you, the way I suspect, then it won't matter that the letter came from Ginny," Abby explained.

"Abby…,"

"No Abby is right," Stephen interjected. "Look you both have spent a lot of time together since this started a month ago. I am no expert in the LOVE department, but it's obvious the man cares for you. We've spent a lot of time around you both. You breathe in sync."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "This is not a romance novel."

"No it's not. It's real life. It's going to get messy, hard, and people will probably think you are not the right woman for him. Fitzgerald Grant III can do better. But in all honestly who gives a shit. The only thing that matters is what YOU and The President feel for each other. If you're truly a team, nothing anyone prints, reports will mean a damn to you both," Stephen voiced with conviction.

"Stephen is right Liv," Abby held her other hand. "You see him differently than anyone else has before now. It must be what attracted him to you. Plus you are a beautiful woman," Abby admitted. "You believe he can have any woman he wants, but he's choosing you. Don't be an idiot and run away from that."

"Give him the chance, Liv. Don't ruin this for you both before it even starts."

"But what…,"

"No buts. Now do you want to be a gladiator in a suit; his gladiator in a suit," Stephen threw her words at her when they first met.

She squinted but a small smile began to emerge on her face. "Yes."

"WE need to hear you say it," Abby nudged her shoulder.

"I want to be a gladiator in a suit," she blushed.

"Who's," Stephen said next.

"Fitz," she grinned, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Good. Now when were you supposed to be there for your date," Abby chastised. Olivia explained it was practically too late already. "Well SHIT girl, it's all cylinders. Let's handle this and get you over there to knock President McDreamy's socks off."

"President McDreamy," Olivia folded her arms, but thought the name suited him.

"Yes Ma'am." Abby then helped her up and got her to the bedroom. While Abby helped her change, Stephen borrowed Olivia's cell phone and made a call that would help. A few moments later she was ready to go.

Stephen's mouth dropped seeing her in a red lace dress, with sweetheart neckline. Abby re-fixed her hair with a red flower clip, pulling it away from her face. Her makeup was light and her skin sparkled under the lights. Olivia decided to white pearl earrings, necklace, and bracelet to make her shoes.

"Wow President Grant is one lucky man," Stephen helped her with her coat. "You're lucky he's the President Liv because I would SO put my moves on you."

"Whatever," she said, and her ride arrived. Olivia smiled when she saw who it was and they would get her to the Residence in enough time.

/

"**Why didn't you tell me…"**

The entire time Olivia was gone, Fitz kept calling both her numbers. He left message after message hoping she'd answer but nothing. He looked at what she dropped onto the floor and could not believe it either. He gathered everything he needed from his desk, and sighed. Since he knew he would not be able to get any work done, he walked up to the Residence.

He saw that Tom and Mitch were not there and began to wonder where they could be. "Sir," Mike said, another agent getting Fitz's attention. "Tom and Mitch took Miss Pope home. She said she's sorry but she's not feeling well."

It made Fitz feel better that Tom and Mitch took her home because of her ankle, but he was relieved she was not driving. He had never seen her so upset, and for her to run away from him only made it worse. He wondered if he lost her before she truly became his, and it only broke his heart more.

He decided to shower and change into pair of jeans and dark red button up shirt. He was happy it was him that was going to be cooking, so the kitchen staff did not waste their time, making a meal for them. He was an emotional mess not sure what to do. He stopped calling her and poured himself a scotch.

He looked at Ginny's letter, and what Olivia dropped onto the floor. Then it dawned on him, who gave him all of this and he made the call. Luckily the person he wanted was still in their office. Cyrus entered the Residence a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me Sir. I thought you'd still be in the Oval."

"Not tonight Cyrus. I gave the staff the night off because of all their hard work." Fitz pointed out.

"Oh," Cyrus could see that he was casually dressed, and the dining room was set up with candles. "Sir what's going on?" Fitz got up and walked to the mantle and stared at the pictures of his family. He longed for a wife, children, and never thought he'd be here in the White House without them. Love was a not in the cards for him, until Olivia blew into his life.

"I am going to ask you something Cyrus and I don't want you to lie to me. If you do we are done. Understand," Cyrus nodded. "Where did that first letter come from?"

"Sir I thought you knew all that," Cyrus alleged.

"I thought I did to. But it's apparent now that you kept a few things from me," Fitz was growing more upset. Cyrus could hear it in his voice.

"Mr. President?"

"Why did you tell me Olivia was your goddaughter," Fitz's voice was hoarse.

"We told you Sir, she didn't want anyone to know. Olivia and I thought it was best. I don't see what it has to do with the letter though," Cyrus furrowed his brows not sure.

"It has everything to do with THE LETTER," growing more upset. "THIS LETTER changed my life. It brought me to her," he was feeling his emotions beginning to come to the surface for Olivia. He knew Cyrus could hear in his voice and see it in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sir I don't understand," Cyrus asked.

"Ginny is the former Leader of the Democratic party's granddaughter right, Louis Pope," Fitz said next. His voice was deep, filled with anger.

"Yes," and Cyrus was beginning to understand. "I got her letter to you as a favor to him. Tom cleared it. Ginny meant no harm. She's a good girl."

"I know that," Fitz huffed.

"Mr. President, what's going on?" He looked down at Ginny's folded up letter, and what Olivia dropped onto the floor. The thought of never seeing her again was destroying him. He needed her in life. He did not want to lose her before they even had the chance.

"How could you keep from me that Ginny…,"

"Is my godchild," he heard Olivia's voice as she stepped into the room with Tom. Tom smiled and knew she was in good hands and left. Her voice was soft but firm. Cyrus turned to see her standing there. "You should have told me she wrote that first letter Uncle Cy. I needed to know. I felt I was blind-sided at the podium today."

"Liv what are you doing here," Cyrus asked seeing her all dressed up, like she had a date. She looked beautiful; like a Christmas angel.

She kept eye contact with Cy, because I soon as she looked at Fitz it be game over. "I was invited here tonight," she smiled, knowing Fitz was watching her every move. "Cyrus how could you NOT tell me it my MY Ginny that wrote that first letter. That letter changed everything for me," quickly looking at Fitz. "For us."

"Livy," Fitz whimpered her name. Standing there, staring at her he was speechless. She was a vision of beauty and grace. He could see the tears in her eyes, now that she was finally looking at him.

"I'm sorry Fitz," she said through her tears. "I did not ask her to do this. I had no idea. I know I was wrong, and I should not have run…," but he was to her instantly. He cupped her face in front of Cyrus not caring that he was there. He kissed her forehead, and face. She released her crutches dropping them to the floor.

"Oh God," he moaned as he felt her delicate hands on his body.

She moved her arms up his chest and wrapped them around Fitz's broad shoulders and neck. "Forgive me," she cooed into his ear. She nuzzled her face against his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was MY Ginny. I swear Fitz. I would never use…"

But Fitz interrupted her. "I know Sweetheart," making Olivia breath heavily in his embrace. Fitz picked her up and held her tighter. "Don't you ever do that again," he murmured. "I thought I lost you before you were even mine."

She nodded and let him hold her totally forgetting that Cyrus was in the room. He stood there stunned, not believing that she was in Fitz's arms. The grip they had on each other was shocking. He'd never seen Fitz this way before, especially over a woman. But Olivia was NOT any woman.

She was the formidable Olivia Pope; daughter of Louis and Alice Pope, the former Senator of Massachusetts. Her father was the prior Democratic Leader, and HIS godchild. Cyrus felt his blood begin to boil. "Are you sleeping with my godchild Sir," Cy's voiced was laced with anger.

Fitz put Olivia down and stared at him. "Excuse me. What did you just ask me?"

"Are you banging my Godchild, one of my closest friend's daughters," Cyrus face was turning red.

"Cyrus you are out of line," Fitz threw back. "I am the President of the United States. You don't address me like that."

"Maybe so, but right now I am NOT your Chief of Staff," he walked closer. Olivia raised her eyes, never seeing him this way. "But right now that is MY Godchild, and I want to know what the HELL is going on. So Are. You. Screwing. Her?"

At that point Fitz went for him, but Olivia stopped and stood in his way. "Fitz," but the anger she saw on his face was like nothing she had seen before. His ears were red, and his forehead looked like he had aged forty more years. Fitz eyes were deep dark blue, threatening to come out of their sockets.

He moved again, and Olivia threw herself around Fitz. "Hold me," she pleaded. "Please? Fitz? I need you," and it was those final words that snapped Fitz out of it. He held her tightly and buried his face into her hair. Eventually he sat them down in a chair with Olivia securely in his lap.

Once Olivia was able to calm him down, she got off of Fitz's lap and looked up at Cyrus. 'You of all people know me better than that," Olivia said trying to reason with him. "You know how I was raised. My parents would kill me. I am not sleeping with Fitz. But tonight was supposed to be our first date."

"Date," Cyrus began to scream. "DATE are you two crazy. You cannot date her Sir. You KNOW who she is now. This could ruin both of you. Oh HELL NO," he began to walk in her direction. "You ARE leaving now," Cyrus began to pull her away from Fitz.

He immediately stood in between Cyrus and Olivia, blocking his path to her. "Do. Not. Touch. Her. If you attempt to touch Livy, I will remove you from the Residence and ban you from the White House. Plus you will be in danger of losing your job," Fitz's bellowed. "You will NOT take her from me, not now; not EVER."

"Mr. President she is NOT yours. You cannot do this," Cyrus was turning red.

"She is grown woman Cyrus. If she wants to be with me, then so be it. Olivia and I ARE going to be together," Fitz shouted.

"Are you out of your freaking mind," Cyrus shouted. "I am ALL for you dating again, but why does it have to be Olivia. Why her and now? You are ten years plus her senior, a Republican, white, and most off the Leader of the Free World. If you are that lonely Sir," Cyrus trailed off trying to calm down.

"You think I care CY. NONE of those things matter. I have been alone all this time. Olivia, yes YOUR godchild came into my life and changed everything. I never thought I'd ever find that spark, connection with someone where I want to be a better man. Olivia helps me to see that. No we are NOT a couple as of yet but I will not stand for you disrespecting us before you have even given us a chance to try. Lord knows if she wants me, I am lucky to have her," he admitted without reservation.

Cyrus then looked at Olivia. "Liv you can't be serious. Do you have any idea what the press will do when they find out? You'll be at top of every hour. They'll pick you apart. Gosh when they find out it was Ginny's letter and that you're my Godchild, it won't stop. Everyone will think you set this up to get with The President."

"Then Uncle Cyrus you are going to help control the narrative," she contradicted. He rolled his eyes and then Fitz and Cyrus then started having a screaming match about what was best for her. Tom came inside and hearing their alleviated voices.

**/**

"**There's Hope…"**

"Ma'am," Tom asked seeing her rubbing her temples. "Do you want to go home?"

"No but they need to stop shouting at one another. I didn't think it would come to this," she admitted. "I know what I want Tom. But them fighting like this was not it."

"Don't worry Ma'am back up is on the way. Then you and the President can have your date IF you still want to that is…" his voice trailed off.

"Tom what did you do," she began to say but when the door to the residence opened and she saw who walked in. Cyrus was in trouble.

"CYRUS RUTHERFORD BEENE get your SHIT together. You are leaving with me right now," James screamed. Cyrus and Fitz stopped yelling at each other and looked at James who was furious with both of them.

"Sweetheart there you are," Cyrus was attempting to get out of trouble.

"Oh don't you dare bull shit me Cyrus Beene. I know you remember. I got a phone call from the secret service to get up here right away because my husband and the President of the United States are ready to kill each other. What the HELL is the matter with both of you," James asked in an elevated voice.

"Honey," Cyrus came over to him, but James moved away.

"Oh don't you dare Honey me," James bellowed. "Olivia and I are going to need some serious retail therapy after this. You and I are leaving now. You are going to apologize to Fitz and Olivia for almost ruining their date."

"Wait you knew," Cyrus asked in shock.

"Yes I knew. I am not a blind, buffoon like you when it comes to relationships. Now we are not going to talk about this anymore. If they want to be together WE WILL help them no matter the cost. So the administration takes a hit, or his approval ratings drop. But if Olivia makes Fitz happy then so be it," he smiled at both of them. "You are not going to bud into their business. Olivia is a grown woman and can make up her own mind who she wants. She is not a baby anymore. You and her father need to realize that."

"But James, Louis is going to be livid," Cyrus pointed out, making Olivia gasp that her father may not be to welcome to idea.

"Olivia I thought you said your father voted for me," Fitz asked sitting next to her.

"He did. But THIS, is an entirely different. He may want to ring your neck if he thinks you ONLY want one thing," Olivia hesitantly told Fitz.

"You know that's not true," Fitz grabbed her hands and placed them over his heart. She searched his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "If I have to ask his permission to 'court' you properly then so be it. I'll do whatever you want of me, so we can be together," he glared at Cyrus.

She reached up and touched his face. "We'll deal with that later." He nodded. "Uncle James," she looked to him for help.

"Say goodnight and apologize Cyrus. You will see them tomorrow, or do you want Cyrus to take a sick day Mr. President," James asked sarcastically.

Fitz smiled. "No. If he can't behave, I'll have someone else take over for him for the day."

Cyrus began to have another fit. He began cursing and turning red. James was attempting to calm him down but it was not working. "Uncle Cyrus," Olivia sweetly cooed his name. But it didn't work. "Cy Cy," she whimpered, finally getting his attention. Fitz raised his eyes, and was shocked how he stopped.

"Come here," she tapped the couch and Fitz moved to the other side of the room. Cyrus sat down and Olivia took her godfather's hands. "I can do this Cy Cy," she smiled.

He raised his eyes. "I hate it when you call me Cy Cy," but she could his anger melting away. "You sound like your five and have me wrapped around your little finger."

She reached up and touched his face. "I'm not a little girl anymore. The sooner you realize that Cy Cy the better. You and my father raised me to be smart, and extraordinary. That is not going to change. I don't give my heart away easily."

"Livia," squeezing her hands. "I don't want you hurt." Fitz was about to protest at his comment but James hushed him. "Your father won't approve."

"Maybe not, but if you are on my side, OUR side," looking at Fitz, who smiled, "then it will help. I know what I want and I realize who Fitz is. But I am also a reporter, and the Press will have a field day when this comes out."

"Can you handle that Livia," Cyrus asked her. "This could ruin all that you have."

"Maybe but it's worth it if I have Fitz," looking right into his eyes, making Fitz puff his chest out, smiling with pride. "I really care about him and I know what I'm doing. I can't say that I am not afraid, but you have to trust me."

"That's not the problem," Cyrus grumbled.

Olivia squinted. "Cy Cy, how long have you known Fitz?" Cyrus explained that they had been friends for at least a decade maybe more. He ran his first campaign for Governor, and then the second. And of course the Presidential campaign that landed them in the White House. "Has he ever been like that before?"

"No," he reluctantly replied.

"So why would be he that way now, with me," she asked him. She gazed up at Fitz. "I'm giving him a chance. He's working on earning my heart and you know that is not easy for me. He could do better," whimpering.

Fitz came over and knelt before Olivia and Cyrus. "There is no one better. You are what I want," he reached and touched her face. "All right?" She nodded her head and fell into his arms. Fitz pulled back and sat on the floor next to her, lifting her hurt ankle.

She looked to James. "I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Cy. I promise I won't sleep over but if I do I'll be in another room," making Fitz chuckle.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. He leaned over. "Be careful."

"Always," and she let Cyrus kiss her cheek.

He looked to Fitz and stood up. "No hard feelings Sir."

Fitz then stood and placed out his hand. "No hard feelings Cy Cy," causing Olivia to break out laughing on the couch.

"God I hate this job," he grumbled. He looked at Fitz. "You hurt my God-baby I will skin you like a cat, respectfully Sir."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Cyrus," and the gentlemen shook hands. Fitz helped escort them out with Tom. After Fitz spoke to Tom, thanking him for everything, he made it clear his 'date' was not to be interrupted for the rest of the evening.

"Yes Sir," Tom winked. "I live to serve at the pleasure of the President. Enjoy your evening."

When Fitz made it back into the Living room, Olivia had taken her coat off and he could see how she was dressed. The red-lace dress made her even more beautiful. She was standing by the fireplace, and the light from it, eliminated her so she glowed like an angel. Fitz had come into the room, and she had not seen him there yet.

Her skin sparkled like freshly brewed coffee first thing in the morning, as the sun first enters the window. The ambers gave her hair the same glow, but with hints of light in her curls. The beautiful red dress hung off her body, accentuating the curve of her hips, and sweetheart neckline.

"Wow," Fitz breathed out, making his presence known.

Instantly Olivia felt her cheeks heat up, realizing he was in the room, admiring her from a distance. She closed her eyes, bit her lip and turned around slowly on her crutches. She felt him slowly walking towards her, hearing his shoes squeak on the carpet.

"Look at me," he asked. She could now feel the heat from his body. He was inches away, and slowly Fitz took her crutches away. He placed them against a close by chair, and took both her hands in his own, totally encasing her small hands. "Look at me Livy."

She finally opened her eyes and when she looked up, saw Fitz standing before her with the cheesiest lop-sided grin. Olivia began to shift uncomfortably as he lovingly looked into her eyes. "So," he lifted his hand and graced his thumb over her pouty lips.

"So," she sweetly answered.

He let go of her other hand and cupped her face. She placed her hands on his waist, just above his hip bone. "Is this OUR first date?" She nodded her head, because she couldn't answer him. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes."

"Yes as in…" he shamelessly teased her.

"This is our FIRST date," she blushed as the words left her mouth.

"And," pressing his forehead to hers, needing to be closer.

"And what," she could barely stand, as she felt him pull her closer into his body.

"Are you my girlfriend," he whispered, allowing his breath to tickle her face.

"That depends," she playfully murmured.

"On?"

"How much hope there is of you getting a second date, Mr. President" she raised her voice, and winked.

"Oh trust me Miss Pope, there's hope," and he picked her up, so he could gaze directly into her eyes. "I can guarantee it.

/

***Drops #GingerbreadCookies and runs….**

**Well that's it. I know you REALLY want their FIRST date details and of course if she "grants' him another one. I guess I'm going to have to talk about "What Hope Means" now huh? (Giggles wickedly.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this update. You found out what freaked Liv out but not what she dropped. Next chapter I promise. Her and Fitz still need to talk but that will be next on their date. I am sure you all want to know what he (or me) has planned. Well trust me it will be pretty special. **

**Cyrus and Fitz also had a huge fight about Olivia. Her Godfather just wants what is best for her. He doesn't think it's HIS boss but we'll see how that gets turned around. Working together will be interesting now…you think?**

**Anyway leave me some #GingerbreadCrumbs on your way out. Hoping to give you at least 1 more chapter before Xmas Eve. Can't promise but will try.**

**Milk and Cookies…**

**Me's**


	8. All You Have To Do Is Believe

**MERRY CHRISTMAS my Precious LOVES! Here is your Christmas Present from me for this #TGIT Christmas holiday. I was hoping for TG to be under my tree this morning but no such luck. (Maybe next year – a girl can dream right?)**

**I answered some of your questions in here but left you probably wanting more. I got 'tweeted' to update this today quite a bit on twitter. For those of you that asked, here is your wish come true. **

**So leave me #ChristmasCookies in my in box if you want more. Lots going to happen in next chapter. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 8: All You Have To Do Is Believe…**

"**Heart's True Desire…"**

Olivia blushes in his arms, as his last comment leaves his lips. Of course she wants to grant him a second date. Realistically with the White House Christmas Party being the following weekend, she is unsure how much time they will have. He's the President, and she has a hunch he'll make time, but all their focus will need to be for next weekend.

But the thought of being on a "date" with the President of the United States, sends the butterflies in her stomach flying all over again. The mere thought of this wonderful man wanting to be with her not only warms her, but amazes her. He is choosing her, out of all the women in the world. That thought alone combined with his words of her being "his girlfriend" feels likes she's in high school dating the most popular boy.

"What," she mouths as she feels Fitz's arms coil around her body.

"You are really here," he stops to press his forehead to hers. "With me? I'd hope you'd come but I wasn't sure."

She bits her lip. In his voice she can hear his uncertainty. She is in his arms up in the air, and he can't believe she is there with him.

"I am. There's no place I rather be," she voices sweetly. "Unless…,"

Fitz raises his eyes. "Olivia," he lowers his voice and attempts to be stern with her.

"James did say retail therapy. I could use some new lingerie," teasing him.

Fitz lets out laugh. "In that case I'll call Tom to bring the car around and I'll take you myself. You can model for me."

"Not on OUR first date Sir. I am not that kind of girl," she playfully protests in a huff. She begins to giggle as he walks her over to the sofa and sits with her in his lap. Olivia looks back and sees her crutches against the mantle. "I kind of need those."

"Nope! Tonight Miss Pope you are getting the FULL President Fitzgerald Grant III experience," he boasts, as he leans back on the couch, outstretching his arms. "Be prepared to be spoiled, catered too, and swept off your feet. If you're lucky I may even kiss you by the end of the night."

"I think you got the sweeping off the feet part down Fitz," she blushes.

He leans forward taking her hands in his own. "Good I aim to please. I WANT my second date Miss Pope. Actually," he stops himself before he says something to frighten her. Fitz knows what he wants, but is it too soon to feel that way. He gazes lovingly at her, longingly to hold onto her like this forever. She is really there with him, in his home, on their first date. He reaches around her and gently places his hand on her cheek.

"What," she asks.

"I just didn't think you'd come after what happened in the Oval. The fear I saw when you looked at me, I thought I did something to hurt you," he admitted. The thought of causing her any harm, in any way was unbearable. "I'd never forgive myself if I ever hurt you. Did you really think I would not want you Olivia," asking in disbelief.

Unable to respond, she nods her head "yes." Olivia lowers her eyes unable to sustain look at him. She ashamed of her thoughts, but none the less she ran from him. She was not a runner, and never feared anything. But Fitz thinking Ginny was used to get to him, so she could wiggle her way into his heart, broke her.

Her tears began to cascade down her face. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "Open your eyes." As she did so, she saw a faint smile. It wasn't his "Press Room" smile; it was one she had only seen him give to her in their moments together. She remembers the first time she saw it in the Rose Garden, after she finally told him her name.

"Now why in hell," giving her giggle, "would you think I'd want to cancel my date with you? "

"Because of Ginny's letter," she lowers her voice.

"Well that didn't matter to me. Plus do you know how much planning this takes woman. Actually how many people I gave the night off."

"Twenty-three people," she answers immediately.

"What?"

"Twenty-three hard working Americans are home tonight because you are not in the Oval. They are home with their families because you Mister are out on date," she explained to him matter of factually.

**/**

"**Hearts True Desire…"**

She sees a smile grace his lips, and his eyes sparkle. She then reaches for her purse and what she dropped on the floor in the Oval. He helps her off his lap and sits right next to him. "I thought you wouldn't want to go out with me after you saw this picture of Ginny and I," admitting. "I have this same picture in my apartment. My sister took it at our parent's house."

Fitz looks down and smiles at the photo. He hand clasps over hers. "Livy. I know you wouldn't use a child to get close to me. I wish I would have known and told you sooner. I'm sorry you learned it the way you did. Can you forgive me," he pleaded. Here he was asking her for forgiveness, when it was her that hurt him and ran away.

"Oh Fitz you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong." she explained. "I will do my best though not to run away from you again."

"Good because I won't let you," he said to her in this voice that melted her heart. He looked down at the picture and smiled. "I like her dress."

Olivia blushed. "It used to be mine when I was a little girl." She ran her fingers over the photo as Fitz watched her in awe. She felt his hand go up her back. "My grandmother, my Nana saw this 'apple' fabric and created a dress for me. I LOVE apples," blushing. "It's very rare. When my parents bought their estate in Vermont, with the apple orchards in the back, my mom knew this dress would be perfect. She had me put it on, and a photo was taken."

"You remember," Fitz asked.

She looked up at him surprised at his question. "I do. I was with my grandfather. It became known as the "Little Apple Dress" picture. My eldest niece Emma wore it for a photo, and so did Ginny. But when Ginny's was taken she looked so much like me. She could almost past for my little girl," Olivia said, rubbing her fingers.

"Is the dress still in the family," Fitz asked.

"Yes, my Momma promised me she'd keep it. It's kind of like a Pope family heirloom. It's for my daughter some day," she allowed a tear to cascade down her face. Olivia's voiced cracked at the omission to Fitz. She never thought she'd get married, have children, and find someone who understood her fully. Glancing at Fitz, she felt everything changing.

"Come here," he murmured. He closed his hand over hers, and pulled her into his chest. He desperately wanted to tell her that she'd have the life she wanted. He'd do anything to give it to her. But alas that was not something you tell a girl on your first date. So instead he wrapped his arms around her body, and held her against his heart. She nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed him in.

"Livy, do you have ANY idea how long I've waited for you."

"Fitz," she murmured. "You only asked me out the other day. It hasn't been that long."

He allows her to sit up, and leans back on the couch. "You're right it's has been. But I've waited it seems my whole life to find you Livy. I've dated before, but no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I am not going to allow this letter, or anyone else to keep me away from pursuing my hearts true desire."

"And what does your heart desire Mr. President," feeling her stomach beginning to flip-flop at his words.

He leans forward and kissing her cheek, lingering his lips for a long as possible on her face. He pulls back and does the same on the other side. Her breath hitches, as she feels his nose nuzzle her face, breathing her in. His hands gently rub her legs, and he plants them on her hips.

Fitz finally pulls back and stares deeply into her eyes. She watches his pupils dilate and darken to a deep blue. Her body involuntary feels a chill go through her like a quick current of electricity. She shakes it off quickly. "My hearts true desire; is this smoking hot reporter. She has a thing for scarves, and she stole my dog."

"Oh. Sorry I guess she's been a very bad girl." She places her fingers on his chest and "walks" them up to his face. Fitz's eyes darken at her touch, wanting to do nothing more but flip her over and kiss her with everything he has. "Do you think she can make it up to you? She is VERY good at her job, and promises to behave."

Fitz throws his head back in laughter. "What if I don't want her to behave?" He sits up and is inches away from her face. "I'm sure she – no YOU can tell how much I want you Livy."

Instantly she blushes, feeling the heat radiating off his body. The air in the room becomes thick with the desire emitting from him. God she wants this man, but it is too soon to feel this way for someone you've only known for a month.

"Are you sure," she whimpers. "I mean if THIS is not want you want it's okay."

Fitz adjusts himself, turning to face her, allowing them to hold hands. "I've never been so positive of anything in my life. But are you sure? You need to be, if you want to be all in this with me. Everyone will be watching us, you actually. Once this gets out, no one will leave you alone," he began to explain. "If a relationship with me is what you want, you have to be prepared for what it all means."

"I'm a reporter Fitz. I get it trust me. I will become the story and the envy of every woman in the world for taking you off the market," she giggled.

"So am I off the market," he gave her this smile, that made her heart flip flop. She saw "hope" in this eyes seeing how much he wanted to be hers, and no one else's.

"Oh I don't know. It depends on how much hope you have of getting a second date," she playfully answers.

"Trust me," he scoops her up, and cradles her in his arms. Her eyes widen at his bold gesture, but never had she felt so safe before. She wrapped her arms around his torso, allowing herself to be held. "I'll get that second date."

"We'll see," she winked. Fitz shakes his head. They talked a few minutes more, and then both their stomachs growled. Olivia blushes in his arms, but hearing his stomach do the same, caused Fitz to turn beat red. "So are you going to feed me Mr. President or not?"

"As you wish," dropping his voice down to dangerously low level. Olivia felt a fire in the bottom of her stomach. "Your wish is my command Miss Pope."

He called for Tom and he brought in a wheelchair. She gave him the strange look not sure what was going on. "You are not walking to where we are going, and you'll fight me if I carry you. This is the next best thing."

**/**

"**How to get a Second date…"**

She rolled her eyes and got into the chair. He then wheeled her out of the Living Room and into a smaller kitchen that was in the residence. Tom brought in her crutches and gave them to her so she could move around. Fitz refused to let her help, and she watched him begin to make dinner. She squinted seeing his ingredients.

"Fitz? We're having breakfast for dinner?"

"Hush," he insisted. "I know you LOVE pumpkin so I am going to make you the BEST pumpkin pancakes you've ever tasted. It's a GRANT recipe that has been handed down for ages. So be prepared to be amazed," he winked. "How do you think my dad got my mom to give him a second date?"

"Are you serious," Olivia asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he wiggled his eyebrows, getting to work. "Grant men know how to work a kitchen. My mom wouldn't let me move out if I didn't know how to cook."

She rolled her eyes but watched him placed all the ingredients in a bowl and mixed them together. She watched in awe as he effortlessly moved around in the kitchen. He knew exactly what he was doing. But she found her eyes wandering all over his body. From his tight jeans, showing off his firm bum, and tapering down his legs. His well fit dress shirt hanging off his chest, arms and shoulders perfectly.

She was so mesmerized by his movements she didn't realize Fitz caught her checking him out. "See something you like Ma'am." Olivia buried her head in her hands. "Next time you cook and I'll watch you."

She shook her head, and watched him finish. Once everything was done, Fitz called for help and Mitch came in with Tom to help them get to where they were eating. As they walked back into the residence, she noticed the table was not set. Just as she was about to ask why, Fitz wheeled her into a room with a big fireplace.

One the floor in front she saw a flannel blanket, with everything they needed for dinner. It was so cute but romantic at the same time. The agents set their plates down and left Olivia and Fitz alone. He helped sit on the blanket and he sat across from her. She allowed him to prepare her pancakes the way her father did for his mother.

He slowly lifted the fork into her mouth, and she thought she'd die and went to heaven. She let out an audible moan, causing an immediate reaction from Fitz. "And," he shyly comments as he watches her chew and swallow. She took his fork and feed him his first bite. He inched closer.

"Delicious," she comments huskily, licking the syrup, and powdered sugar off her lips. Fitz was so unbelievably turned on, that he's leaning his entire body closer. With each bite, they took turns feeding the other. Olivia never thought eating pancakes, could be so sensual. He lifts his hand, and wipes the sugar off her chin. But does not remove it afterwards.

"Fitz," she moans his name as she feels his breath on her face. She looks up into his eyes, and they keep darting to her luscious lips. Her heart races against her chest, feeling the heat from his body surrounding her. He cups her cheek, as he runs his thumb over her lips. She kisses it, tasting syrup and sugar.

"Livy," he groans, feeling the energy in the room changing. He swallows quickly, and begins to close the distance. He wants to kiss her so much.

"Kiss me Fitz," she blurts the words out before she can change her mind. His eyes widen at her boldness. He moves back slightly, staring intently into her deep brown eyes. "I know you want to," she reaches for his face, caressing his lips.

"Liv," he croaks, feeling her hand on his face. His voice is hoarse, filled with need. His entire body is coming alive in a way he didn't think was possible. He feels like a teenage boy, about to kiss the most popular girl in school. He swallows the lump in his throat. "We don't have to do this. It can wait, clean up from dinner, and continue with our evening. Then I can take you home."

"Fitz," fluttering her eye lashes and inching her face dangerously close. "You only have one FIRST date, and one first kiss. It won't mess anything up, and I want you too," he can feel her breath now on his skin. His breath hitches, as his arms began to snake around her body. Their bodies then have a mind of their own, as he moves things out of their way laying her down on the blanket.

"God you're beautiful," he moans looking down into her eyes.

Olivia raises her hands and cradling his face. Pulling him down, she whispers "Kiss me."

Fitz licks his lips, so mesmerized by her boldness. The room goes completely quite. All you can hear is the fire crackling next to them. He runs his hand up her body and rests it on her face. He slowly closes the gap between them and kisses her forehead, then both cheeks making her chuckle.

"That's not want I want Mr. President," she drops her voice.

He smiles and as his lips are millimeters from finally making contact, a huge tongue comes between them. "QUINCY," the both scream. Quincy is now there, wagging his tail licking her face and Fitz's. He tastes the syrup and Olivia in now giggling.

"Thanks Quincy, but I was supposed to kiss her first," Fitz leans on his hand, watching Quincy place his head on Olivia's shoulder. He's sniffing her, and nuzzling his cold nose against her neck.

"You'll have to make it up to me," she winks.

"I'll make an executive order at once," he grins wickedly. "Once I sign it into law, it has to be obeyed."

"You can't make a law about kissing me Mr. President," she gazes into his eyes deeply.

"Oh no," he challenges. "Watch me," he then declares. "I Fitzgerald Grant III hear by state that I AM the ONLY man that will EVER get to kiss Olivia Carolyn Pope'; from this day hence."

She completely flushes at his comment. "You are crazy."

"I am but it's all for you Livy; only you," he runs his hand over her soft face. "You remember that just in case any man tries to put any moves on you."

"As you wish," she pulls him down laying him on his side. She snuggles into his embrace, allowing herself to relax fully in his arms. "You feel good."

"So do you," he admits. "If I could I'd hold you forever Livy." She listened to his words and knew he was telling her so much more.

"There's hope of that if you get a second date," she muffles into his chest. She feels him chuckle and hold her tighter. "By the way you give warm hugs."

**/**

"**What Hope Means…"**

She looks up and catches his gaze. He lifts her chin, and she realizes he doesn't want to let her go. Fitz then sits her up and helps her to a chair. He places the finished plates on the dining room table in the other room. He assists her with her coat, and then his own. She watches him unsure of what he's doing.

"Fitz?"

"Come on. We have someplace we have to be," he insists. She looks strangely at him and allows him to take her where they need to be. They are headed for the roof of the White House. She looks at him quizzically as he opens the door and her mouth falls open.

"Fitz!"

"You ready for your ride Sweetheart," flashing his 100 watt smile. He wheels her to the chopper sitting there.

"How did you get them clearance to land up here," she asks in awe of this man.

"I'm the President and this is MY house. Plus the pilot is friend. The Secret Service cleared everything so come on gorgeous," he lifts her up and carries her to the helicopter. He sits her insides and grins at his buddy. His buddy winks at Fitz, seeing how happy Olivia makes him. Fitz climbs in the back with her, and holds her hand as the chopper lifts off the White House roof.

"Fitz, where are we going?"

"You shall see Sweetheart," he murmurs in her ear. He sees her eyes darting all over the place attempting to figure out where they are headed.

The flight was quick and when it lands she sees Marine One. "Holy Shit, we're going on there."

"Yes I am the President. We did it this way so the Press wouldn't find out. Come on," he carries her to Marine One, not allowing her to walk. The Marine's stand to attention as Fitz approaches. He places Olivia down, and salutes them. Fitz helps her on board, and Air Force Personnel hand the crutches to Fitz.

The doors close and Fitz signals the pilots to lift off. Olivia and Fitz are the only ones inside the cabin. Fitz parks himself behind her on the couch, allowing her to sit in between his legs. He pulls her backwards so he can snuggle her from behind. She sighs as the chopper lifts of the ground and Fitz's arms snake around her waist. Olivia looks out the window, sees the other two choppers, along with them to lift off the ground.

Fitz rests his head on her shoulder, never feeling this happy before. "So where are we going?"

"I am giving you a tour of DC at night, Presidential style," he explains. "Everything is lit up. The city is beautiful from the air, especially at night. The monuments, historical landmarks, Capitol Building and White House are illuminated. I am the President, I got clearance to do this for you ; US. I wanted to give you something special."

His lasts words caused her to completely melt in his arms. She turned herself body and wrapped herself around his torso. "You are my something special Fitz."

"Oh Livy," he murmured into her air. "Please tell me after tonight you're mine and I am not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Fitz," is all she replies. "But I should be asking you that," she looks into his eyes.

"No. This - you and me - right here in this moment flying over DC is NOT a dream. If it is I never want to wake up," he replies without reservation.

He closed his eyes and holds her this way for the entire flight. As they past the various sites of Washington DC he explains them to her in great detail. Some of the facts she knew, but others she was surprised. The flight lasted over an hour, and they talked about everything. For the first time in Fitz's life he felt 'normal,' and he never wanted it to end.

For the remainder of the flight they discussed plans for the White House Christmas party and how she was going to bring Ginny, Mo, Tom and Sebastian to DC. She had not gotten a call from her sister, so they were none the wiser that it was "their" Ginny. Fitz loved her idea and was in awe of her plan to bring them home with her.

As Marine One landed on the Air Force Base, Olivia realized their date was coming to an end. She hated the thought of not getting to spend more time with Fitz, but it was late and she needed to get home. The door to the helicopter opened, and Fitz allowed her to walk to the door. He went out first and then helped her down the stairs.

She saw an unmarked SUV and wondered what was going on. "I am taking you home."

"You can't," she protested. If someone were to see him, they would dominate the headlines the next day, ruining everything.

"I can and I AM going to. Tom brought you to me for our date, so it's only fair Miss Pope that I bring you home. My mother would never forgive me if I didn't end this date properly," Fitz insisted.

She leaned against the SUV and crossed her arms. "What if someone sees you?"

"No one will. I promise," he then helped her step aside and opened her door for her. "Now will you allow me to bring you home?"

Realizing this was one fight she would not win with Fitz, she agreed. She slid into the SUV and waited for Fitz to climb into his side. Tom and Mitch sat in the front, while there were two other vehicles with agents accompanying them. She giggled seeing everything all the trouble it was for Fitz to take her home.

He placed his arm behind her and she snuggled into him for the entire ride to her apartment. They did not talk to one another, allowing the final moments they would spend together in silence. No words were needed after the night they had just shared. It was beyond her wildest dreams and laying her head on Fitz's chest, she realized she had never felt so content before.

"Fitz," she bashfully said his name.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she paused. She pushed herself up so she could look into his eyes. "For everything tonight," she voiced just above a whisper. "Everything was…."

"Perfect," he finished for her. He placed his hand on her face and watched her eyes close. She breathed out sweetest sound, as he kissed her face.

He wanted this moment to last forever, but realized they were at her apartment building as the SUV's parked in the garage. Just as she was going to get out of the car, Fitz's door opened and he got out and went to her door. She shook her head as he ran to her side of the car. As her door opened, he placed his hand out for her to take.

"My lady," he grinned.

"Mr. President," she murmured biting her lip, attempting to hide her embarrassment. She was given her crutches.

"I am escorting you to your door," he insisted. She tried to stop him, but he walked ahead of her, then stretching his hand out for her to take. The agents already cleared the area, prior to his arrival so he would not be seen. She shook her head, but reluctantly walked with him as best as she could.

They made it to the elevator, and to her floor. It opened directly in front of her apartment, making the final few feet an easy for her to take. Fitz could see her struggling and so desperately wanting to take her in his arms to carry her. She side-glanced him, sensing what he wanted to do but felt his hand on her back, helping her to the door.

She placed her key inside and watched Fitz leaned against the door frame. "This is me," hearing the uncertainty in her voice.

"You're not sure to this are you," he asked.

She swallowed hard and met his gaze. "No. You've been wonderful and it felt so normal. Tonight you weren't the President of the United States. Instead you were just a man – no a perfect gentleman, showing a woman how she would be treated. I thank you for that. You made me feel SO special," she reached up and touched his face.

The compliment caused Fitz heart to swell. He felt like he just found a cure for a disease. "Livy. You are special. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not Cyrus, James, - anyone." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You have my heart, if you want it."

She closed her eyes and smiled at his words. "I'll think about it," she grinned and pulled her hand free.

Olivia began to turn the key to open her door. "How much hope is there?" She stopped briefly blushing at his words. After a deep breath, she opened her door and placed her eyes on the table by her door.

"There's always hope Fitz. You just have to believe. Sometimes the most REAL things in the world are things you cannot see," quoting a line from the Polar Express. She saw him smile. "I should go."

"You should go," he said back. She began to walk inside but stopped when she heard, "One Minute."

"One minute," she complied. She stepped back out and leaned against the wall. He stood before her and looked down into her eyes. His face kept getting lower, aching to lower his lips to hers. His breath tickled her face, making her stomach tie in knots. He reached up and cupped her face. As he began to lower his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Both breathed out in sync, and he pulled her tighter into his chest. As Fitz pulled away he kissed both her cheeks avoiding her lips. He heard her grumble. Fitz began to walk to the elevator and as he stepped inside with Tom by his side he heard, "Yes."

Fitz looked up, hearing Olivia's voice. She had this huge smile at her door. Tom pressed the stop button as Fitz stared at her. "Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated, this time differently.

"To?"

"What you asked me earlier. Yes to both," she blushed and leaned on her opened door frame. It then clicked in Fitz's mind, almost sending him into her arms. She nodded no, and blew him a kiss. "My boyfriend would get jealous," making Fitz's grin grow even bigger.

"Goodnight Livy," he said her name like a prayer. She just made him the happiest man in the entire world with one simple word.

"Goodnight Mr. President," she bashfully replied. He watched her shut her door and giggle on the other side.

As Tom let the elevator close, Olivia peeked out her door to see Fitz. He did a "fist bump" in the air dancing around. She closed her door, never feeling so happy.

Fitz all the way down the elevator said, "Tom I have a girlfriend. That is HOPE I can live with," he leaned on the wall, never feeling so happy. "All you have to do is believe. Christmas this year is going to be great."

/

**#Drops Christmas Cookies and RUNS!**

**Well that's it. I wanted to write more but decided to close the chapter here. So they are NOW a couple, and writing them this way will be fun. Can they hide it in the White House so no one will know? We shall see. It depends on how much of a good fanfic writer I am..;-)**

**You also learned what she dropped. It is the "Little Apple Dress" girl photo from Christmas in Vermont, but this time it's her god-child in the dress Olivia wore as a child. I hope you like that twist. I wanted to honor last year's story somehow. **

**I know no FIRST kiss. Dangit Quincy his timing sucks. Now you are going to have to wait for that. I am going to leave you begging because it won't happen till I think our happy couple is ready.**

**So if you WANT more, leave me #ChristmasCookies on your way out. I REALLY want to know what you thought of this #OlitzCentric Christmas Chapter. Waiting for the #Dings and #Blings.**

**Merry Fitzmas…**

**Me's**


	9. A Whole New World of Second Dates

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MY DARLINGS! #TGITNewYears! Just think four weeks from tonight #ScandalReturns. I can't wait but hopefully this holiday story and other fanfic writers will keep your worries for the show at bay. So enjoy and leave me #Crumbs on your way out.**

**/**

**Chapter 9: A Whole New World of Second Dates..**

**December 2****nd****…Morning after 1****st**** Date…**

"**Picture Perfect…"**

When Fitz awoke the next morning, he felt as if he was flying on a cloud. He slept through the entire night without waking up and knew he could conquer anything thrown his way today.

For the first time in his adult male life, he felt alive. He had "lived" for over forty years. But waking up on this morning of December 2nd, he felt truly alive. He looked around his room differently, as if this was the first time he was truly seeing the Presidential suite. This new outlook was due to one person; Olivia Pope. In the span of twenty four hours he went from one of the world's eligible bachelors to being off the market; and he LOVED IT.

He reached over and checked his phone, making sure no one needed him in the night. Quincy groaned feeling Fitz move. As he opened the lock screen, he saw a text from Olivia. He wasn't expecting a message from her this early and hoped she didn't change her mind. As he slid his fingers across the screen in bated breath, he saw a picture.

The picture was one of them sitting in front of the fireplace just before they went outside. He remembered Tom coming in per Olivia's request to take the photo. Quincy was in the middle. Olivia and Fitz were leaning against him. Their arms were draped across Quincy's back, and their hands intertwined across his breast bone.

They had these "cheezie" grins plastered on their faces. He looked at her text and it read. "Aren't we the Three Musketeers?"

He rubbed her face with his thumb. "How did she know that see this picture would make my morning? I'll see you soon Sweetheart."

He lazily closed his eyes and remembered everything about their date. How she came into the room, and talked Cyrus off his ledge. She stood up to her Godfather that she wanted Fitz. Those words alone changed everything for Fitz; urging him to be a better man for her. He'd do anything he could to claim her as his own. Even if it took one date, or one-hundred dates; they would belong to each other.

After Cyrus left, they talked. He knew she would never use him for any type of gain; professionally or personally. For her to even think such thoughts, broke his heart into a million pieces. Then she showed him the "Little Apple Dress" picture. He recalled how she glanced at Ginny. She longed for a family like Fitz, but believed it was out of reach.

He wanted children, but ONLY if they were with Olivia. "We'll have a family Livy. I promise," glancing at their photo. "I'll see that it happens, once you become Mrs. Grant."

He remembered her smile when she tasted the Grant Family Pumpkin Pancakes. This was how his father won his mother. With each tasty morsel he placed in her mouth, she entranced him with every sigh and moan coming out of her mouth. He had never been so grateful to his mom for teaching him to cook until now.

After they ate, she shocked the heck out of him asking for a kiss. He ran his fingers through his messy curls in frustration. "Why the hell wasn't I quicker," he spoke up at the ceiling. Quincy coming and taking his first kiss away was either perfect timing or the dog stealing his woman away. He looked down and chuckled at Quincy, lying in the bed next to him.

He sensed Fitz watching him and placed his head on his chest. Quincy lifted his head and licked his face."Yah boy, you kissing up for stealing my first kiss from Livy last night isn't going to help you today. She's my girl remember," rubbing his ears.

Upon hearing Livy's name, Quincy's head jerked up listening for her. He watched the bedroom door hoping she would enter. Fitz sat up. "No bud she's not here. But you and I will see our girl soon okay."

Quincy whimpered and placed his head in Fitz's lap. "You miss her don't you?" Quincy just wagged the tip of his tail. Fitz shook his head, and smiled. "Geez I am beginning to think you love her more than me," he said to him. Quincy licked Fitz's hand, causing Fitz to chuckle. "Dang the woman has us both trained; next date you are staying home!"

Quincy whined, making Fitz laugh. He looked outside the window and saw a light dusting of snow on the White House lawn, and the street lights beginning to turn off. Fitz smiled to himself knowing he scored big with his Presidential Sigh Seeing Tour. He had all these special things at his disposal because he was The President; the use of Marine One was one of them.

The look of wonder and amazement on her face when she saw the first chopper, only to have it lead them to Marine One was worth it. The Air Force had no problems with Fitz's plans, and the Kernel who flew Marine One, made all the arrangements. He trusted his most prized personnel so no one would find out about Fitz's plans.

He wrapped his arms around his body, remembering how good it felt to hold her last night during the ride. It was like her body was made for him. The way her head placed perfectly on his chest, just above his heart. How when he wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his head on her shoulder, it felt 'right." The way her skin felt on his lips when he kissed her face.

"She's right for us Quince. Now we just have to keep her," gazing at him. "You are going to have to help Daddy keep the girl now okay." 'woofing" for Fitz. "I guess that means yes."

Fitz realized that not only did he "score" a second date, but he earned Olivia. He was now her "boyfriend," but he ached to make her so much more. It sounded 'high school' saying that he had a girlfriend, but for now it would have to do. He had a "big idea" planned, but first he knew he had to convince Cyrus he would never hurt her and most importantly her father.

He slowly got out of bed, and walked to the window. He looked towards her apartment in the distance, wishing he was there with her now. He feared both Cyrus and Senator Louis Pope could take her away from him and ruin their chances of being happy. Fitz looked down at his phone, displaying the picture.

"I will not let anything tear us apart Livy. I swear to you. I do whatever it takes to not only earn your God-father's trust, but your family's as well. I won't lose you," he voiced with conviction looking at their picture.

Just then another text came in and he saw it was from her. "_Be nice to Cyrus and stop worrying. See you later on this morning. Livy._"

"How does she know me so well," he wondered out loud. That one message calmed him instantly and he got ready to start his day in the Oval Office.

**/**

"**New Olivia Pope…"**

Fitz walked into the Oval Office a few hours later ready to start is day. Lauren informed him that Cyrus was running late, but would be in shortly. Fitz thanked her and began prepping himself for his day. About twenty minutes passed when Cyrus walked in the door. He greeted Fitz formally, and went right to business with his schedule.

Fitz asked about any important headlines. Cyrus told Fitz nothing major was going on today. "So, it's a slow news day then?"

"Yes Sir," Cyrus said looking down at his tablet. "James will be in a few to show you the headlines," not making eye contact. Cyrus could only look at Fitz for short periods of time without feeling his anger return. He would take a bullet for HIS President, but not knowing his intentions for HIS Godchild, placed him on edge. He noticed that Fitz tried talking to him about other things, but he could only give him short and brief answers.

"Cy," Fitz called his name.

"Cyrus," he said it this time, more sternly. But Cyrus kept making sure everything was set for Fitz's agenda.

Fitz decided to try another tactic. "Cyrus can make sure you give me an hour for lunch today. No one is to disturb me. I want to have an interrupted hour with my girlfriend."

He could see the red emerge in Cy's ear's and face immediately as he looked up. "Yes Mr. President. Do you want me to add her name to your agenda," Cyrus voiced with distain.

"No Cyrus that will be all, but at least now you are looking at me for longer than a few seconds. She's a grown woman Cy that can make up her own mind," Fitz softly explained. "I did not force her to go out with me, or…"

Cyrus placed is hand up in the air, not wanting to hear anymore. "I am not talking about HER with you. I am your Chief of Staff. Let me do my job. I'll show myself out," Cyrus nodded and before Fitz could stop him he was gone.

Fitz plopped down in his chair, letting out a heavy breath. He leaned his head back, hoping they could get past this. They were a well oiled political machine, working perfectly together for years. Cyrus always knew what Fitz needed to get the job done, and never questioned his judgments or loyalty.

They always had their differences, but this was something entirely different. Olivia's father was his other best friend. They had been best friends since college, despite the political party differences. Fitz remembers clearly when Cyrus told Louis about him running his Governor campaign. The Senator was not happy but knew he could get them the win.

Fitz had never asked questions about his close friendship with Senator Pope, but he knew his Chief of Staff loyalty was to his Godchild. Cyrus had talked about Olivia for years to Fitz; stating how much he loved her because she was the daughter he never had. Cyrus became emotional retelling the day she was placed in his arms as a newborn baby, vowing to keep the wolves at bay.

For over a decade Fitz heard about her, never knowing Olivia's name. He remembers when Olivia went into journalism instead of law. James stole his baby and made her turn to the dark side of the force. Fitz chucked at this memory. He was beside himself with frustration, scheming to bring her back. Fitz talked him out of it. But seeing Cyrus on the brink of a heart attack over it left a lasting impression.

He leaned his hands on head and began to concentrate. It wasn't until a few moments later Lauren informed him that Abby Whelan was here to see him. She was not on his schedule, but she had things from Olivia to give him. "Show her in then Lauren."

Lauren stepped aside allowing Abby to enter the Oval. "What brings you here today Miss Whelan?"

"Olivia wanted me to give you these Sir. She phoned in a bit ago. The doctor wants her to stay home today," Abby explained.

"What? Why? Is she okay," his voice dripping with anxiety.

"Yes Sir. Her foot kept her up on and off during the night, and she went to the doctor this morning. He asked for her to stay home today and tomorrow," Abby explained, seeing the worry in Fitz's eyes. Everything about him tensed up before her.

"Does she need anything? Is she alone or…" Fitz hated to ask but he wanted to make sure she was safe. He must have let her walk to much last night.

"You did nothing wrong. Stephen is with her now," noting Fitz's change in posture and demeanor. He furrowed his eye brows, and she saw his eyes darken. To put him at ease, "Don't worry his fiancée will be bringing them lunch soon."

"He's engaged," Fitz asked surprised.

"Yes," Abby said holding up her left hand. Fitz smirked. "He has a thing for red-heads. He knows better than to mess with OUR best friend. Don't worry she'll be back here _to you,_" Abby hinted, "on Thursday if not by Friday. She sent me to help you with preparations."

Fitz felt his face heat up hearing Abby words. He saw how Abby looked at him, making him lean on his desk staring at her. Abby held her ground, loving making the most powerful man in the world uncomfortable in his own turf. "So you're her replacement?"

"Yes Sir. She says I'm the new Olivia Pope until she comes back. She trusts me to handle you, and Mr. Beene," Abby giggled. Fitz ran his fingers through his hair. "Let me guess. He's awfully pissed because you're dating his godchild."

Fitz swallowed quickly. "What? She told you."

"Yes this morning. She's says your quite the cook, and have a thing for helicopters," giving him a mischievous smirk. "I didn't think Republican Politicians cooked."

"We do Miss Whelan," motioning them to sit down. "I'm quite good."

But Abby held her grown. "Don't you dare hurt her or screw this up," Abby blurted out before she lost her nerve.

"Miss Whelan," Fitz raised his eyes shocked by her choice of words. "You do realize this is the Oval Office and I am the President of the United States right?"

"Yes but frankly I don't care. Right now I am not talking to the Commander and Chief. I am talking to the man that is dating my best friend in the entire world. And I would like to know why her," harshly questionsing Fitz.

"I don't have to answer you," Fitz shoots back quickly.

"Yes you do. I have seen Liv hurt too many times; her heart broken. So I am asking you why Liv. You can have anyone you want Mr. President; anyone. There are so many eligible career orientated women aching to catch your eye. They'd give anything for a chance to be with you. So I want to know why Liv; why now?"

"She gets me Miss Whelan. All those other women you talked about see only one thing Miss Whelan; the Presidency. They want to be with me because," he pauses.

"They hope to be First Lady," Abby finishes and Fitz nods.

"Livy," hearing the softness in his voice, "doesn't see me that way. In the beginning I was the President, but now I'm just Fitz. I am human, a man that has feelings, thoughts and his flawed just like anyone else. She gets the real me, and has from the beginning. Everything about her makes me want to be a better man for this country but for her most of all. I can give her the world, and that's what am going to do. I won't let anything or anyone keep us apart now that we are together."

Abby watches him closely. Fitz eyes are locked onto hers, and he does not look away. He wants her to know that he is serious about Olivia and will do nothing to cause her harm. She then continues, "Fine but I am putting you on notice," walking closer.

"Notice," Fitz repeated.

"Yes. If you hurt, cheat on, or do anything to make her life a living hell I will personally cut your heart out with a spoon," she growled. "She never thought she deserved anyone like you so don't fuck this up," not caring about her choice of words. "You break her heart, I break you. Take care of her okay?"

"Miss Whelan I would never hurt her. I…I''ve…" he paused and when he couldn't finish his statement he locked eyes with Abby. He was beginning to come to grasps for his true feelings for Olivia. He knew how he truly felt it was coming to the surface.

Abby gazed hard at Fitz and she knew instantly. "Wait you're…you've…" stammering.

"Yes."

"Wow," Abby finally went and sat down. Fitz tried to say the words but Abby halted him. "No she should be the first one to hear you say those words not me. I believe you."

"You do," sitting across from her.

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes or when you were working with her over the last month. You tried to hide it but when no one was looking, but I noticed. You breathed better when she was near. Everything about both of you changed. I've never seen her so happy before. I'm assuming your first date was a success." Fitz nodded and blushed. "Good. I told her to come."

"You?"

"Yes Stephen and I," explaining what happened. "She didn't want to but no matter her decision we both told her we'd help you both when the time came to go public."

"Thank you," Fitz said.

"You are very welcome Sir. Now let's get a handle on things. She made me promise to keep you focused on this Christmas Party Campaign. If we lose ground because Liv is out she'll never forgive either one of us. Quinn and Harrison are coming by later this afternoon to help out any way they can. You'll be seeing a lot of us until she comes back," explaining in one huge breath.

"That's fine. I'll have my secretary," Fitz began to say but Olivia already called and arranged everything. She showed Fitz and he smiled at Olivia's planning. "She thought of everything."

"Almost," she said reaching into her bag, pulling out a toy for Quincy. "She said if Quincy is good to give this to him for her. She misses him like crazy." Abby handed him the toy. "She also says next time she sees either one of you she wants HER kiss."

Fitz looked up, and blushed instantly. "She told you that too."

"Only that Quincy is a good kisser and he's cuter than you," Abby stifled back a laugh.

"Oh Jesus," Fitz groaned and they got to work on everything she had planned out for them. "Miss Whelan is she really okay."

"I think so. The doctor placed her on some powerful pain killers," she explained. "If she takes them they knock her out and make her dizzy. But I am sure she'd love it even more if you called her," Abby teased Fitz. "Just beware. Olivia maybe very loopy when she talks to you."

Fitz chuckled. "I'll remember that Miss Whelan. Thanks for the warning."

"It's Abby Sir," she said to him next. Fitz nodded and they got to work. Fitz was pleased by the end of their meeting. He knew her friends knew about them and with their support, they could survive this.

**/**

**Friday December 5****th****... "Here With You…"**

The last four days of Olivia being home from work, unable to go to the White House, she was beginning to drive herself crazy. She sent Abby, Stephen, Quinn and Harrison everything they would need to work at the White House. Luckily she was able to work on from home for the Twelve Letters of Christmas Campaign. She was in constant contact with everyone, and it was like she was there herself.

When her team had been working with Fitz, she was placed on speaker phone so she could assist from home. It helped both her and Fitz immensely to hear the other's voice but how she missed him. Since agreeing to be his girlfriend after their first date, she had not seen him in person. She ached to be with him, but the doctor insisted she stay home.

The pain killers she was placed on made her so dizzy that not only could she not drive, but they knocked her out. Her friends kept her company and James came by as much as he could. Cyrus was still upset with her over her relationship with Fitz. He still thought of her as a little girl with braces, pony tails and "Mary Jane" shoes.

James knew Cyrus would eventually come around, but it would take time. She had heard that he was hostile to Fitz at the White House. They only talked of business and once his Chief of Staff duties were done, he left the Oval instantly.

"Uncle James, he hates me doesn't he," she asked after he stopped by after work that Friday. "He's only texting me single word answers, and he's barely speaking to Fitz unless he has to."

"Your God-father, does not hate you," James insisted. "He's just upset. Cyrus will get over it. He just feels that you blind-sided him with this. The President probably should have told Cyrus his intentions over Thanksgiving weekend."

"Uncle James. Fitz doesn't need anyone's permission to date me. That's our business," Olivia groaned.

"I know but you KNOW your Godfather and your Father. They are not only OLD school but OLD fashion," making Olivia nod. "Your Uncle Cyrus does not want you getting hurt."

"Fitz won't hurt me. I trust him. I wouldn't have agreed to be with him. He sees me you know and in some strange way he gets me. It's strange," trailing off in her thoughts. James watched her closely. She blushes thinking of Fitz. "I feel like all the moments in my life we leading up to meeting Fitz. I felt lost and alone, especially after Jared and Mo got married. But now it's different. I finally feel…,"

"Complete," James finishes for her. Olivia bits her lip and feels her eyes beginning to water. The only thing she can do is nod. "Well if it helps, I've known The President for a long time, and you complete him too. You make him aspire to be a great man. As soon as Cyrus realizes that, it will be okay." She smiles. "Have you told your father yet?"

"Gosh no," she bellows. "I can't. Not yet. The entire family knows I have been working closely with Fitz, but they know nothing else. I'm not ready for them to know yet." She then explains to James her plans on how to tell her father, and what she's doing for Christmas.

"Your father is going to flip. You realize that right?"

"Yes. Do you think the Great Louis Pope is going to accept the fact that his daughter is dating?"

"Honey you are HIS miracle baby; the apple of your father's and Grandfather's eye," looking at the Apple Dress photo of her and Ginny. "I think once your father gets to know Fitz it will be fine. He just has to get over the fact that Fitz is Republican."

"And that he happens to be the Leader of the Free World," Olivia adds for good measure.

James laughs. "Oh yes we can't forget that fact," holding her hands. "It's really going to be okay. But everyone is going to freak out."

"Hell my whole family will. I am talking to my parents this weekend about Christmas," hinting something to James. "But I have to get through this Christmas party in two weeks and by then I'll be off these crutches," she groans. "I hate these things."

"I know. Oh by the way I came by because I was supposed to bring you something for Fitz," James explains. Olivia watches him closely. James then gets up and goes to the door. He opens it and from where she is sitting she can see the hallway and elevator.

"Uncle James," she questions.

"Watch Sweetheart," he grins.

She watches the elevator and as the door opens she sees Quincy. "Quincy," she calls out his name. The dog instantly hears her voice and runs into her apartment. He jumps into her lap into the chair, and is all over himself. He's licking her face and whimpering. "Uncle James, please tell me you didn't take him from Fitz."

"No I didn't."

"Then how did he get here," she questions, as Quincy sprawls himself in her lap.

"Because he came with me," she looked up and saw Fitz standing in her doorway, looking devilishly handsome in a pair of jeans, sweater and winter coat.

She silently mouths "What…how…" because she cannot comprehend that he his standing in her doorway.

He slowly walked to her, never breaking eye contact. As he approaches, Quincy jumps off her lap and goes next to James. Olivia attempts to stand up, but Fitz crouches down in front of her. He places his arms across his lap and gives her this smile, making her heart flutter in her chest.

"Fitz," she whimpered, not believing he was really there. Without warning, she launches herself into his arms, knocking them both onto the floor. The force literally knocks the wind out of Fitz. He lets out a muffled laugh, in her neck as she buries her head into his neck.

When she finally looks up, she realizes that she is on top of him. She instantly remembers they are not alone, and attempts to pull away. Fitz senses it, and wraps his arms around her tighter. She allows herself to look into his eyes, and smiles shyly. He cups her face, allowing Olivia to nuzzle into his palm.

"Hi," Fitz whimpers first.

"Hi," she whispers to him.

"I see that you missed me," he teases. She nods unable to comprehend that he is really there.

"How did you…," she stops talking when his other hand touches her other cheek.

"James, along with Mitch and Tom helped me get out of the White House. So now I am here…with you," caressing her face. He gives her this smile, calming her fears.

Hearing James name, and the agents, who were giggling at her open door, makes her blush even further. She lifts herself off Fitz. Fitz then stands and scoops her up off the floor. He helps her to the couch, and thanks James and the agents for bringing him to her.

**/**

"**Touch it…"**

After she escorts James to the door, she turns back and sees Fitz watching her intently. He has this goofy grin all over his face, as she's trying to figure out what to say to him. She imagined this moment of Fitz finally being here with her, and it felt like she was dreaming. He was really there, and it floored her.

"You know I imagined your apartment a thousand times," looking around, "I like it. It's very you," he said looking at Quincy, all over her couch.

She feels her cheeks flush. It's not that she's never had a man in her apartment before, she has, but THIS was different. Fitz was just NOT any man. The more time she spent with him, her feelings deepened. "I like living by myself," she says walking to him on her crutches. "It has some perks."

"Does it," he teases.

"Yup," her eyes glance around the room. "I can decorate anyway I want and I can walk around in my underwear all day if I feel like it."

He walks right up to her, gazing deeply into her eyes. His chest is rising rapidly and she can now feel the heat coming off his body. "What do I have to do to make that happen when I'm here?"

"Mr. President you have to be really good," she winks going past him. Fitz slips off his jacket, and walks right up behind her. She is now standing at the baby grand piano, filled with pictures of her family. He takes her crutches out from her arms and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I solemnly swear to be the best boyfriend," dropping his voice in her ear, causing her to moan out loud. "You've ever had My Lady. I plan on NEVER letting you go." Olivia places her arms around his encircling her waist. She leans her head back against his shoulder and looks into his eyes. "These last few days without you at the White House, I've missed you so much."

"I know. I've missed Quincy too," getting a playful pinch in her side. "I missed you too Fitz. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. The doctor insisted I stayed home because of the Percocet he put me on for pain."

Fitz turns her around. "Yes I heard from Abby you get very loopy and silly. Tired also," she nods. "I also remember some embarrassing phone calls I made."

"I did not…," but Fitz stops her.

"Oh my darling yes you did. Let's see you told me I was a Pretty Boy, and that I had a nice ass," causing Olivia to blush profusely in his arms. She playfully pushes him away.

"Oh my god, please tell me I didn't," she buries her face in her hands. She grabs her crutches and hobbles away, going to sit on the couch. She knew she spoke to him, but she hoped when she was not high on the medication.

He then sits next to her. "Yes Ma'am you did. If I remember correctly you told me you loved me, and my new nickname is Pookie."

"Oh my God," throwing a pillow at him. "I told you NO such thing Fitzgerald," saying his full first name, making Fitz laugh. "I hate you," knowing she caught him. She knew the medication made her say crazy things, but there was no way she told him anything of the sort.

He leans in closer. "I hate you too Livy," locking eyes with her, and then travels up to her hair. She had not had the chance to style it so it was in her natural curls. She was only able to tame them a little bit, but her hair was still all over the place.

Olivia sees Fitz studying her hair, causing her to place her fingers over her head in a vain attempt to tame her curls. "Fitz?"

"Your hair," he aches to touch it. "I like it this way." She squints and gives him the "are you crazy look." "I've never seen you wear it this way before."

"I can't go around the White House looking like a Poof Ball," reaching for her end table. She tries to tie it back. But Fitz stops her, holding her hand.

"No," he moves closer. "I mean it I really like it."

"Fitz," blushing as his name leaves her lips. She sees it in his eyes that he wants to touch it. "Touch it."

His eyes rise and he stops instantly. "I can't touch it." He knows how women are about their hair. If a man messes it up only slightly, he could be in hot water.

"Fitz," she covers her hand over his, in his lap. "There are only 6 people in this world that I have allowed to touch my natural curls. Be the seventh."

"Liv?"

"Let Quincy be the seventh," he sarcastically answers.

"Ginny was the sixth," she smiles. Ginny loves to do her hair. She picks up his hands and places them directly over her head. She releases them. "Now BE THE SEVENTH."

Fitz blushes and his heart races as he lowers his hands into her hair. His hands are shaking, never feeling this nervous. The moment he places them on her head, he moves so their faces are six to eight inches away from each other. He opens his fingers and begins to run his fingers through her dark curly locks. They were softer than he ever imagined. Like the finest silk in the world.

"It's a whole new world," he murmurs, pressing his forehead to hers.

"It's a whole new world Fitz," she repeats back, as his hands touch her face gently.

"Livy," he leans in closer. "I missed you so much."

She places herself in his lap. "I missed you too." He hugs her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Her body is resting on his feels like heaven. She felt so good to be in his arms. "You want to help me decorate my tree? It's our first Christmas together?"

"Definitely," Fitz agrees seeing the tree already set up. She notices the worries in his eyes, thinking that she set the tree up on her own. "My friends did it for me. I can't do it."

Fitz pulls her up and for the next hour they decorate the tree together. She shows him family ornaments that she has gotten every year since she was a baby. He sees her birth year, and suddenly he feels like an old man. "You are NOT that old," nudging his shoulder.

"Olivia I am twelve years older than you," Fitz points out.

"And that's supposed to bother me," she retorts. "Age is JUST a number Fitz. And I'm telling you I don't care." She sees the biggest smile come across his face, and he pulls her to his side for a hug. They finish decorating the tree and she has him go and sit on the couch so she can turn it on. It illuminates the room perfectly.

"Fitz," she calls out to him. He turns to face her. "Best second date ever."

"So this OUR second date huh," he saunters over to where she is standing. The lights from the tree are sparkling against her hair and eyes. He takes her hand in his and takes them over to the couch. "I got my second date, and didn't even have to ask."

"No Pookie you didn't," causing a huge laugh out of Fitz . "I'm happy James snuck you out."

"I missed my girlfriend this week," she hears the sadness in his voice. She looks up into his eyes.

"And she missed you," she snuggles into his chest. "This is weird you know. You're the President and my boyfriend."

He lifts her chin so he can look directly into her deep brown eyes. The lighted tree, glows perfectly off their soft surface. He wants to look in them forever. "I'll resign the Presidency Livy."

"Don't you dare," she holds his face. "Why the hell would you do that for? I'm not worth…,"

"You are worth everything to me. No job is worth loosing you over. I've never felt this way about anyone and if I have a choice, it's you." He kisses her forehead, allowing his lips to linger on her soft skin. "Got it."

She nods because she cannot fathom that he would give it all up for her. She wants to take him out of it, but knows he won't allow her too. So, for the rest of the time he's there they chat, until he sees her begin to yawn. She keeps apologizing but she is so warm in his arms, he's putting her to sleep.

"Livy why don't you change for bed, and I'll tuck you in before I go," Fitz sweetly tells her.

"You can't stay," she pleads.

"No if Cyrus finds out I spent the night, he'd have my head." She nods and he helps Olivia to her room so she can change. He looks around the bedroom and sees family pictures all over the room. But on her nightstand is the "Little Apple Dress" picture of her and Ginny. One adjacent to it is Olivia and her Grandfather. The resemblance between both photos is scary.

He has the special frame in his hand when she comes out of the bathroom. She watches him rub both pictures with his fingers, and it warms her heart. "Fitz?"

"Oh I'm…,"

"No you can look at anything in my apartment. I see you found it," she winks.

"Yes," Fitz blushes. "Ginny looks so much like you."

"I know. But she's a lot like my sister Mo too," Olivia then shows him a few more photos as she fights her yawns. She takes her medication, and a few minutes later, begins to feel the effects. Fitz helps her into bed, and tucks her in.

He tries to walk away but she grabs his hand. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Liv," interjecting. If he crawls into that bed with her, he knows she'll be in his arms all night.

"Fitz I trust you," feeling woozy. "Please," she pouts. "I know you won't take advantage of me. And I'm asking you remember. Shoes off and get in here," as she lifts up the blankets so he can get in.

He places the blankets down, but sits on the bed. "I will sit here with you until you fall asleep. The first time we share a bed; will not be when you are not well. Let me be the doting boyfriend and take care of you please."

She rolls her eyes but agrees. "You really are a-true gentlemen, aren't you?"

"Yes Sweetheart," he kisses her forehead. "Now go to sleep and don't even think about asking for a kiss. You won't get one until the time is right. Sleep and I'll make sure everything is locked up when I leave."

"Okay," she said taking his hand into her own. She nuzzles her face against it and begins to close her eyes. Fitz pulls it free and leans onto his side so he can run his fingers through her hair, and rub her back. Her curls are the softest thing he has ever felt. He pulls one out so it's straight and it bounces back. He sees a small smile on her face, knowing she feels him playing with her hair. "Sorry."

"It's fine Pookie," she teases. He's hears the difference in her voice, knowing it's the medication. "I like your fingers in my hair. As my boyfriend you have that right."

"Good," he continues to run his fingers in her hair. Gradually her breathing begins to change and after about fifteen minutes she is asleep. She sighs, feeling so safe and warm with Fitz beside her. He watches her a few moments, not wanting to leave.

"I'll see you soon," he whispers in her ear, not sure if he'll see her before Monday morning. "Bye Livy."

"Bye Fitz," she whispers in her sleep. Quincy crawls in next to her, lifting her arm so he can sleep with her. He calls for him to jump out of the bed, but the dog closes his eyes on her chest. He shakes his head, knowing HIS dog won't leave her.

"Take care of her buddy," Fitz rubs his head. He kisses her cheek and nuzzles his cheek on her face. "You don't have any idea how much you mean to me," he whispers in her ear. "I exist for you."

He lightly runs his thumb across her lips, aching for nothing more to kiss her. He slowly pulls his hand back and reluctantly walks out of her bedroom. He sees Tom and Mitch outside for him. He leaves instructions for Quincy and they will see that both are fine come morning. He makes it to his car, and back to the White House.

/

***Drops New Years Fireworks and runs…**

**Well that is it for this update. It would have been up sooner but I had some serious writer's block and got busy over previous weekend. **

**I hope everyone who reads this story will continue to read it now that the holidays are over. I wanted to have this further along, but my #LittleGladiators in my house needed me more. **

**Be on the lookout for the next chap to post this weekend. It's a BIG moment for this story. Please leave me #Crumbs on your way out if you want more. It's the reason why I write.**

**Happy 2015 #Gladiators…**

**Me's**


	10. Family Matters

**Happy #WashingtonWednesday. Here is your next update, longer than I intended. But I hope it gives you some #BigIdeas and #Hope as what is happen. So if you still want more, even though the holidays are over make my email "ding and bling."**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 10: Family Matters…**

**December 18****th****…An Adult Conversation…**

It was the day before the BIG announcement for the Twelve Days of Christmas Party and the final preparations were in place. The White House was decorated with many trees throughout the West Wings, Conference, and Estate Rooms in the entire building. Fitz's interior decorators did all the work, but Olivia helped him a great deal.

Each Christmas Tree; twelve in all, were decorated to match the twelve days of Christmas of song. Olivia made sure all the ornaments matched the verse of the song. Then a huge ribbon was placed across the front of the tree with the song verse so there would be no doubt. With her friends help, and the staff from the White House it was transformed.

When Olivia returned to work the following Monday, she was feeling better and the trees had their final touches put in place. Fitz got her a scooter so she could ride around and look at them all with him, her team, and the staffers that made it all happen. She was at the White House the day before but it was to help Fitz decorate his personal tree in the residence.

It made her smile outwardly that they both helped each other decorate their own trees. She giggled at the memory of Quincy at her apartment till that Sunday morning. She couldn't believe he left him, but it was nice not to be alone. When she arrived in the Residence with him that afternoon, he was excited to see Fitz, and they got to work decorating his tree.

Now it was the day before Ginny and her family were due to arrive. Ginny, Mo, Tom and Sebastian were arriving the next day and the twelve finalists would be arriving Saturday. Olivia was home in Vermont, bringing them home with her today. He had spoken to her a few times but not for very long. He informed her that everything was ready for tomorrow but he was a nervous wreck.

Not only did the event have to go off without a hitch, but they had to hide their relationship from her family and everyone else. He despised the idea but now was not the time for the country to talk about his love life. What made matters worse is that Cyrus still refused to spend any extra time with him, unless it was related to his job.

Cyrus had been cordial to Fitz for the most part, but anytime Olivia was around them both, you could cut the tension between them with a knife. They both put up with his disapproving looks, noises, and snarky comments when he didn't care of he heard them or not. Olivia tried to stop over Cyrus' house to talk to him about it but he refused to see her. James could not even get him to listen.

Finally Fitz had enough and promised Olivia he would handle things. After all his meetings were over and Cyrus came in for a final update, Fitz tried speaking to him. "Sir I don't have time for this," his only comment and he tried to leave.

"Sit. Down. Cyrus," Fitz bellowed and Tom along with Mitch blocked both doors so he could not leave.

"I need to get home to James," Cyrus tried to leave.

"Don't make me have the agents tackle you Cyrus. Now Sit. You and I are going to sit here like grown adults and talk this out; like men. Do you understand?" Fitz was done screwing around. Cyrus had been rude for over two weeks, and he was done.

"Yes Sir," he groaned and complied.

They sat facing each other and for a while did not say anything. Tom and Mitch left the room knowing Cyrus was not leaving, and to give them some privacy. You could cut the air with a chain saw, the room was so tense. Fitz finally decided to break the ice. "You want a scotch."

"Sure," Cyrus answered.

"You don't drink Scotch," he pointed out.

"No I don't but for the conversation we are about to have, I have a hunch I'm going to need it." Cyrus leaned back. He knew this moment was coming and dreaded it. Olivia tried to warn him along with James but he brushed them both off. Cyrus had been talking to her father. Now that she had gone home and come back, he was waiting for the phone call asking who the man was in her life making her happy.

Olivia told Fitz that she only told her parents there was a special someone "finally" in her life. Her mother, Miss Allie yelled "God be praised my baby finally has man! Bring on the grandbabies," making Olivia turn ten shades of red.

Her father questioned her about Fitz, but she only told him what she could. "He's a good man Daddy and I really like him. We've been on TWO dates and he's treated me with nothing be respect. I promise he'll meet your standards."

"When do I meet this 'special someone' of yours Olivia," Louis asked his daughter crossing his arms. "You are my child and he has to be right for you."

"I know Daddy," and she was about to suggest when but her father posed the idea to her instead. Her mother agreed with Louis saying it would be the perfect time to meet her "special someone."

"I'll talk to him Daddy and make sure it will work. But," unsure how much she could tell them about Fitz. "He's security team is going to need to clear everyone and the area. He's kind of important."

"Okay," her father raised his eyes in curiosity. "Have this 'special someone' of yours to call my head of security and we'll arrange everything. He'll have plenty of protection with the black iron gates around our property. This "Special Someone" of yours knows I'm the former Democratic Party leader, and he'll be safe here."

"Yes he is aware and thanks Dad," Olivia walked away and kissed her mother. When she spoke to Fitz, Tom entered the Oval a few minutes later and began making arrangements. Fitz was brought out of his memory, looking at a miserable Cyrus sitting on the couch.

Cyrus knew he could not lie to Louis, but he could not tell him the full truth either. He took a sip of his drink and threw his head back on the couch. After the dark amber liquid went down his throat he looked up at Fitz. His jacket, and tie were off in an attempt to relax himself. The tension between the both of them had grown to the point where other staffers were noticing, which was why this talk had to happen.

"Cyrus," Fitz started but Cyrus stopped him.

"Her father will never accept that fact that you are dating Olivia," instantly getting to the point. "Olivia is his miracle baby. He wants better for her. He's going to kill me for allowing this to happen."

"She's a grown woman Cyrus and can make her own decisions," Fitz pointed out. "Senator Pope won't kill you. If he does I'll need a new Chief of Staff. I don't think he'd want the job," he smirked.

Cyrus almost let himself smile but stopped himself. "Sir you don't understand. Olivia's entire family is Democrat. Louis was born and raised in Massachusetts. His whole life has been about protecting his family. Her mother's side is Southern, from Louisiana – Cajun country. You mess with her baby girl, she duct tape you to a tree and whip you with a switch," making Fitz chuckle.

"Cyrus I can handle it. You trained me well," Fitz pointed out, setting his drink down.

"It's not about training Sir. You know to say the right things for the public, but THIS – you and Olivia is different. It CAN and will DESTROY everything you both have. I am your Chief of Staff. I am supposed to slay the dragons in your honor. But right now you ARE the dragon trying to steal the PRINCESS," he groaned, got up and started pacing.

"Cyrus, take a breath," Fitz did not want him having a heart attack in his office. "I am not a dragon stealing anything. I want to be with Olivia openly."

"Are you crazy? You are the LEADER of OUR party. I can't take a breath. I have been your greatest ally for years. Louis's best friend for longer: Olivia's greatest protector since birth. I don't want to see her used, or hurt because she is not the same hue as us. The RNC won't allow it."

"Cyrus," Fitz leaned forward. "No one is going to dictate WHO I give my heart too. No one will tell me who I can date. I am a single man, with no family. If I want Olivia to be MY FIRST LADY then it will happen." He voiced it before he could stop himself.

"First Lady," Cyrus stopped and starred at him. He got up and walked to the fireplace. "You can't be serious."

Fitz stood up and walked directly to Cyrus, standing in his personal space. He stared down upon him, giving this aura that caused Cyrus to instantly back up. There was this look in his eyes, his Chief of Staff had never seen before. "I am GOING to marry her Cyrus. Make no mistake. No you, her family, or this country will stop me. The only one that can is her. But if she wants me, then so be it."

Cyrus walked away and leaned on his desk. "Holy shit you're in love with her. You fell in love with her."

Fitz relaxed. "You now I've been above reproach my entire life. I may not be John Edwards. I get that and it's fine. I did not win this election on my looks or the fact I'm single. But Olivia," he pauses becoming emotional, feeling his throat tighten. He swallows quickly, "She's the love of my life Cy," softening his gaze and the cracking of his voice was unmistakable. His admission of finally saying out loud made it a reality know.

"Oh hell," Cyrus grumbled, not believing this happened. His second best friend just admitted that he is in love with his best friend's daughter. "But," he began to interject.

"You heard me. I will tell Senator Louis Pope, her entire family, our party, or anyone else that asks my intentions for Olivia. She's it for me. I want to die when I am over 100 years old in her arms. Olivia Pope is going to become my wife. I want to make a life with her; a family, have babies as many as she wants. I can give her everything she's ever dreamed. I am going to make sure that happens," Fitz explained, fighting his tears. "I love her; IN love with her."

Fitz walked away and sat on the couch. Cyrus beside him, not sure what else to say. "Fitz, are you sure this is what you want," finally saying his first name. Cyrus was only informal when all their barriers were down. It was something he rarely did, but this warranted it.

Fitz leaned back, looked at him, his gaze softening. "Yes. She's everything to me Cy. I was at a crossroad in my life till I saw her. Now that I finally found the woman of my dreams, who gets me, I just can't walk away. Have you ever seen me this happy?" Cy nodded 'no.' "Then I need you on OUR side. We won't be able to do this without you."

"I need time to think; to talk to my Livia too," he admitted.

"You should. She loves you and it's killing her that you won't talk, or even look at her. I make her happy Cy. Let her be happy with me," Fitz pleaded touching his shoulder. "I can give her everything."

"I always hoped you would find the woman for you Sir. I knew one day she'd come along. I just never thought it would be MY Goddaughter. I changed her diapers for Christ sakes," he groaned, making Fitz laugh.

"Cyrus we're not sleeping together," Fitz made sure to tell him. He wanted to do this right, the way his father 'courted' his mother. Despite how much he wanted her, they would not take that step until he was sure they were both ready. "Neither one of us is ready for that yet."

"Well that makes me feel better," Cyrus placed his head in his hands.

"Cyrus, I haven't even kissed her yet," not sure why he just told him that fact.

Cyrus's head whipped up, surprised at that admission. "You haven't kissed her, really." Fitz raised his eyes and blushed. "Why the hell…" then he stopped. "You know what the image of you locking lips with my godchild is an image I don't want in my brain."

Fitz broke out laughing. "You saying I'm a horrible kisser."

"Sir this is one topic WILL WE NOT discuss," Cyrus groaned. "And when you two get to that point put a sock on the Oval Office door or come up with a code word so I don't walk in on you two in a lip lock," making Cy pretend to throw up.

"Cyrus come on," Fitz chuckling. "I promise to keep it PG when you're around," sarcastically answering him.

Cyrus grumbled glancing at Fitz's schedule. He then asked, "How about your family Sir?"

"My parents arrive tomorrow morning and they will meet Olivia. You know I can't hide anything from my mother. The moment she sees us together tomorrow, trust me both MY parents will know. I am just happy my brother and sister are not coming. I can't have my entire family freaking her out," Fitz leaned his head back, worried for the first time.

"Sir," Cyrus touched his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Just have a little faith."

"Cyrus Beene, are you telling me to pray," Cyrus shrugged. "I am waiting for you to burst into flames."

"Very funny," Cyrus admitted. Just then both their phones chimed. Both received a text from Olivia. She made it home with Mo, Tom, Sebastian and Ginny. Fitz smiled seeing a picture of Olivia, Ginny and Sebastian in front of her tree. Cyrus looked over. "She didn't send me a picture."

"Because she loves me more," Fitz boasted.

"Don't be so sure Fly Boy. Be thankful you still have a good head of hair," Cyrus shot back.

"Whatever Cy Cy," Fitz bit his lip, trying not to laugh. But the look on Cy's face was too much and he lost it completely on the couch. After both men laughed for a while, Cyrus decided it was time for him to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sir. I'll stop by and see Olivia on the way home. I want to see everyone. It's been a while. I won't blow anything for tomorrow," Cyrus informed him. "How is she getting them here without them knowing anything?" Fitz explained to him her genius plan and Cyrus was impressed.

"Things are going to be different after tomorrow you know that right," Cyrus asked before going out the door. "This is your new normal?"

"Yes I know." Fitz shrugged. "But different and normal is good. I wouldn't want it any other way. Goodnight Cy."

"Goodnight Mr. President," Cyrus addressed him and left the Oval to go home.

**/**

**December 19****th****…The Grant Arrival and Hope**

"Ant Libby," Ginny called, "Come look I hear a helicopter." She was looking out the window in her Living Room towards the White House. Mo and Tom were making breakfast in the kitchen, and Sebastian was watching Disney Junior. Olivia could hear her adorable nephew singing the "Chuggington" theme song through her entire apartment.

"What is it Ginny," Olivia came into the room. She heard the helicopter and knew it meant Fitz's parents were arriving on Marine One. She leaned on the window sill with her and watched the Green Chopper.

"Ant Libby why is it green, and so big," she asked. Her voice was filled with excitement. Tom and Mo came into the room and grabbed Sebastian to see it fly by. His eyes got huge seeing the chopper for himself.

"Well that's Marine One. President Grant's family is arriving today I believe for the Christmas Party at the White House tomorrow. If we turn on the news, we'll be able to watch it land on the South Lawn," she walked over to the TV. She pressed the DVR to record "Chuggington" for Sebastian, and then switched on the news.

Just like Olivia promised, the local news showed Marine One approaching the White House. A few moments later, Marine One landed. President Grant with Quincy stepped down first and waved to the crowd. He stood to the side as his father Senator Fitzgerald Grant II and his mother Lillian Grant came down the stairs.

Olivia watched Fitz looked right into the camera and wink. She blushed, knowing he was doing that for her benefit. She watched his mother, say something to him about it. Fitz lightly kissed her cheek making the photographers very happy.

"Ant Libby does he normally wink at the camera," Ginny asked.

"Ginny honey I don't know," she honestly answered.

"Olivia," Mo spoke up next. "How can you not know? You've only spent hours with the man planning this Twelve Days of Christmas party. You mean to tell us, you haven't gotten to know him just a little bit. Gosh Baby Sister, you know how many women would give anything for that job."

"He's my boss Monique," Olivia answered, keeping her cool. "He's a nice guy. What else do you want me to say? Yes we've gotten to know each other. But anything The President and I have discussed I cannot tell you. I refuse to break his trust in me. It's why he picked me for this assignment."

"Liv he knows your Cyrus's goddaughter right," Tom asked sitting next to Sebastian on the couch.

"Yes The President knows," she admitted, but not telling them HOW Fitz found out. "To say the least he was surprised, but understood why it was kept from him." Tom smiled and was happy it did not create too much of problem between her and The President.

Mo then sits next to her, "So tell me BABY sister. Are his eyes really as blue as they seem; like the sky after a storm; or the clear blue waters of the Caribbean? I bet those pretty blue peepers of his, make you melt don't they," teasing Olivia.

Olivia tried to not blush but she felt her face heat up. "No Mo," her voice creaking a little bit. "His EYES are SO much better," dropping her voice. Mo's raised her eyes, not believing her sister' comment.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope you think he's HOT," she bellowed.

"Monique, you cannot call the President of the United States HOT," Olivia corrected her. "I will not confirm or deny that statement."

"Baby sister you sound just like Daddy," Mo nudged her.

"Good. Then I'm doing our father proud." They watched the rest of the broadcast, and Olivia went to change for work. She was going in later this morning to give Fitz time with his parents, and she wanted to spend time with her family. Olivia made all the arrangements already for Ginny, Mo, Tom and Sebastian. She could not wait to see her reaction that it was HER letter that caused this party.

She was finishing up, when Ginny walked into the room. Ginny looked at her godmother, watching her apply her light makeup. The White House Hard Pass was on her handbag, and Ginny went to look at it. Olivia turned and sat next to her. "What is it Ginny?"

"Ant Libby, you read my letter right?" Olivia nodded. "You're not mad at me for writing to President Grant?"

Olivia pulled Ginny into her lap. "No Sweetie I am not mad. I was surprised that you chose the President, but not mad. It was a brave thing to do, asking him if he thinks there is a Santa Claus."

"Do you think he got the letter," Ginny asked full of hope.

"Well Ginny I'd like to think that he did. He's a very busy man and gets a fair share of mail. But I think he did," Olivia hinted but could not tell her the truth without ruining the surprise.

"Do think he's believes there is a Santa Claus? I hoped he'd write me back, but it's almost Christmas and hadn't heard anything," she was on the verge of tears. She heard from Mo that the kids were still teasing her about believing. But Olivia knew after today, they would tease her no more.

"Oh honey, you know I've spent a lot of time with President Grant since getting this job. I can tell you that he has a good heart; the best actually. He's caring, kind, and compassionate. I'd like to think that even though he's the most powerful man on the planet, he believes. But to be honest, I haven't asked him."

"Do you think I can meet him later and ask him myself," Ginny asked. "I think it would be the coolest thing ever."

"Oh sweetheart," Olivia hugged her. "There's hope, but all you have to do is believe."

Ginny smiled at her Godmother. "Hope?"

"Yes Pumpkin. Hope."

Ginny smiled and got off her lap, so Olivia could finish getting ready to leave for work. As she walked out of the room Ginny stopped and told her. "Ant Libby, The President is very lucky." Olivia squinted. "He has you by his side to work with. I'm sure he knows he can't get away with anything around you. He is a lucky guy because he gets to see you every day. And his dog is wicked cute."

Olivia laughed at the latter part of her statement. She went to Ginny giving her a huge hug and kiss. "I love you Pumpkin."

"Love you too," Ginny said.

Olivia and Ginny then walked out of her room, and she got ready to leave for work. She reminded Mo, and Tom that she would be back no later than three so they could get ready to go to the DC Times Christmas Party. It was at five o'clock and a car would be arriving at 4:00 to get them there on time. Olivia kissed them all goodbye and left for work at the White House.

**/**

"**Meeting the Grants…"**

Fitz brought his parents into the Oval Office. They sat on the couches, while his staff brought in breakfast to enjoy. He was happy they were here, but feared they would not like Olivia. He had not mentioned to them that he had a girlfriend, in the fear that his mother especially would grill him like it's the Spanish Inquisition.

Over the last few phone conversation prior to their arrival, his mother noted his chipper voice and how relaxed and happy he seemed in recent photos. They knew being President was a stressful job, and he was putting in long hours in the Oval. But his parents sensed a difference. Lillian questioned Fitz and all he told her was, "I am just excited for the Country to see the Twelve Days of Christmas Campaign the White House has done. It worked out better than I planned."

But as their arrival grew closer, Fitz just wanted nothing to go wrong. If one thing fell out of place, blame could fall to Olivia. He did not want her deemed as a failure and the wrong reporter to handle this assignment. If that occurred, there was a possibility it could ruin her career. His mother and father watched him shift paperwork and briefings on his desk anxiously. He was attempting to keep himself occupied, until he knew all the final arrangement for today were complete.

"Everything okay dear," his mother Lillian asked. She was sipping her tea, watching her son. "You seem more anxious than usual."

"Yes Mom why do you ask," Fitz stated. "I just have a lot on my mind." His voice was calm, but inside he was panicking about today. He didn't make eye contact with her because he be dead in the water. Lillian knew her sons; Fitz and his brother Jefferson both. With one look in their eyes she could tell if he was happy, sad, worried, or hiding a secret.

"You seem out of sorts Son," his father stated next.

"Just a lot on my mind. I want everything to be perfect for today and this weekend. Cyrus will have my head, if anything goes wrong. He's been beyond stressed. My Press Secretary will have to write an emergency statement to the Press on my behalf." Fitz replied hastily standing behind his desk.

"Son Cyrus knew what he was signing up for being your Chief of Staff here and at the Governor's mansion. He should be accustomed to your ways by now. He's knows you best," his father Big Jerry sternly told him. But it did not put Fitz at ease much.

"It's just Cyrus Dad. On top of that I could ruin the reporter's career I have been working with for the six weeks. She was here only a short time when I chose her for this assignment, shocking the entire Press Room. I don't want to mess anything up that's all," he groaned.

"Sweetheart you are not going to ruin this reporter's career. I have heard great things about her in the Press. She has done a wonderful job. I heard from people here in DC that you both make a great team." Lillian sweetly told her son. She had seen him nervous before, but not like this. It was different.

"I just want this day to be special Mom that's all," Fitz explained. "This little girl who wrote the first letter has no idea about any of this. I want to make sure she has something; someone to believe in after today. I want everything to be perfect for Ginny."

Fitz's parents looked at each other and smiled. They knew he always loved children but never found the right woman to settle down with and have a family. This Christmas party he planned was a true way to show the world that even though he had no children, and single, he was still the man the country voted for. "Fitz come here and sit with me please," his mother cooed. "Have some tea, it will calm your nerves."

"Mom I don't have time. I'm running a country. I have paperwork to go through before Cyrus comes in here talking my head off," Fitz groaned. He was secretly hoping to see Olivia soon but he knew she was making the final preparations for the Press Conference. She was the only thing that could probably calm him. One look from her; the sound of her sweet voice, caused him to shift focus, and relax.

Lillian and Jerry looked at each other. "Fitzgerald my boy, come here and sit. You need to breathe. If you don't relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack," his father urged.

"Dad, give me a minute," Fitz voiced in frustration. He heard his door open thinking it was Cyrus. "Sit down Cy I'll be ready in a second."

"Fitz dear what's the reporters name you have been working with," his mother asked, sipping her tea. "I can't wait to meet her."

But before he could answer himself, he heard "Olivia Pope Ma'am," out of Olivia herself who was standing by the door closest to the fireplace, looking his mother in the eyes. She then smiled politely and nodded. "Senator Grant," she did the same to Fitz's father showing them both respect. Olivia walked directly up to both of them.

His mother and father both stood up now realizing it was not Cyrus. She was impeccably dressed in a red blouse, with a black pleated skirt. The blouse and skirt hung of her body perfectly, not showing off too much of her figure but just enough. Her hair was in loose long curls, tied back with a clip. For jewelry she decided to wear a simple gold chain, and small hoop earrings to match. She was clinging to a red folder with all the final details for the day.

Olivia stretched out her hand for both his parents to shake. "It's so nice to finally meet you both. The President has told me nothing but good things."

"Nice to meet you Miss," Lillian stressing the fact she was not married. "Pope."

"Yes Ma'am its Miss," Olivia replied. By now Fitz had rounded the corner of his massive desk. He watched Olivia in wonder as she chatted quickly with his parents. His mouth was open, not believing how she came into his office, ignored him, and paid attention to his mother and father only. She glanced quickly at him once, knowing if she looked longer, she'd loose her nerve.

The women before him was his girlfriend. But right now she was the smart, witty reporter he first met. There was no shyness, or uncertainty. Everything about her showed the confidence he fell in love with. Instantly he began to calm down, and leaned on his desk listening to their short conversation.

Now realizing Fitz was watching her intently she turned to him. "Mr. President I heard you were looking for these this morning. Lauren asked me to come by and give you these myself so you would not be panicking."

She walked up to Fitz. Fitz still did not say anything to her. "Everything is ready for this afternoon. No worries. Consider everything handled," and she placed it in his hand. Her back was faced to his parents and their eyes locked in on the other. She squeezed his hand quickly before pulling it away letting him know everything was fine.

That one slight touch allowed Fitz to breathe. "Thank you Miss Pope," he said formally. Olivia turned around and stood by him. He ached to touch her, to hold her in his arms, but held onto the folder she gave him. Her perfume was engulfing his senses. God he loved the way she smelt right now. It was pulling him to be closer and it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to give in.

"Do you need anything else Sir before I head out," Olivia asked. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay but she had a lot to do before going home and prepping Ginny.

Before Fitz could answer his father asked, "Miss Pope are you related to a Senator Louis Pope?"

Olivia beamed. "Yes Sir. He's my father. I'm his youngest daughter," Olivia stood next to Fitz as he leaned on his desk. She watched him place the folder down behind him, and place his hands beside his legs and grip the desk. She leaned beside him, hoping it would relax them both. Inwardly he was freaking out because his parents knew who she was.

"My word," Lillian said first. "Are you really?"

Olivia blushed at her comment. "Yes Ma'am." She looked over at Fitz who smiled.

"Your Father and Jerry knew each other a long time ago. When Jerry was our party's Leader, I believe Senator Pope was as well," she turned to Jerry, who confirmed her statement.

"I did not know that Ma'am," Olivia kindly replied. "It's a small world. And now I'm here working in the White House with The President."

"Everything is going well Miss Pope," Jerry asked her again. "No problems?"

"No Senator. The President doesn't seem to mind and it hasn't created any problems."

Big Jerry watched her and his son. He noticed how he watched her and hung on her words. He then asked, "Your father, the former Democratic Party Leader does not mind you working with a WHITE Republican President?"

"Dad," Fitz groaned. "Come on. Not everything is about race. Stop worrying her." His voice was filled with concern and he knew she did not need to worry about anything today.

"Senator my father is genuinely proud that I was able to secure my dream job of working in the White House. He was even more shocked when President Grant chose me to work with him for this assignment. It did not matter to him if it was a Republican President or Democrat. He's been retired from the party for a while now. He still follows politics closely but is not in the spot light anymore," Olivia explained with clarity. There was no hesitation in her voice and she stated her opinion without reservation.

"And your mother dear," Lillian cooed. What does she think of my Fitz?"

"Mom," Fitz blushed, feeling like a teenager.

"Well she thinks he's nice on the eyes," Olivia nudged Fitz in the arm, being playful. His parents watched their interaction in that moment. Both let their guard down and they saw the little spark between the both of them. They definitely noticed the chemistry, and they seemed to have it.

"And what do you think dear," Lillian asked Olivia.

"Ma'am?"

"Of my son being a single President running the country. I am know many in our party are pushing for him to date, marry and have children. He's not getting any younger and I would like some more Grandbabies myself," Lillian tapped her foot looking at Fitz who blushed.

"Mom come on," Fitz ran his hands through his hair. "This is the Oval Office. Do we have to talk about my love life?"

"Mrs. Grant I think that IF or WHEN the right woman comes along, that she knock the President on his ass and turn his world upside down," she blankly stated. "This woman will come into his life so unexpectedly, he'll just know either to act on it or let her slip away. She's going to have to be pretty special to capture the Leader of the Free World' heart. I think that when he finds her," she looks up at Fitz, and catches his eyes. Without looking away she finishes with, "he'll know."

Fitz gave her this smile and nod that he agreed with everything she said and so much more. She bit her lip and he licked his lips, both feeling nervous now. Before they got lost in the moment and each other she looked back at his parents. Both of them had these grins on their faces. "What," Fitz asked.

"She's a keeper son," Big Jerry boasted. "I suggest you hold onto this one after this assignment is done."

"I plan on it Dad," Fitz commented, his voice saying so much more. Olivia knew what he meant, and felt her heart begin to race. She took a deep breath to calm down. He leaned forward in an attempt to catch her eyes. "She's good for me and this administration."

"Thank you Sir," she addressed Fitz but could not look at him. If she did, her heart would melt even more.

She pushed herself up from his desk, so she could get going. Fitz stood with her so he could honor his mother's with and sit down for tea. Just as she was about to leave but Lillian asked, "Miss Pope would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Olivia was touched by her offer. "I would really love to Mrs. Grant but I have a jam packed morning. I have to make sure everything goes smoothly for today. The final arrangements have been made, but there is still so much left for me to do. But can I take a rain check," her voiced was filled with apprehension thinking his mother would turn her down.

"I am going to hold you to that dear," Lillian eyed her suspiciously. "Let me know when you are free Miss Pope and I'll make it happen. As long as Fitz doesn't need you for anything of course."

"Absolutely," Olivia replied. "Please call me Olivia," she walked forward and shook both her father's and mother's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you both. I will look forward to seeing you again."

"Likewise," Big Jerry held his wife's hand, and eyed Fitz. He was watching the scene before him, and could not believe how Olivia seemed to win over his parents.

"See you soon Mr. President," Olivia turned to Fitz. He nodded and ached more than anything to hold her in his arms. They had hardly seen each other all week. Of course they had been around each other "working," but privately there was no time. She had been crutches free since the beginning of the week, and he was guessing this was the first time she had worn heels. Her calf boots made her legs look incredibly sexy with her skirt.

**/**

**Family…**

"See you soon Olivia," Fitz said her name. Olivia nodded and turned to leave the Oval. Luckily Cyrus's office was close by and she knocked and stepped inside. It warmed his heart seeing her come for a visit but he knew something was wrong. She looked pale and flush.

"Liv are you alright," Cyrus went to her, seeing her leaning on his door.

"I just met Fitz's parents," she blurted out.

"Oh shit," Cyrus eased her away from his door and sat her down on his leather couch. "What happened?" Olivia told him her godfather everything that happened. "It seems they like you honey."

"Uncle Cy," she groaned. "They were just being nice but it was so hard to hide how much I care for their son. I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. The only time I was really calm was when I was close to Fitz or when we REALLY looked at each other. I am certain his mother noticed our googly eyes."

"Liv?"

"What if his parents hate me Uncle Cy? What if his mother especially thinks I am only with Fitz because he's rich and the most Powerful Man on the Planet? I can tell how protective she is of him already" she felt as if her heart was going to break.

"Liv he's not going to let anything ruin what you to have," Cyrus rubbed her back but it just made her more upset.

"I thought you hated us together Uncle Cy," she asked.

"I don't have to agree with your choices Sweetheart, but it's your life. But I raised you, along with your parents to be bold, brave and to ONLY lead with your heart when necessary. I don't hate that you are dating Fitz. I just don't want to see you two making out any time soon," Cyrus groaned under his breath.

Olivia looked at him surprised. "What the heck did he say to you to change your mind?"

"Your boyfriend," Cyrus swallowed quickly, getting the words out before couldn't. "Is the President of the United States, and the best politician in the game. Let's just say he gave me a run for my money and fixed things with us. I don't hate the fact that you are his girlfriend. But as your Godfather I don't have to like it," he wrapped his arm around Olivia. "But you make him happy. His parents will see that once they get to know you."

"I am a reporter Cyrus. If his mother even thinks I am with him to get a story, make a name for myself, or use him in any way she could destroy all that I have worked for. His mother, the great Lillian Grant is a force to be reckon with. Hell she gives my Dad a run for his money," Olivia murmured.

"Yes and I have known Lillian for a long time, and his father. They are good people. Fitz always wanted to find someone to have in his life; to look at someone the way his father looks at his mother," Olivia lifted her head and met his eyes. "You know I'm right. Despite being an ass-hat the last two weeks, I've seen the way he looks at you Liv. And he made it quite clear to me how much you mean to him. Let him handle things if his parents give you any trouble."

She nodded her head and realized she had to get going. But as she began to stand up, she was still shaking. Cyrus asked her to stay a few more minutes and went to get her some hot tea to calm her down. He closed his door and she leaned her head back on his sofa. She left the Oval a few moments ago and felt a migraine coming on. She didn't get them often but when did, she needed meds. Cyrus normally kept some in his desk.

Feeling dizzy from the encounter with the Grants, and the day's upcoming events wearing on her, she knew better than to move. The last thing was her to collapse in his office and have someone come in a find her on the floor because she got dizzy. Waiting for Cyrus to return was a much safer option. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and smelt the distinct flavor of Pumpkin Chia Tea in the room. She asked Cy to put it on the table by wear she was sitting and she take some after her stomach calmed down. The cup was placed down and she felt the sofa move as Cyrus sat next to her. Then she felt a warm arm slide underneath her body and hand caress her face.

She opened her eyes and saw Fitz hovering, wrapping her against his body. "Hi," she whispered. She began to ask him why he was there but he stopped her.

"Hi," he pressed his forehead to hers. "Your godfather told me he needed to speak with me privately in his office. He sent me in here with your tea, and to give us some 'alone' time."

"Seriously," raising her voice in shock. Fitz nodded, with his famous lop-sided grin she loved so much. "But your parents," she protested.

"I don't care Livy. You are what matters. I don't care of the Queen of England is in my office right now sipping tea and eating crumpets. My girlfriend needed me and that trumps anything else on this earth. You are the most important thing in my life. After having you so close in the Oval and not being able to touch you, I felt like I was going to explode. Cyrus saw it when he walked in," Fitz admitted, feeling a tad bit embarrassed too.

"You are one _bad_ boy," she giggled, looking into his eyes. "Blowing off breakfast with your parents to come and love on your panicking girlfriend."

Fitz chuckled but gazed deeply into her eyes. "What can I say," he paused as she snuggled against his chest. "You were NOT freaking out in there, were you?" She nodded against his chest, burying her nose against his dress shirt. "You looked so calm and in control."

"Fitz I was freaking out. Just don't tell anyone okay. I have a reputation to uphold," she playfully informed him. "But why aren't you with your parents? It's were you should be."

He lifted her chin so he could look down into her beautiful deep eyes. He let out an audible moan, feeling her curl into his body, wrapping her arms around his torso and tucking her face in his neck. "I needed for you to be in my arms. We've hardly had any spare moments all week and I think it's just what the doctor ordered."

"Definitely," feeling her headache subside slightly.

"Livy," seeing the evidence that something was bothering her.

"There is migraine medicine in Cy's desk, top draw," and without saying another word he got up and got them for her.

"I didn't know you got migraines," he asked as she washed down the pill with the tea he brought her.

"I haven't had one in a long time. When I'm super stressed I get them, or eye strain. I think it's a little of both. But Fitz you should go back and be with your family. They're more important. You'll…," she tried to say more but he interrupted her.

"No. My parents are chatting with Cyrus in the Oval right now. He told them I had to tend to an important matter. And for the record Miss Pope, NOTHING on this earth is more important than you or us to me," his voice was firm, letting her know he was serious. Fitz wanted to wash away if she had any doubts about them. Nothing would keep them apart.

"Fitz…," she began to protest.

"You are my family now Livy," he murmured with his head pressed to hers. "When I know you are in pain, I can't function. Let me be here…with you."

"But what if someone comes in," beginning to worry. "We can't get seen. I could lose my job, and you could be in more trouble."

"Tom is outside the door not allowing anyone in here," assuring her. "And if I leave here, and Cyrus finds out, he'll 'ground me' for the rest of the day," Fitz groaned.

Olivia giggled. "Are you saying my godfather threatened you?"

Fitz giggled and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes. He told me to get my ass in here and take care of his godchild. His words were_, "Go tend to your girlfriend and no breaking in my couch,"_ were his exact words," he began to laugh and blush.

"He did not," she squealed.

"Yes Ma'am he did," Fitz grinned.

"Oh Lord," burying her face in his chest. "I'll talk to him later. Right now I just need a minute to be in your arms Fitz and not feel like Marine One's propellers are spinning in my head. I just need a minute to feel your warmth and arms around me, taking the pain away. Then I'll be fine."

Fitz smiled into her hair, and pulled her closer. "I've got you Sweetheart. Close your eyes and I won't go anywhere until you say so." She nodded her head and allowed herself to relax fully in his embrace. The warmth of his body engulfed her, along with the smell of his musky cologne. He began to rub her back in circles, finding the pressure points to release her tension.

He turns her around and places her in-between his legs. He starts to massage her temples, in a circular motion. "Oh my heavens" she sighed leaning back against him. She begins to sigh and make audible moans as the pressure on her head begins to subside. All her sounds are only enticing him to continue his ministrations.

She so completely relaxed and he works his way down to her shoulders. "God you feel so good," he huskily whispers in her ear.

"If this Presidency is a total drag for you Fitz, you could seriously be a masseuse. You're hired to work on me anytime you want Mr. President," she dips her voice, causing Fitz to shift himself against her back. She smiles to herself, loving his reaction.

"As you wish, My Lady," he whispers against her skin. Olivia nuzzles against him, allowing herself to relax further. Finally her the pounding in her head is subsiding and she can continue with the arrangements for the rest of the day. Fitz finally stops and holds onto her tightly. He presses his face to her cheek and places his nose under her ear, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Fitz I need to go," she murmurs.

"You should go," but he only grips her tighter. "But you smell so good." He takes deep breaths, letting her perfume fill his lungs.

She smiles and turns to face him. "Fitz you'll see me in a few hours. I'll be here and everything will be fine." He nods but hates to see her leave.

"Are you sure you are well enough," his voice is filled with the need for her to be well.

"Yes thanks to you," she gets up. She leaves Fitz for a moment and goes to her office to get everything she needs to head home. Fitz is alone in Cy' office and begins to hear her cell phone ring. In an attempt to get up, and not invade her privacy he knocks it onto the floor. As it hits the floor, the speaker phone turns on.

Fitz hears a male voice calling her name. "Livy honey is that you," the deep voice on the other end asks.

"No this is not Olivia," Fitz sternly answers back, picking up the phone. "May I ask who's is this?"

"This is her father Senator Louis Pope," Fitz swallows quickly. "And who is this answering my daughter's phone."

"Sir this is President Grant," Fitz replies without hesitation. He hears her father, straighten himself out on the other end of line, knowing he's stunned the man.

Just as they are about to start talking Olivia comes into the room. She sees Fitz on the phone and walks over to him. She wraps her arms around his torso, not paying attention to his wide eyes and utters, "Uncle Cyrus you can have Pookie back now. I'm fine."

Olivia then hears, "Olivia Carolyn Pope please explain to me WHY my daughter why is calling the President of the United States Pookie," booming from her cell phone.

"Dad?"

/

***Drops the #Father of all endings and Runs….;-)**

**Yes my little Loves I am leaving you with the one word that can send all who read this rocking in a corner uttering #752…#752…#752. I'd tell you to breath but it probably won't do much good. **

**But none the less I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened and Olivia met the Grants. Do you think Big Jerry and Lillian Grant know Fitz is smitten? Where they able to hide their feelings for each other well enough? I am sure you have more questions…The big moment in this chap was her meeting his parents and his talk with Cyrus. I hope you approve. **

**Now this story won't update until next week. I have my others to work on. I would tell you which one to look for but I rather have you be surprised. #ScandalReturns THREE weeks from tomorrow. #ThankFitz. **

**Take care. Peace, Love and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


End file.
